


The Jedi Prince

by Galvatream



Series: The Jedi Prince [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 44,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galvatream/pseuds/Galvatream
Summary: Xadia was a world split off from the galaxy as a whole, left alone during war. But it all changed when the Empire arrived. On the run and separated from his stepbrother, Callum must work with a Rebel Cell to unite his family and free Xadia form the Empire's control. But with a cunning man at the head of the Imperial Operations, is isn't as easy as it would seem (Star Wars AU)
Relationships: Callum & Janai (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: The Jedi Prince [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622011
Comments: 76
Kudos: 68





	1. The Imperial Invasion

Callum silently sketched away within his room; the pencil scraped against the smooth surface of the paper with ease. The image of a figure dressed in a robe stood proudly upon the paper, a lightsaber held tightly in her grasp. Callum smiled as he pulled back, satisfied with his work. He enjoyed the peace that Katolis and the human half of Xadia had to offer.

The peaceful nature of Katolis didn’t last long for the castle soon rocked violently, a few speaks of dust fell from the ceiling. Callum stood fast in response, his expression turning from one of joy and happiness to one of caution and worry within seconds.

He glanced over to where Ezran rested upon his bed, the younger Prince had been awoken from his slumber by the violent shaking. His loyal droid, the Astromech known as Bait chirped as if to ask what the rocking was. His yellow paint job stood out while spots of turquoise littered his frame, a large dot of turquoise surrounded his red sensor. “I don’t know Bait.” Ezran said in response to his droids chirping.

The door slammed open, a guard entering as quickly as he could, panic and worry clear upon his expression. “My princes, you must leave now. It isn’t safe for you here anymore.” The guard said in a hurry, his gaze moving to rest upon the window as a dark shadow loomed overhead.

Callum nodded in understanding, grabbing his sketchbook as well as a few other things and grasped Ezran’s hand tightly. He quickly started to drag Ezran out the door and down the stairs, Bait rolling after them. The three raced down the hallways, passing by several members of the Crown Guard racing to the defence. Their blasters were drawn at the ready, primed to fire at the invaders.

The castle rocked once more as the three came to a stop. “They’ve breached the front gate!” Someone yelled. Blaster fire quickly filled the front entrance. Red bolts raced through the air; several members of the Crown Guard fell before the onslaught as Imperial Stormtroopers entered. Their white armour shined in the light as they continued to fire upon the defenders. “Not this way!” Callum cried out in alarm, quickly turning around as he pulled Ezran in the opposite direction.

The three soon emerged from another door into the outside world. This was when they saw the Imperial warships above. Massive wedge-shaped capital ships filled the skies, fighters shaped like a H flew around. The Imperial fighters numbered well over the hundreds, swarming the Katolis Crown Guard defence fighters with ease. Callum continued to pull Ezran along the streets, evading the Imperial forces as best they could.

Walkers moved about, huge hulking things with four long legs and a small head with blasters mounted below their chins, smaller walkers walked about on two chicken like legs. Imperial Stormtroopers raced about below them, herding those who resisted the Empire. Callum widened his eyes at the sight, fear overwhelming him as he pulled Ezran down several alleyways.

Racing down another street, Callum came to a stop as an Imperial scout walker turned to face them. Callum swallowed as he backed up slightly, standing in front of Ezran protectively. “Ezran, when I tell you to, you will run.” Callum said sternly, watching as several Stormtroopers moved in from behind the walker, their blasters held at the ready.

Seconds seemed to pass before Callum gave the order. “RUN!” He cried, turning around as he pushed Ezran forward. Callum spared a chance to glance down, his gaze fell upon a discarded blaster pistol resting among the rubble. Leaning down while running, he grabbed the blaster and began to return fire.

Callum ran after Ezran, he could hear boots crashing against the stone streets behind them. He fired several rounds of blaster fire back towards the troopers, watching as they fell to the ground. It was then that he heard the ships above blasting away at something.

He briefly glanced up to see the Standing Battalion’s warships engaging the Imperial forces. Bolts of green and blue tore through the sky as the Imperial Star Destroyers unleashed their firepower, tearing into the smaller ships of the Standing Battalion. All the while, the Standing Battalion did little to the Imperial capital ships.

Shaking his head, he quickly caught up to Ezran. The younger prince had glanced up, pointing towards one of the Imperial Star Destroyers with wide eyes, and what appeared to be a glint of betrayal in his pupils. An emblem was painted upon the bottom of the warship in white, the emblem of Dark Magic. Callum widened his eyes further on as he saw a shuttle leave the warships central hangar, soaring down towards the castle. “Viren.” He said through gritted teeth. There was no doubt that this was the Imperial command ship.

With the city becoming increasingly dangerous to remain in, Callum pushed Ezran forward. “Keep moving.” He commanded, leading them through the streets until they came to a stop. Callum glanced back to see several Imperial Stormtroopers closing in on their position, their blasters trained upon them. Callum glanced over at Ezran and bent down before him, their eyes meeting.

“Ezran, whatever you do.” Callum began, pausing to take a deep breath. “Run and don’t look back.” He finished, resting a hand upon his younger brothers’ shoulder.

Ezran felt a few tears form in his eyes as the weight of what his brother was saying hit him. “Will I see you again?” He asked, watching as Callum closed his own eyes in sorrow.

“I do not know.” He began to reply, wiping the tears from his brother’s eyes. “But if we don’t, then know that I fell in battle to protect you. The rightful king of Katolis.” He paused, taking a deep breath as he turned to face Bait. “Now run.” He said.

Ezran didn’t need to be told twice as he raced away. Callum nodded at Bait and covered his eyes for a few brief seconds as a bright flash illuminated the area, causing the Stormtroopers to cover their eyes in shock.

Taking his chance, Callum open fired upon the Stormtroopers, taking down several of them before they could recover from the blinding light. Once they recovered though, they quickly returned fire. Callum was forced to take cover behind some debris, firing at the remaining troopers.

He widened his eyes in horror as several more troopers emerged from the streets. “Great.” He muttered, firing upon the fresh wave of troopers. Minutes passed before Callum realised that he wasn’t going to last long in Katolis, Viren would send more troopers to capture him. So, with a sigh, Callum began to run, Bait leading the way forward.

Blaster fire echoed around him as he raced down the streets, a red bolt managed to gaze his left shoulder. He grunted in pain as a fire burned within his shoulder, he moved a hand to the wound, hoping to prevent some of the pain and threat of infection. Turning down another street, he surged forward, teeth clenched as he ignored the pain that continued to surge through his body. He skidded to a stop before a large cliff face. He gulped loudly as he glanced back to see the Imperial troopers closing in. He glanced at Bait who activated his thrusters and flew off the edge. 

Taking a deep breath, Callum walked backwards towards the cliffside. Closing his eyes, he fell back. The Stormtroopers raced to the edge, peeking over to watch as Callum fell to his demise. However, Callum had other ideas as he smirked and turned around. He opened his eyes as he felt a sixth sense kick in, he pushed his hands out, a wave of invisible energy surged forth as he neared the ground, cushioning his fall.

He grunted; the mysterious energy hadn’t completely cushioned his fall. But he could still move without much trouble, and for him, that was all he needed to push on. He risked the chance to glance back at his home. The troopers had all but given up in their pursuit of him, and so, with a heavy sigh, he entered the forests that surrounded the city.

* * *

Weeks passed since he’d left Katolis. The memory of the Empire’s invasion lingered freshly at the front of his mind. He could still remember the last time he saw Ezran, just before they were separated.

The dark clouds outside the cave had grown thicker, the scent of rain weighed heavily in the air. He slid down the cave wall, a few tears forming within his eyes. The amount of death he had seen that day haunted him deeply. So great that he prayed that one day, one day the Empire would pay for what they had done to his home.

The rain started to pour down relentlessly outside, leaving Callum trapped within the cave he’d have to call home till the rain stopped. He sighed a heavy sigh as he closed his eyes, attempting to push the tears welling within them back. He was alone in the wild, well, almost alone. Bait had decided to power down for the duration of the storm, leaving Callum to his own sorrow.

The tears silently escaped their prison. They rolled down his cheeks, dripping to the cavern floor beneath him. He sniffled as flashes of the invasion clouded his thoughts, the Imperial Star Destroyers as they overwhelmed the Standing Battalion, the slaughter that welcomed the Crown Guard, the destruction of his aunt’s flagship.

The memories caused him to cry heavily as sobs escaped his throat. His tears grew in number, the rain grew heavier as thunder echoed across the sky while lightning illuminated the cave every few minutes. As time passed, he soon felt sleep overtake him. Opening him to the horrors of his dreams.

* * *

The office was grey, typical for the Empire. At the window overlooking the city, Viren stood in a white uniform, two gold clips rested upon his shoulders, a small rank plaque rested upon the left side of his torso. A total of twelve tiles rested upon the rank tile. The right six tiles were all blue, the three in the top left were gold while the three in the bottom left were red. The ranking of a Grand Admiral. 

He stood watching over the city of Katolis as the rain poured down without remorse. His silver walking stick was grasped tightly behind his back. The sound of the door opening alerted him to the presence of another. Turning around, he glanced towards his son.

Soren stood in his grey uniform with a rank plaque that consisted of four red tiles above four blue tiles, the rank of a General. “Father.” He greeted, watching as Viren took a seat at his desk.

“Soren. What do you have to report?” Viren asked, watching the Sith Holocron that rested upon his desk closely. The red pyramid was lined with gold casing and decorated with gold symbols. Other objects littered the room, more souvenirs from the many other worlds he had visited during his time rising up the ranks of the Imperial Navy. He was, however, much like Tarkin in that he held two ranks, both a civilian and military rank. He was also a Governor.

Soren stood tall as he replied. “We’ve noticed several incursions over the past few weeks. We believe them to be off rebel origin father.” His eyes flickered over several objects, their gaze resting upon the souvenirs.

Viren raised an eyebrow in interest. “Rebels?” He asked, watching as Soren nodded in confirmation. “Hmm…” He began as he stood tall and moved to look out over the city once more. “Let us hope that the rebels from Lothal haven’t decided that we’d make easier pickings.” He said.

Soren shook his head. “Last I heard, the Seventh Fleet had been deployed to deal with them, something about the previous Admiral not being up to the task.” Soren said in response, watching as his father turned to face him.

“So, we have a new band of rebels on the loose. This will not go down well with Moff Tarkin.” Viren responded, projecting an image of Xadia upon the holoprojector of his desk. The image flickered ever so slightly as it illuminated a small portion of the room. “If the Elves and Dragons ever learned of these rebels. We may be facing a civil uprising. I want you to handle it. Bring me these Rebels so that I can show the public what happens when you resist the Empire.” He commanded.

Soren nodded in understanding, turning around to leave before his father spoke up once more. “Oh, and Soren. I want Prince Callum alive.” Viren added.

“Of course, father.” Soren replied, leaving the room quickly.


	2. The Rebel Cell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The square shaped blasters rested in her hands, each ready to fire upon the Stormtroopers. “You seem to doubt that I can handle myself General Soren.” She responded with hate. “But it’s you who should be careful.” She added.

Callum gently eased his way down the hillside, reaching out towards a nearby branch, he grasped it tightly. He heard a snap and the next thing he knew; he was rolling down the hill. Callum felt the hard metal of Bait as he came to a stop. He grunted in pain, using Bait to support himself as he stood tall. “That could’ve been worse.” He muttered, dusting himself off.

Exchanging a quick glance with Bait, he rubbed his face. “Come on, we can’t be far from the border now.” He said, walking forward before he stopped suddenly. He reached up to his shoulder, checking to make sure the wound hadn’t been worsened from his fall.

Once he was positive that the wound was fine, he started to walk again. As the two pushed through the forest, Callum reflected over his life since the takeover. The few people he’d met who’d been more then willing to offer some support in getting him going again.

As the two entered a clearing, Callum took the time to rest himself, pulling out his sketchbook as he began to sketch some of the trees and wildlife.

* * *

Soren came to a stop, his eyes swept over the clearing. He wore a suit of grey body armour with his rank plaque upon the left side and a light grey helmet that left his face open to the environment. He Narrowed his eyes as he spotted a pair of tracks in the dirt.

He bent down and placed a finger to them. He analysed them. “Astromech tracks, Prince Callum isn’t alone.” He said after a few seconds. Standing tall, he turned to face the commander. “Captain, I need a scout trooper to scout ahead, and to keep himself hidden from the Prince and his droid.” He said.

The commander nodded and turned to face a Scout Trooper. “You, scout ahead and keep out of sight of any potential hostiles, including the Prince.” He ordered. The trooper nodded and quickly moved out, leaving the group to the silence of the forest.

* * *

Callum stretched as he stood tall. His eyes glancing over the clearing once more, he felt like someone or something was following him. His sixth sense was drawing his attention to behind him, it made him uneasy.

With caution, he reached down and grabbed his blaster before advancing forward. His eyes swept the edges of the clearing for any potential hostiles. Once he was certain that no one was around, he put his blaster back in its place.

That was a mistake, for within seconds, Stormtroopers surrounded him. Each them had their blasters trained upon him. Callum glanced over them, around a dozen troopers including two Scout Troopers and the captain.

“Prince Callum, you’re an easy man to find.” Soren said as he entered the clearing, his own blaster drawn and aimed at Callum.

Callum narrowed his eyes at the General. “Soren, come to do your fathers dirty work I assume?” He asked, reaching for his blaster.

Soren chuckled in response, but he didn’t lower his blaster. “On the contrary, my father wants you alive. For what reasons, are beyond me.” He said, watching as Callum drew his blaster and aimed it at him.

Soren chuckled as raised an eyebrow in amusement. “Don’t make this difficult Prince Callum. Lower you weapon and come quietly. I don’t to have to explain to my father why you were in need of medical attention when we return to _The Aaravos_.” Soren stated.

Callum narrowed his eyes, the odds weren’t in his favour, and with Soren there, he was positive that he wouldn’t win, even with Bait’s useful ability to generate flashbangs. Victory was far from reach. So, he sighed and moved to put his blaster down when a new voice spoke out.

“He’s mine.” A female said.

Callum glanced up towards the origin of the voice. She wore a navy suit of armour, dark teal and aqua highlights covered the plates. Her left shoulder plate was slightly rounded with a symbol shaped slightly like an E with an aqua circle in the centre of it.

Her leg armour was up to below her knees, she had two skirt like pieces of armour with crotch armour as well as armour in other places. She wore a helmet with a T shaped visor, a small view finder rested off to the right of the helmet. Two purple markings rested below the extending lines of the T. The armour made it hard to confuse her for a common solider. No, this was a Mandalorian warrior.

Soren turned to face her; his eyes raised in amusement at the sight of a Mandalorian in Moonshadow Elf colours. “A Mandalorian, even with your Beskar you don’t stand a chance against us all.” He said, watching the warrior drew out two blasters.

The square shaped blasters rested in her hands, each ready to fire upon the Stormtroopers. “You seem to doubt that I can handle myself General Soren.” She responded with hate. “But it’s you who should be careful.” She added.

The silence turned tense as seconds passed into minutes. The Mandalorian stood proudly, watching as Soren backed up slightly. “Troopers, fire on the Mandalorian.” He ordered, turning around and racing into the forest as the Stormtroopers fired at will.

The Mandalorian dived to the side, firing back with her own blasters, her accuracy was pinpoint as the Stormtroopers fell one but one to the ground. Callum could only watch in what he could describe as wonder and awe as the Mandalorian took down the final trooper.

“Who are you?” He asked, putting his blaster away as Bait chirped in agreement with him.

The Mandalorian walked forward, removing her helmet to reveal white hair, a set of horns that extruded form her head. Pale skin with violet eyes and the same purple markings as on her helmet beneath her eyes. “Who I am doesn’t matter right now. All that matters is getting you to a ship.” She answered.

Callum frowned. “Firstly, I’m most certainly not going off with a stranger who I just met.” He responded. “Secondly, I’m not leaving Xadia until I’ve reunited my family and driven the Empire away.” He continued, turning to face Bait. “And lastly, I frankly don’t care.” He finished.

The Mandalorian sighed. “People like you are exactly what we need to fight the Empire.” She said, causing Callum to turn in slight interest.

“What do you mean people like me?” He asked.

The Mandalorian sat down as she rested her helmet upon the ground. “Alright then, you’ve made your point clear, now it’s time I made my point clear.” She said. “I’m a member of Clan Ordo, a very powerful Clan back on Mandalore. What you need to know is that I was sent to fetch you by my leader, the captain of _The Golden Knight_. Essentially, we’re a Rebel Cell fighting against the Empire.” She explained.

Callum raised an eyebrow. “And what if I want to fight the Empire on my own terms?” He asked.

The Mandalorian chuckled. “A lot of good that did you just now.” She said.

Callum narrowed his eyes, looking into her eyes deeply. “So what, you rescue me and now you believe me to be willing to come and join this Rebel Cell and risk my life further. I’m flattered you took the time to track me down and all, but no thanks.” He said, turning around only to find himself facing into the eyes of Soren. “Oh great.” He said, stepping back as he drew his blaster.

From the bushes, several more Stormtroopers emerged, each of them had their blasters raised. A scout walker soon emerged, aiming its chin blasters down at the two. “The Empire’s going to keep coming after you Prince Callum, if you wish to keep fighting on your own, and get captured, so be it.” The Mandalorian said, stepping back as she drew her blasters and rested her helmet upon her head.

Soren chuckled. “Didn’t think I wouldn’t return without help did you?” He said, watching as the two slowly walked back.

Callum analysed his situation, they were outnumbered 2 to 1, faced with a walker as well as few dozen Stormtroopers. “Surrender now.” Soren said.

The Mandalorian shook her head. “I don’t think so.” She said.

“Bait, NOW!” Callum cried, turning around as he flashed out a bright light, causing Soren and the troopers ot pull back slightly from the sudden flash of light. He quickly turned and started to follow the Mandalorian.

As the two raced through the trees, they could hear the blaster fire of the troopers after them. “So what now?” Callum asked, looking at the Mandalorian as he returned fire.

Callum sighed as she led the way. They twisted and turned through the trees, leaping over small logs and other obstacles as the sight of a ship in the air greeted them. It was a small ship, the central part of it was circular with a large rectangle like front section for the cockpit and another smaller rectangle to the left or right of the cockpit depending on the way it was facing. The back had two large engines and three laser guns littered the hull, one upon the left/right rectangle and two located above and below each other at the centre of the circler hull.

As the two ran forward, the ramp lowered, revealing a Sunfire Elf wearing bits of gold armour, she smiled as the Mandalorian ran and leapt into the air, grabbing her hand with ease. Callum widened his eyes as Bait flew up. With a glance back, he sighed and felt his sixth sense kicking in as he jumped higher then average for a human which brought surprised looks upon both the Elves expressions.

As Callum entered into boarding ramp room, he watched as the Sunfire Elf spoke into a panel upon the wall. He felt the ship rock as the ramp closed and took off. He glanced towards the two who quickly lead the way out and into a hallway which quickly lead into a larger room with a large holotable at the centre.

The ship rocked once more before silence overtook the room. Callum glanced over the group before Bait chirped as he spotted a figure at the other side of the room. Callum’s eyes moved towards the figure before he froze, there, clad in her silver and blue armour, was his aunt. “Aunt Amaya!” He said, racing forward as the two embraced. “I thought you died during the takeover.”

Amaya shook her head and used her hands to convey her thoughts to which the Sunfire Elf spoke for her. “I escaped with a small pod of men, we travelled towards The Breach where we meet Janai and asked for refuge from Viren and the Empire. Form there Janai and I came to form this Rebel Cell.”

Callum nodded before Janai spoke herself. “Speaking of which, I am Janai, you’ve already met Rayla, though she most likely hasn’t told you her name.” She said, causing Rayla to glare at her. “Don’t glare at me like that.” She said, noticing the glare.

Callum sighed. “Ok, but why me? Why come after me?” He asked.

Janai blinked before she smiled. “Well, what you just did has given a new reason to fetch you.” She said.

Callum blinked in confusion. “What do you mean what I just did?”

“You just used the Arcanum, or as it’s better known as, the Force.” Janai said. “You can do incredibly things with it.” She explained.

Callum nodded as his thoughts drifted to what he’d drawn just before the invasion had happened. “So I could be a Jedi?” He said, looking towards his aunt who nodded. 


	3. The Jedi Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soren widened his eyes with slight fear as he backed up slightly. “All troopers… fire on the…” He struggled to get the words out as he slowly collapsed against a wall. “Fire on the Jedi!” He ordered.

Callum rotated the turret a few degrees to the left as green blaster fire flew past the window, an Imperial TIE Fighter closed in. Narrowing his eyes, he quickly started to fire back, the red bolts firing from his turret narrowly missed the fighter.

He continued to fire the turret, tracking the fighter as the ship rocked slightly from an impact. He frowned as the bolts neared the fighter, a cloud of debris flew out as his shot made contact with the Imperial fighter.

“Good work Callum, but we’ve got more TIE’s joining the fight.” Janai said over the comm system, she was in the cockpit with Amaya while he and Rayla had mounted the guns.

In the distance, a small cruiser moved ever so slightly, it had few weapon batteries, the ship itself was a modified ship from the Clone Wars, a light frigate designed to act as anti-fighter support. The Arquitens Class Command Cruiser inched its way towards the fight.

Upon the bridge of the cruiser, stood its captain, a female human with light skin. “Forward batteries, open fire!” She commanded, watching as the ship began to open up with the forward weapon systems.

The green lasers swept through the black void towards the modified XS Stock Light Freighter. Amaya noted the ship had joined the fight and narrowed her eyes, she quickly turned to face Janai and signed to her.

Janai nodded. “Give us time to prep the hyperdrive, we’re getting out of here.” She said into the comm, receiving acknowledgements of understanding from Callum and Rayla.

The ship rocked as the first barrage made contact. Callum bit his lips in concentration, firing towards the TIE’s that closed in on them. At least four of them flew in formation, each of them opening up with their weapons.

In the distance, a Raider II Class Corvette dropped out of hyperspace, the corvette was smaller than the Arquitens Command Cruiser. It was armed mostly for anti-fighter combat, but many of them served as the personal homes of many special force’s squads.

“Time’s up.” Rayla said into the comm, watching the smaller corvette move into attack range.

Amaya smirked before she pushed a lever forward, the ship jumped to hyperspace. She turned around to face Janai and signed to her. The Elf nodded in agreement to what she signed.

“We’re going to have to find supplies.” Janai said in response, standing tall as she turned to face their youngest crew members.

“We barely have any art supplies, or stuff for explosives.” Callum complained, glancing towards his aunt. He had recently found a love for explosives, he wasn’t sure when he’d picked it up, all he knew was that he loved them.

“Ammo, food, we’re running low on everything.” Rayla complained, sitting down within her designated seat.

Janai sighed as she glanced at Amaya who simply signed in response. “Fine, we’ll raid an Imperial shipment. Let us hope it isn’t heavily guarded.” She said in defeat.

Callum smirked, “I’ll get what little explosives I have left ready.” He said, leaving the cockpit.

Amaya shook her head and signed to Janai who released a small chuckle. Rayla raised an eyebrow in confusion to which Janai simply shook her head. “Another time, we best get ready for the raid to come.” She said, leaving the room.

* * *

Upon the bridge of a Gozanti Class Cruiser, a male Imperial captain stood, his eyes rested upon the space outside, within the hold of his Imperial freighter were several crates of supplies. “Sir, we’re detecting an XS Stock Light Freighter leaving hyperspace.” One of the pilots said, turning to face the captain.

The captain leaned forward. “Scan the ship.” He said, pausing as he eyed the pilot.

“Sir, they’re accelerating to attack speed.” The pilot said.

The captain widened his eyes. “Deploy our fighters to hold them off while we make our leave.” He said.

The pilot nodded. “Sir, we’ve identified the ship as the rebel ship known as _The Golden Knight_.” He stated.

The captain frowned. “Well, don’t let them get away with this act of terrorism.” He ordered.

* * *

Amaya narrowed her eyes as four TIE fighters dropped off from the bottom of the Gozanti, each of them moving to intercept them. She signed to Janai who nodded. “We’ve got company, give them a warm welcome.” She said.

Callum smirked from his place in the turret and rotated to face the oncoming fighters. He fired the turret upon the fighters, sending one of them spiralling into a fiery ball. The three remaining fighters’ broke formation, splitting up as they zoomed about the space around them.

Rayla grinned as she fired at will, her eyes narrowed a she sent another fighter flying of into a fiery ball. She continued to fire at the remaining two as _The Golden Knight._

Janai stood up from her spot, turning around as she glanced at Amaya. “Get us close to that Imperial Freighter.” She ordered, making her way out.

* * *

The captain watched as the last of his two fighters went up in balls of fire. He narrowed his eyes. “Jump to hyperspace.” He said, only for the ship to rock.

“Sir, our engines are gone.” The pilot said.

The captain narrowed his eyes, have our Stormtroopers at the ready, I want these rebels alive.” He ordered.

The pilot nodded, turning back to his job.

* * *

Callum smiled as he glanced around the corner, a small squad of Stormtroopers stood by, their weapons raised at the ready. He reached down to one of his explosives, the spherical device fit into the palm of his hand with ease, he glanced at Rayla and gave a small nod.

Turning the corner, he flung the explosive forward. The troopers dived to the side, some of them were blown into the wall from the force. Rayla quickly rolled into the room, firing upon the remaining troopers.

The troopers were no more when Janai entered, her eyes glanced over the downed Stormtroopers with an amused gaze. “Grab the supplies, I’ll cover you both.” She said, stepping forward as she drew her own blaster and aimed at the entrance.

The doors opened as Stormtrooper’s began to fire at will. Janai fired back, taking cover behind a crate of food as the Stormtroopers continued to rain down fire upon them. Callum soon took a spot beside her as Rayla took cover across the way. “We’re pined down.” Rayla cried, firing back with her own blasters.

Janai frowned as she glanced at Callum, then back towards the troopers. “I have an idea; Callum pass me one of your creations.” She ordered.

Callum did as told, handing her one of the few remaining explosives he had. “What are you going to do with it?” He asked.

Janai smirked. “Follow my lead.” She said, turning around and chucking the explosive towards a group of Stormtroopers. Callum widened his eyes in surprise but quickly grinned and threw another explosive.

Rayla smirked at the teamwork and began to load the remaining creates onto _The Golden Knight_. “I’ve loaded the remaining crates onboard, let’s get out of here.” She cried after a few minutes, watching as Janai and Callum threw the rest of the explosives at the Stormtroopers.

* * *

The captain watched as _The Golden Knight_ took flight, leaving the area and jumping to hyperspace. “Contact General Soren.” He said, watching as the pilot nodded.

The holoprojector before him flashed to life, a blue image of Soren appeared. “Captain, why have you contacted me?” He asked.

The captain took a deep breath. “Sir, the Rebels have struck the transport, taking the supplies we were transporting.” He reported, watching as Soren narrowed his eyes.

“They sure have stepped up their game, report back to Xadia at once.” Soren ordered.

The captain bit his lower lip. “About that, we need a repair crew out here, our engines have been damaged.” He said shyly.

Soren shook his head as he rubbed his forehead. “What will I tell my father when I report to him.” He muttered. “Alright, hold tight, help is on it’s way.” He said. Ending the call.

The captain sighed in relief. “Now we wait.” He muttered.

* * *

Callum sat at a table, his eyes glued to the complex mess of wires and explosive powder before him. “When did you fall in love with explosives?” Rayla asked as she came over to him. 

Callum shrugged his shoulders as he finished another explosive. “Don’t know. But they are useful.” He answered, moving on to the next one.

Rayla frowned. “I would’ve thought I’d be the one to play with these things, not you.” She stated.

Callum glanced up at Rayla, he raised an eyebrow in amusement. “I can’t just be the artist here you know, I’ve got to have something to do instead of draw all day long.” He replied.

Rayla rolled her eyes. “I get that.” She responded, looking over the explosives. “Oh, Janai wants us in the cockpit.” She added, leaving quickly.

Callum sighed and got up from his spot, heading off towards the cockpit.

* * *

Janai turned to face Callum as he entered. “Now that we have everyone, let’s get started.” She said, projecting the image of a world. “This is Wayland, we’re not sure why, but a few Earthblood Elves are being sent into slavery.” She said.

Callum frowned but nodded. “Considering what we humans know, I’d say that want their natural strength for either mining or creating Imperial war machines.” He said, watching as Rayla nodded. In agreement.

“You’re not far off on that, for a human.” Rayla said, turning to look back at the blue image.

Janai shook her head. “Our mission is to free them and disrupt the Imperial operations there.” She said. “Callum, we’re going to need a few of your creations for this mission, Rayla, I want you at the ready with your weapons. We don’t know how many Stormtroopers are going to be there, but we need to be ready.” She said.

* * *

Soren sighed as he walked along the surface of Wayland, his eyes locked upon the dozen Earthblood Elves marching in line towards a mine. He narrowed his eyes as one of them attempted to break free, only for the Stormtroopers to push him back in line.

“General, we’ve detected a Rebel ship entering the system.” A trooper said, running up to him.

Soren turned to face the trooper. “Let them believe we haven’t noticed them. We’ll trap them down here.” He commanded, turning to face the slaves once more.

* * *

Callum followed Janai and Rayla, the belt he wore and the many pockets it had were filled with explosives. He took cover behind a few crates as Janai glanced over them. “I see a dozen Earthblood Elves. Callum on my command, throw your creations at these targets.” She said, pointing towards a few weapon emplacements.

Callum nodded as he gathered the explosives in his hand, he narrowed his eyes before Janai gave the order, he flung them out, watching as the weapon emplacements went up in flames. The Stormtroopers quickly moved out firing towards the three. “Now what?” He asked.

Janai pulled out her blaster and quickly returned fire, watching as the Earthblood Elves took the chance to escape, running over to the crates and taking cover as the Stormtroopers continued to fire.

Rayla landed beside Callum and glanced up at Janai. “We’re pinned down here, unless we can get back to the ship, we’re not going anywhere.” She said.

Janai frowned before she smirked. “I have a plan. Just make sure those Elves get to the ship.” She said, standing upon the crates.

Soren stepped forward, holding his hand up. The troopers halted in their attack, all watching Janai who stood upon the crates. “Surrender Rebels.” He said, watching as Janai smirked and put her blaster away.

Callum glanced up, curious as to what Janai was doing, she reached down to her belt, pulling something out from it. A T shape object, the bottom was odd for it as well. It was then that an orange blade extended from the tip.

Soren widened his eyes with slight fear as he backed up slightly. “All troopers… fire on the…” He struggled to get the words out as he slowly collapsed against a wall. “Fire on the Jedi!” He ordered.

The troopers all shared a glance at one another before they started to fire away. Janai quickly moved her blade, blocking each of the attacks with ease, redirecting the bolts back towards their owner. “Get the Elves onboard the ship now!” She yelled.

Callum nodded, turning to face Rayla and drawing out his own blaster as he waved for the Elves to follow him. He raced forward, leading them towards _The Golden Knight_ , Bait rested at the edge, chirping before he rolled up the ramp. Callum came to a stop by the ramp and waved them up. “Get on board.” He said, firing at any Stormtroopers that came their way. Rayla soon joined them, firing towards the Stormtroopers.

As the Stormtroopers continued to grow in number, Janai landed, slicing a few of them down before coming to a stop. “Go go go!” She ordered, blocking the blaster bolts as she backed up onto the ship.

Amaya turned to face Janai and nodded, she started the ship, taking flight and heading to orbit as several TIE fighters began to pursue them. She signed to Janai who nodded. “Callum, Rayla, get on those guns, we have incoming.” She yelled.

Callum raced towards the guns, quickly climbing up to his and began to fire back towards the TIE’s that raced after them. He rotated the turret, firing away before a Raider II Corvette came into view. He saw the blackness of space before the ship jumped.

* * *

Callum sighed as he climbed down the ladder and turned to face Janai who nodded at him. He walked into the cargo hold where the Earthblood Elves had gone to for the moment. “Thank you, Master Jedi. You and your crew have done well to save us. Is there any way we can repay you?” One of them asked as he walked up to Janai.

Janai shook her head. “Spread word that the Empire will fall, that Xadia will be free of their grasp.” She replied, watching as Callum left the room. She raised an eyebrow as an idea came to mind.

* * *

Callum found himself in his room, tinkering with a few of his explosives when Janai knocked. He glanced up to see the Elf enter. “Can I help you?” He asked, placing the explosive upon the table.

Janai shook her head. “No, I came to make you an offer.” She said, sitting down opposite him. “You are strong in the force; I can sense that from here. And I have ever since you stepped onboard.” She said.

Callum blinked. “And?” He asked, wanting to know where this was going.

“I am willing to become your master, to teach you in the ways of the force, of Primal Magic. Train you to become a Jedi.” Janai finished, watching as Callum widened his eyes.

“A Jedi. I… I would be honoured.” He said, watching as Janai smiled.

“We’ll begin your training once we’ve unloaded the Earthblood Elves on Xadia.” She said, leaving the room.


	4. The 13th Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viren narrowed his eyes. “We’re partners in this remember, I find a way to free you from your prison, and you aid me in keeping Xadia loyal to the Empire and the Sith.” He replied.

Viren stood overlooking Katolis, his eyes glued to the horizon line as a Victory I Class Star Destroyer hovered above, the smaller Imperial Star Destroyer was a holdover from the Clone Wars and the days of the Galactic Republic. It was impressive how a ship so old could still be in use, but it was the firepower that the ship could bare down upon her foes that made them a mainstay of the Imperial Forces.

Viren turned to face a Stormtrooper. Unlike other troopers, his armour was coloured differently. It had a layer of silver with black symbols. These were an elite type of Stormtrooper created to serve him. They were known as Abysstrooper’s. “Sir, the 13th Sister is here as you requested.” He said.

Viren nodded. “Send her in TW-855.” He responded, turning around to stand by his desk. TW-855 bowed and quickly left the room, leaving Viren to his thoughts.

“Hello father.” Claudia greeted as she entered the room, her eyes falling upon her father as he smiled.

“Claudia, I have a situation that needs your attention.” Viren said, sitting down at the desk.

Claudia blinked as she raised an eyebrow, her armour was black with gold detailing. The Empire emblem rested upon her right shoulder while the emblem for Dark Magic rested upon the left. “What is your situation?” She asked, watching her father closely.

Viren brought up an image of _The Golden Knight_. “As you are no doubt aware, Soren has been hunting down this Rebel craft for the past few weeks.” He began, bringing up the image of Janai. “However, during an operation on Wayland, he made a discovery, a discovery that requires your expert knowledge on.” He continued.

Claudia frowned before she smirked. “A Jedi.” She said, reaching down towards her unique lightsaber hilt. “Oh, the fun I’ll have with her.” She added.

Viren shook his head. “Do not take this Jedi lightly daughter, Janai was a Jedi Knight of the Jedi Order. I want you to bring her in, so that we can end any form of resistance within the Elven and Dragon ranks.” He commanded, standing up as he turned to face the window. “But I also want Prince Callum.”

Claudia blinked. “Why would you want the Step-Prince?” She asked, watching her father closely.

Viren locked his eyes upon the horizon line. “The people of Katolis and the other kingdoms don’t support the Empire as they should. We need a trusted face at the lead, a face they will follow without question. One who is old enough to understand what the stakes are.” He paused, turning to face Claudia. “Prince Callum shall be that leader, with the right motivations, he will be the Empire’s tool to keep Xadia in line.” He finished.

Claudia nodded as she turned to leave. “As you wish father.” She said, exiting the room.

* * *

As Claudia made her way down to the hanger, she brought out her comm. “SK-264, have _The Betrayer_ ready to leave the system.” She ordered, walking faster towards her shuttle.

“As you command Inquisitor.” SK-264 replied. Claudia smiled as she put the comm away, walking up the ramp of the shuttle. She was going to enjoy the hunt.

* * *

Callum sat opposite Janai; their legs were crossed with their hands resting upon their knees. The air was cool within the cargo hold. “The Force is a field of energy that flows through every living being. Sometimes, it can flow through select objects as well such as a Kyber Crystal.” Janai began, breathing slowly as she kept her eyes closed.

Callum nodded slightly; his eyes closed as well as he breathed lightly. “The Force is a sixth sense. It allows you to achieve great feats or cause great devastation.” Janai continued, opening her eyes slightly. “Some beings, such as the Elves and Dragons, have a natural connection to the force, being able to feel it. Sometimes, a few of us, such as myself or the legendary Jedi Master Avizandum, can use it.”

Callum opened kept his eyes closed as he listened. “So, is it natural for humans from Xadia to have this connection?” He asked.

Janai rolled her eyes. “Any one can be Force Sensitive, even Humans like you. Though there are few races that can’t tap into the Force. It just so happens that you are stronger in the Force then most others.” She replied.

Callum nodded. “Are there others as strong as me?” He questioned.

Janai bit her lower lip. “Yes, but no matter how strong they were, they somehow fell to the Dark side, or as we tend to call it on Xadia, Dark Magic. One of them, a Jedi knight called Anakin Skywalker fought bravely during the Clone Wars.” She answered.

Callum opened his eyes slightly. “What happened to him?”

Janai sighed. “He died and was reborn as Darth Vader. He led the attack into the Jedi Temple, killing many other Jedi.” She replied sadly. 

Callum nodded. “I didn’t mean to bring back any memories.” He said.

Janai nodded. “I know you didn’t.” She responded. “But what’s happened in the past should remain in the past. The first few steps you need to take to become a Jedi is to understand the Force as it should be, as a single conduit that connects all life together. And like people, entire planets can be connected to the force, some such as Korriban or Tython are strong in the Force. Even Xadia is strong in the force.” She finished.

Callum nodded. “So, the force is connected to all life, to all living organisms.” He said, making sure he’d understood everything that Janai had just said.

Janai nodded in response. “Yes, it is. You have listened well my Padawn. There is hope for the humans of Xadia yet.” She said.

* * *

Soren stood upon the bridge of his ship, _The Defector_ in his armour, a set of silver Stormtrooper armour with black outlining. Over his left shoulder was a small cape like pauldron with the emblem for Dark Magic. His armour had gold and black highlights.

He eyed the vastness of space before him. “General, _The Betrayer_ is entering the system now.” One of his bridge crew said.

Soren turned to face him. “Good, prep my shuttle for launch, I wish to speak with my sister regarding the Rebels.” He ordered.

In the distance, the Victory I Class Star Destroyer moved ever so slightly, two smaller Arquitens Class Command Cruisers hovered beside it. Upon the bridge, Claudia stood, her Sith yellow eyes locked upon _The Defector_. She found it amusing how her brother had ended up with the smallest ship, how she and her father had ended up with two warships, admittedly hers was a holdover from the Clone Wars, but that didn’t bother her at all.

“Inquisitor, General Soren wishes to speak with you in person.” Her captain said, walking up to her.

She turned around to face the captain. “Very well, Captain Hawkins, keep an eye on the ship while I speak with my brother.” She ordered, making her way off the bridge.

* * *

Soren found _The Betrayer_ to be very cold, it wasn’t the air that made him feel so cold, it was the faint traces of Dark Side that lingered about the ship that unsettled him. He glanced over the small squad of Feartrooper’s that led him down the hallways, their black armour was equipped with life-support gear for flying fighters, they did have gold details and the symbol of Dark Magic upon their left shoulder.

Entering into a small room, he noticed Claudia sitting at her desk. “Soren.” She greeted, waving her elite men out the door so that they were alone. “What else do you have about these Rebels?” She asked.

Soren stood tall as he come to a stop before her desk. “They own an XS Stock Light Freighter, and are comprised of a Mandalorian Moonshadow Elf, Prince Callum, his astromech droid and the Jedi Knight Janai. However, I also suspect that they have another member who pilots the ship.” He said.

Claudia raised an eyebrow ever so slightly as she smirked. “Good, father needs Prince Callum, and honestly, it’ll be nice to see our childhood friend again. As for the Mandalorian, the astromech and the pilot, they can be killed.” She responded.

Soren nodded. “Father told me that he wanted them alive, to make an example of them all. Would it be wise to question his orders?” He asked.

Claudia chuckled. “As far as I’m concerned, I command this mission now. We do this my way.” She said, standing tall. “And to do that, we need to plant some false information for them to follow so that we can trap them.” She added.

Soren nodded. “So how do we start?” He asked.

Claudia simply grinned in response.

* * *

Viren walked back and forth along his office. He’d moved up to _The Aaravos_ for the time being to confront his partner. The ghostly spectre of a Startouch Elf hovered in the air, admiring the many artefacts that Viren had obtained. Among them was a Sith Holocron.

“I must say, deploying your daughter so early on, that is fascinating. It would’ve been so much fun to watch General Soren fail at his mission for a while before deploying her.” He said, watching Viren with close eyes.

Viren narrowed his eyes. “We’re partners in this remember, I find a way to free you from your prison, and you aid me in keeping Xadia loyal to the Empire and the Sith.” He replied.

The spectral Elf floated around. “Governor, or do you prefer Grand Admiral? I can never tell when you have two ranks like that foolish Tarkin.” He began. “I do know that. But I can also sense another thing in you, something far different. You somehow, killed Jedi Master Avizandum.” He said.

Viren frowned. “Avizandum…” He said. “So that was his name, we simply called him Thunder. Yes, I remember now. It was during the Clone Wars.”

* * *

_Viren stood before Harrow, the great man stood tall. “Viren, what is it now?” He asked, looking over his second in command._

_“King Harrow, I think I’ve found allies who can help you in defeating Avizandum, to avenge the death of your queen.” Viren replied, watching as Harrow narrowed his eyes._

_“If it’s more of your Dark Magic trickery Viren, I don’t want to deal with.” Harrow responded._

_Viren shook his head. “No, my King. Rather, it is to do with another thing entirely.” He replied, pulling out a holoprojector and placing it upon the ground._

_The image of a tall droid appeared; it was unique in its form. A Super Tactical Droid. “Greetings King Harrow, I am General Manuk of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. I am willing to provide my fleet to aid you in ending Jedi Master Avizandum.” He said._

_Harrow sighed. “And if I refuse?” He asked._

_Viren stepped forward. “Think about it, if you take out Avizandum, the Elves and Dragons will have no one to rely upon for leadership, not only that, but think of Prince Callum and Prince Ezran, they will grow up without their mothers love. Queen Sarai will never get to see them grow up and find their place in the world.” He said._

_Harrow sighed as he glanced out the window, Manuk remained silent as he watched the king. Harrow soon turned. “We will end Avizandum together, but afterwards, we wish to be left alone.” He said._

_Manuk nodded. “If it is your wish, then the Confederacy will oblige. My fleet will arrive within the hour.” He said, the hologram vanished. Leaving the two in silence._

_“Let us hope the Elves and Dragons don’t retaliate with force.” Harrow said, eyeing Viren closely._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Viren wants with Callum is revealed, and the beginning of the tale of how Avizandum came to die. I wasn't sure how to describe the Super Tactical Droid so it might be best to look him up.


	5. The Death of Avizandum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sith ghost floated over to him. “Viren, you will have Prince Callum, and when you do. I can make him turn to the Dark Side, he will embrace this Dark Magic and lead Xadia into a new order, an order where your kind are respected for the power they hold.” He said.

_The Republic Fleet was silent as they moved about. Aboard the bridge of its flagship, a Venator Class Star Destroyer known as The Leviathan, stood a Sunfire Elf. She was tall in her build with bright gold eyes and dark skin. She wore an admiral’s outfit. Her black hair was tied neatly into a ponytail._

_The doors behind her opened as a dragon like figure walked in. He wore simple brown robes. His scales were light blue, his hair was white and his eyes a bright yellow. Below his extruding jawline was a white beard. He came to a stop before her. His eyes glancing out over the emptiness of space before them._

_One of the bridge crew sat silently, watching away when several red dots began to appear upon the radar. He widened his eyes and glanced up. “We’ve got Separatist Forces coming out of Hyperspace.” He said._

_The Jedi General narrowed his eyes as a sizable fleet of Confederacy warships dropped into the system. “Get me a count on their numbers.” He ordered, watching the fleet closely. He could sense a dark presence upon their ships, the Dark Side. Arguably, it wasn’t as strong as Sith, only about as strong as a Dark Jedi._

_“3 Providence Class Dreadnoughts, 2 Lucrehulk Class Battleships, 5 Recusant Class Light Destroyers and 13 Munificent Class Star Frigates.” The officer reported._

_The Elf nodded. “Yes General. Launch fighters and fire on the nearest frigate.” She commanded._

* * *

_Aboard the CIS flagship, The Providence Class Dreadnought known as The Vindicator, General Manuk stood tall, Viren stood beside him as did Harrow. “By my calculations and the number of ships within General Avizandum’s fleet, victory will be easy to achieve.” Manuk said, turning to face the two._

_Harrow nodded. “We need to get aboard their flagship.” He said, turning around._

_Manuk nodded. “I had calculated that you would want to get revenge personally and have thus, taken the liberty to organise several boarding parties. You shall be accompanied by a squad of BX-series droid commandos.” He responded._

_Viren smirked and turned to face his king. “All Is ready.” He said, watching as Harrow nodded and lead the way out of the bridge._

* * *

_Avizandum stood tall upon the bridge as fighters flew past. The battle outside had grown in size. “General, The Legacy has lost shields.” Someone said, causing him to turn and face the Venator Class Star Destroyer to the left._

_He watched as it went up in flames, the ship exploding quickly as several bombers flew over its hull. “Make sure that no fighters or bombers make it past The Leviathan’s defences.” He ordered, turning around to face the holotable that rested further back._

_Upon it’s display was the battle. “The enemy flagship remains at the back General.” Renna said, standing tall._

_Avizandum narrowed his eyes as he frowned. “We face a tactical adversary Admiral. We must take this battle carefully if we are to achieve victory.” He said. “Have a few of our Arquitens Light Cruisers move to cover our forward batteries.” He ordered._

* * *

_A clone ran fast, his light blue markings were painted across his armour. Upon his left shoulder was a lightning bolt with two claws. The ship rocked as he made his way to the hangar. Ducking down, he saw several Droid Gunships deploy Battle Droids. Bringing up his right arm, he tapped his comm. “General, the Separatist have deployed Clankers.” He said, turning around as he drew out his blaster and opened fire._

_“I’m on my way Commander Pry, keep them occupied in the hangar until I get there.” Avizandum replied._

_Pry sighed as he continued to fire at will. “Dragon Legion, hold the line.” He cried, firing away._

* * *

_Harrow walked down the steps, his eyes resting upon the Clones that stood opposite them. Battle Droids marched forward, firing away. He closed his eyes and opened them again, drawing out his blaster, he began to fire at the Clones._

_Viren on the other hand, held his walking stick up and pressed a button. A small red blade extended from the top. With narrowed eyes, he charged forward, slicing down Clones as he moved forward. Behind them, the Commando Droids moved with speed, gunning down Clones at will._

* * *

_Avizandum wasn’t wrong when he’d felt the Dark Side. He growled lowly as he eyed Viren down the hallway, by the Dark Side user’s side was King Harrow. “King Harrow and Lord Viren, come to get revenge I assume?” He said, pulling out his lightsaber and igniting it. From either side of the cylinder hilt extended a blue blade._

_Harrow narrowed his eyes as he drew out a sword, a blade made from a variant of Cortosis found only within the human lands of Xadia. This variant was hardened but was incapable of causing it to shut off. “You killed my wife.” He said, holding the sword tightly._

_Avizandum chuckled as he held his lightsaber tightly in his claws. He growled and watched as Viren and Harrow charged him. He quickly raised his blades, blocking theirs with ease. While his tremendous force powers allowed him great advantage over them both, it was the factor that they were determined to bring him down scared him slightly._

_Harrow brought his blade before swinging at Avizandum’s head. The Elder Jedi Master blocked the blade before pushing him back. Avizandum then proceeded to block Viren’s staff. “Leave now and I shall spare your lives.” He growled._

_Harrow narrowed his eyes. “Why did you kill her? Why?” He demanded, clashing against his foe._

_Avizandum shook his head as he leaned forward. “I wanted her firstborn child, you step-son. I could sense him from across Xadia.” He replied, kicking Harrow to the ground. “And she fought to protect him. To protect a child who could’ve become a great warrior for Xadia. He will keep you Dark Side meddlers out of our lands.” He finished, bringing his blades up to finish the job only to fail and realise he’d forgotten Viren._

_Viren had heard everything Avizandum said, he was struck by it, determined to bring Callum to the Dark Side for his own goals. He struck Avizandum down before offering a hand to Harrow. “He’s gone, he won’t get your son.” He said, helping his king to his feet._

_Harrow nodded, pleased about avenging his fallen wife. “We must return to Xadia.” He said._

_Viren shook his head. With a smirk, he quickly cut down Harrow. “No, my old friend, I shall return to Xadia before joining the Confederacy and their master.” He said, walking down the halls._

* * *

The Sith ghost smirked as he rested against the wall. “I’m so glad you killed him, it’s a shame I couldn’t do it myself.” He said, looking towards Viren. “But betraying your own king, that I was not expecting.” He finished.

Viren looked towards the ghost. “I did what I had to. He would’ve turned us away from the Dark Side, away from power, from the key to victory. But it seems that not everything had gone according to plan.” He muttered.

The Sith ghost floated over to him. “Viren, you will have Prince Callum, and when you do. I can make him turn to the Dark Side, he will embrace this Dark Magic and lead Xadia into a new order, an order where your kind are respected for the power they hold.” He said.

Viren nodded. “Prince Callum will not be easy to obtain or turn, he is stubborn and determined, like his birth father.” He responded. “I doubt Claudia and Soren alone will be enough to capture him. I may have to turn to other means.” He finished.

The Sith ghost nodded. “And when you do, I will train him to be the greatest Sith Lord to have ever lived. But you must find the key to my Holocron and worthy host for me to possess, another Startouch Elf would be most welcome.” He finished.

Viren nodded. “Of course, Lord Aaravos.” He said, leaving the room.

* * *

Callum rested silently within his room. He reflected over his life, he’d never know he was Force sensitive for most his life, and his stepfather had vanished when he was four, during the second year of the Clone Wars.

Getting up, he wondered, just who was his birth father, was it through him that he’d come to obtain such a powerful connection to the Force. Questions burned within his mind, pushing him to the edges of his thoughts as he wondered, just who was his father?

“You ok Callum?” Janai asked as she entered his room.

Callum glanced up at his master. He sighed heavily. “I don’t know. Me and my brother, we’ve been orphans for most our life. And well, I’ve been with out my birth parents for nearly all my life.” He replied.

Janai frowned. “You never knew your birth father?” She said, walking over to him.

Callum shook his head. “No, and it makes me question who he was. Was it from him that I gained such a powerful connection to the Force, or was it just by chance that I’m so powerful in the Force?” He responded.

Janai frowned as she sat down next to him. “There are many unanswered questions about the universe, perhaps it is best that you seek you Aunt out for she may have the answers you seek.” She said.

Callum nodded, leaving the room quickly as Janai glanced around. She narrowed her eyes as they rested upon a certain drawing on the wall. It was of an unfamiliar man, one who was dressed in robes, he held a lightsaber with a cross guard and two uneven rectangles engraved into the cross guard. She looked closer and noticed that he looked determined, like he was going to make someone pay. Whoever it was, she couldn’t determine. With a sigh, she left the room, the image etched into her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I've decided that Janai is going to be a motherly figure to Callum.


	6. The Moonshadow Corvette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claudia shook her head as she stepped around a small table like holoprojector. “Come with me Prince Callum and return to Xadia where you’re needed.” She said.

Callum breathed silently; his eyes closed as he sat with his legs crossed. Janai sat opposite him, her breathing was steady as she watched him closely. “In order to begin your training, you must first be in the right state of mind. You must clear your head of any troubling thoughts, of any conflict. Only with a clear mind can you truly understand what is within us all.” She said, watching as Callum nodded.

“How do I do that?” Callum asked his teacher, his eyes remaining shut as he did so. He could feel the presence of the others aboard the ship, his Aunt messing around with the Ship’s many systems, Rayla resting away within her bed, his teacher opposite him as she began to teach him how to meditate.

Janai watched as Callum remained silent, the way’s in which the Force worked was unique to every being. She could understand his questions, he didn’t know how to let his thoughts out into the Force, perhaps it was from the time he’d spent having to care for his younger brother from such a young age, or it was because he was a closed off person.

She didn’t know why. “Think about what troubles you most, then let out into the Force, let flow freely away from your mind.” She explained.

Callum nodded, he started to search deep within his thoughts, looking for some of the conflicting thoughts he had at that moment. Searching further and further, he found some. He wondered where Ezran had gone, if he was safe, if the Empire had found him. He felt around for the Force, looking for a trashcan of sorts to release his conflicted thoughts out into the void of emptiness.

Callum smirked when he found what he was searching for, he felt like a gate had opened within his mind, allowing the negative and conflicting thoughts to pass out of his thoughts. He continued to shift through his thoughts for what seemed like hours on end, only to finish five minutes after he’d started.

He opened his eyes, his mind felt clear, like it was ready to be filled with new information and thoughts. “What next?” He asked, watching as Janai stood up.

Janai smiled gently at the way Callum had taken to this so far. Once, if she was told that one day, she’d have a padawn, she would’ve laughed at the idea. But now, she wasn’t so sure if she’d have laughed at such a thought. Because deep in her heart, it felt right to train the next generation of Jedi.

Shaking her thoughts aside, Janai walked over to a small object. Picking it up, she smirked as she walked over to Callum. “We’ll start with something basic; I want you to picture the object within your mind, then focus on lifting it with the Force.” She said, placing said object upon the ground before Callum. 

Callum eyed the object closely before he closed his eyes. Holding his right hand out, he pictured the object, all the edges, the square shape of it, the blueness of it and everything else about it. He saw it upon the metal it rested on. 

With concentration, he started to imagine the cube lifting off the ground and into the air. He opened his eyes slightly to see if he was succeeding, a mental image of the cube lifting off the ground remained within the back of his mind as she saw the cube levitating ever so slightly in the air.

He smiled at the result, allowing the object to drop back down to the ground. “That felt… Easy.” He said, glancing towards Janai.

Janai nodded in agreement. “It often is for the first few objects, when you begin to lift heavier objects, you start to fill the strain it has upon the body.” She replied, holding her hand out as the cube went flying to it. “Eventually, you become so trained in using the Force to levitate items that it doesn’t take much to levitate an object or bring it towards you.” She finished.

Callum nodded as she stood tall, watching as Janai turned to face Amaya who’d stopped at the entrance to the cargo hold. She signed something to Janai before leaving quickly. He turned to face his teacher who sighed. “We’re going to investigate an old Moonshadow Class Corvette.” She said, heading towards the cockpit.

* * *

The sight of a 150-meter-long ship painted in navy and dark teal was something, but the fact that it was seemingly abandoned was something else. The small vessel was a small anti-fighter support ship for the Elven Navy. A vessel used mostly by Moonshadow Elves for their stealth missions.

“Everything about the vessel screams abandoned.” Rayla said, eyeing the vessel closely, the lights weren’t on, the ship was just, dead in space, floating aimlessly among the vast void.

Callum nodded in agreement. “It could be a trap.” He said, glancing towards his aunt who signed something.

Janai sighed. “Whatever the case, we should investigate, and at least, blow it up, I dread to wonder how long the ship’s been floating out here for.” She said.

Rayla nodded in agreement. “Better blow it up rather then let pirates take it over.” She said, turning around as she went to gather her things.

Callum frowned as he eyed the ship closely. “I’ve got a bad feeling about this.” He stated, leaving to gather some of his things.

* * *

The ship was too quiet for Callum’s liking. He wasn’t sure how much he liked it here. He had his blaster drawn, ready to fire at anyone who wasn’t friendly. He didn’t care what the others said. He was currently walking down a hallway with Rayla, who acted as if nothing was up. It scared him a little that she was so calm aboard a dead ship.

As the two came around a corner, Callum felt something else, a tugging pull, a cold feeling. He blinked before he slowly started to put the things together. “It’s a trap.” He said quietly, loud enough for Rayla to hear. “It’s a trap.” He said louder.

“You are smart Prince Callum.” A female voice said, it sounded masked slightly as well.

Callum glanced around for the origin of the voice, the lights were quick to turn on, revealing Claudia sitting across the room. A mask covered her face, leaving only her sith yellow eyes visible. “Claudia.” He said, drawing his blast to aim at her.

Claudia chuckled lightly as she stood tall, six of her Feartrooper’s emerged from the corners of the room, each of them carrying an E-22 blaster rifle. “It’s nice to see you again.” She began, walking forward.

Rayla narrowed her eyes and drew her blasters, aiming at Claudia. “You’re not a normal Imperial.” She said, her fingers ready to pull the trigger of her blasters.

Claudia smiled as she reached down to her belt. Grasping a handle with a circular guard around it. “No, I’m something worse.” She said, igniting a crimson blade from the top of it as she held it to her side, the tip pointing towards the ground.

Callum blinked. “How many different types of Imperial’s are there?” He asked, glancing at Rayla who shrugged in response.

Claudia shook her head as she stepped around a small table like holoprojector. “Come with me Prince Callum and return to Xadia where you’re needed.” She said.

Callum shook his head. “Viren already tried sending Soren after me, and that didn’t work out well for him. What makes you think you have a higher chance at getting me to return to Xadia when he failed?” He asked.

Claudia sighed as she raised a hand. “I tried doing this the easy way.” She began, causing Rayla to clutch at her throat. “I’ll have to do this the hard way.” She finished.

Callum widened his eyes, he glanced over the Feartrooper’s. Each of them had their weapons trained upon him and Rayla. With Rayla out of action, he wasn’t sure how he would handle such a fight.

He closed his eyes, wondering just how he could get out of this situation. He blinked, then opened his eyes, he pushed his hand out, causing Claudia to fly back and hit the opposite wall. She grunted from both the shock of what’d just happened and the impact of hitting a wall.

Callum glanced at Rayla. “We need to go now.” He said, helping her to her feet. The two quickly started to run.

Claudia groaned as she got to her feet. She turned to face the Feartrooper’s. “Well don’t just stand there, go after them!” She cried, watching as her six men started to run after the two.

* * *

Janai lifted her head fast, she’d felt it as soon as it’d happened. The fear Callum had started to radiate then she felt the coldness. She raced from the reactor, reaching down to her belt where she grasped her lightsaber handle.

Coming to a stop, she saw Callum and Rayla running from something. She stopped them. “What’s going on?” She asked, glancing down the hallway they came from.

Callum breathed heavily, as did Rayla. “Odd coloured Stormtroopers, Viren’s other child, she had a lightsaber.” He said between gasps of air.

Janai blinked before she heard the lightsaber. She turned to see Claudia come to a stop down the hallway. “Jedi Knight Janai, I wasn’t expecting to see you here.” She said, holding her blade forward.

Janai ignited her lightsaber, the orange blade illuminating the area around her. “An Inquisitor, deployed to hunt me down I assume and take my Padawn for your own twisted purposes.” She said.

Claudia smirked. “Oh, I wasn’t aware of Prince Callum’s Force Sensitivity till you all arrived upon this ship.” She said teasingly, glancing back to see her Feartrooper’s standing behind her. “But my father will have fun with Prince Callum when I return him to Xadia.” She finished.

Janai shook her head. “You’ll have to get through me first before you touch my Padawn.” She said strongly, quickly getting ready to fight.

Claudia chuckled. “I was warned that you would be formidable Janai, my father said to take caution when facing off against you. Advice I do well to take.” She replied.

Janai eyed the Feartrooper’s. It was seven against one, three if Callum and Rayla were at the ready. But she knew that this was a fight they weren’t going to win. No doubt there was a ship outside, waiting to catch them.

She slowly stepped back, smirking as she held a detonator in the other hand. “If you want to live, I suggest you leave this ship at once, otherwise the whole place will go up in flames.” She threatened.

Claudia halted in her advance. “You wouldn’t dare to do such a thing.” She said, watching as Janai held her finger upon the trigger.

Janai smirked and pressed the button, the ship rocked as the reactor went up in flames. “You better get running if you wish to survive.” She said, turning around as she put her lightsaber away.

* * *

Amaya felt _The Golden Knight_ rock as the Moonshadow Class Corvette began to go up in flames. She glanced up to see Janai enter the cockpit alongside Rayla and Callum. “Get us out of here.” Janai said.

Amaya nodded, she didn’t need to be told twice and quickly took off, separating from the Moonshadow Class Corvette. In the distance, _The Defection_ rested alongside _The Betrayer_ and an unknown Arquitens Class Command Cruiser. She quickly turned the ship around, flying away.

Behind them, the corvette started to break apart, leaving chunks of metal floating around.

Upon the bridge of _The Defection_ , Soren shook his head. “So much for your plan sister.” He muttered, watching as a Lambda Class Shuttle flew towards _The Betrayer_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first meeting between Claudia and the crew.
> 
> Fun fact: each of the Elven sub-races have their own ship type with one dedicated to the Avizandum.


	7. The Darkness Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Startouch Elf Sith Lord chuckled lightly as he stopped before a statue of a man in armour based of Mandalorian armour with a robe. “A Sith he will become. And together, we shall rebuild the Sith Empire.” He finished.

Callum rested within his quarters; his mind blank as he thought about the universe as a whole. His heritage rested heavily at the forefront of his many thoughts. He would occasionally catch glimpses of a man in his dreams, a man during an era where everything was different. Ships shaped like crab claws or hammers. A man in red armour with a black robe.

Shaking his head, he pushed his many thoughts to the back of his mind. Leaning forward, he glanced over one of the walls of his room, the images of men and woman clad in robes and armour, each with a lightsaber, some of them with two blades, others duel wielded.

He frowned as he got up from his bed, moving towards one of the images. His fingers traced the lines of a man. A sudden cold feeling surrounded him; he felt the coldness of the figures within the images. Closing his eyes, he pushed the coldness down inside him.

The door to his room opened, Janai stood with a worried expression. “Are you ok? I felt Dark Magic radiating from here.” She said, watching her padawn with concern.

Callum turned to face his master; he could see the worry implanted within her expression clearly. He sighed. “I’m not sure master.” He replied, glancing over the images. “I think I need some air.” He said, leaving the room. 

Janai simply nodded, watching as her padawn left the room.

* * *

Callum rested outside _The Golden Knight_. They had come to a stop upon the lush forest world of Phindar, a world where the Empire’s presence wasn’t as strong as it was compared to worlds such as Mandalore or Lothal where rebel activity was high.

He sat upon the ground, watching the natural wildlife. He drew a small interest in them all, having taken out his sketchbook to sketch the creatures. While his hands and eyes were focused upon the artwork forming within the book, his mind was elsewhere. 

His thoughts drifted over the darkness he felt back in his room. The Dark Side of the Force, it was deep within his heart. He knew that much. It had long resided within him since his birth. His thoughts were interrupted by a hand upon his shoulder. 

Glancing up, he saw his master standing above him. “You are troubled my padawn. And I must ask, what is it troubling you?” She asked.

Callum sighed as he looked back towards the forest. “I thought I said I wanted to be alone.” He replied.

Janai shook her head and sat down next to him. “I have learned a great many things over the years Callum. Among is that no matter how much we see or feel, the path forward isn’t always easy.” She said, looking over the many trees that surrounded the small clearing.

Callum sighed. “What does that have to do with my troubled thoughts?” He asked.

Janai smiled. “It has everything to do with your thoughts. Alone, the path is close to impossible to walk down, but when you work with another, that journey becomes easy. Share your trouble thoughts with me, so that I may understand why you have become distant lately.” She responded.

Callum glanced down at the ground. “I don’t how to explain what I’ve been feeling. All I know is that I’ve had this cold darkness deep within my heart ever since I was born.” He began, slowly looking up towards his master. “I just have this well of raw power that’s manifested and grown in strength over the years. It just feels so powerful, so dark and cruel. Yet at the same time, it feels like a natural part of me.” He explained.

Janai frowned as she processed this information. She could feel the raw power radiating from Callum. His connection to the Force was far stronger than any she’d ever seen. So strong that she wouldn’t be surprised if the other Elves and Dragons could feel him from across Xadia.

But the more she thought, the more she processed, the more she grew concerned with his future. What he had described as an incredibly strong connection to the Dark Side. A connection he might’ve formed from a young age.

“Callum, from what you’ve told me. You have a dangerously strong connection to the Dark Side, a powerful connection. It surprises me that you haven’t fallen to such power yet.” She said, watching as Callum sighed. “But I also suspect that his raw power has come from your own heritage. From an ancestor of a bygone era.” She added.

Callum tore his gaze from his teacher. “In my dreams, I see images of different men and woman, each of them brandishing either a sapphire or crimson blade, and in the rare case, an amethyst blade. I feel a connection to them all, a connection I can’t make sense off.” He said.

Janai nodded as she placed a hand upon Callum’s shoulder. “I understand your confusion and pain. Did you aunt mention anything about your father?” She asked.

Callum nodded. “She said he was a Jedi of sorts, one who grew tired of the orders teachings. That he was a native of Lothal and according to Viren, strong in the Force.” He replied.

Janai blinked before she frowned. “A Jedi of sorts, this is worrying news. I’ll do what I can to find out more information about your father. But remember this. I’m always here if you need to speak to someone.” She responded, standing tall as she departed.

Callum looked towards the sky, curious as to the what the future held for him and the others.

* * *

Aaravos smirked as he opened his eyes. Even from within his prison, he could feel the raw power within Callum’s own heart. Rising from his throne, he walked down a set of steps. Statues of Sith Lords that preceded him lined the large room of his prison. “The young prince has much darkness in him. The Sith have long been a part of him.” He muttered, gazing over the statues.

The Startouch Elf Sith Lord chuckled lightly as he stopped before a statue of a man in armour based of Mandalorian armour with a robe. “A Sith he will become. And together, we shall rebuild the Sith Empire.” He finished.

* * *

Claudia sighed as she walked back and forth within her quarters. She had felt the power that Callum held within him when he first stepped aboard that Moonshadow Corvette. She could feel the raw strength of the Dark Side within him.

She was curious as to how he hadn’t succumbed to such power yet. But she knew he was stubborn. Even after his mother had died, he had remained strong. For a two-year-old, that kind of strength was unheard off, especially for one such as himself.

She remembered the Clone Wars, how her father had taken her and Soren away from Xadia to join the Emperor’s plans, how they she had started to train under the Emperor’s own apprentice to become an Inquisitor. She remembered the days well.

Now, having learned of Callum’s great strength in the Force, how powerful he was. She’d compared it to both the Emperor and his right hand. And by far, he was stronger than the two of them. For that, she had a new plan. She wanted Callum by her side, together, they might be able to do remarkable things. Her cunning mind and his great strength with the Force. They could do many things together.

But for now, she had to find a way to trap him, to bring him in under her control. She needed him broken and open to influence. But her mind was blank. She had gone through many different plans similar to her first plan, only to deem them pointless.

She soon sat down by her desk; her eyes drawn to the metal surface before her. “How do I capture crafty rebels?” She asked herself. It seemed to her that the path to doing so was impossible. Until she remembered. “The uncrossable is just another form of crossable.” She said, an idea quickly forming within her mind.

* * *

Rayla frowned in concern when she heard about their next course of action. She wasn’t exactly thrilled to be so close to Mandalore with the heavy Imperial occupation. But disrupting the Imperial shipments of supplies from Concordia seemed like the best way to draw the Empire’s attention away from the resistance fighting upon the ground.

While she wasn’t a Mandalorian by blood, she was proud enough to be a part of their culture. She had been a foundling, seemingly abandoned by her parents early on in her life. She didn’t know why, but all she knew was that it was thanks to the members of Clan Ordo that gave her life.

A small smile came to her lips at the thought, she was proud of her life and her amour. She wouldn’t give it up for anything. “When do we begin?” She asked, watching her crewmates closely.

Janai leaned forward. “We need to prepare for the assault. I want you to study the layout of the mine, learn about anything we could use to help aid us in our mission.” She said, her gaze turning to fall upon Callum. “In the meantime, Callum, you will be training with me, learning about the Force and some of the abilities that will be helpful during the mission.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaravos has plans for him, Claudia has plans for him. Poor Callum, how will he ever escape this nightmare?


	8. Force Techniques and Pirate's

Callum breathed steadily as he sat upon his legs, his hands resting upon his knees. “Calm your mind, the mission isn’t for a few hours yet.” Janai said, her voice carried by his ear. “Find you centre, clear your mind from all thoughts.” She went on.

Callum focused upon his thoughts, searching deeper and deeper for his heart. Focusing upon the Force, he felt the different signatures of those around him, but the strongest one he felt was himself, focusing upon that strength, he found himself silently focusing on his breathing.

“Open yourself to the Force, purge your feelings and thoughts so that you may create an emotional anchor.” Janai continued, her breathing remained steady as she instructed Callum. “With a clear mind, you may achieve a deep inner peace, such is the way of Meditation of Emptiness.” She finished.

Callum slowly felt the barriers around his mind fall, the many feelings he held at that moment raced out, swarming into the near empty void that served as the Force, a small section that now resided with his own feelings. “Few Jedi, however, say the code when they begin to meditate, as a way to find their centre.” Janai stated quietly.

Callum nodded as his mind cleared. “What is the code?” He asked.

Janai never let her eyes open as she replied. “There have been many versions of the code. The best know is as follows: There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force.”

Callum nodded as he opened his eyes. “What do we learn first?” He asked, watching his master closely.

Janai never opened her eyes, instead, she stood tall and walked towards Callum. “While you are skilled in few aspects of the Force already, such as your above average skill for a beginner in Force Sense, there are a few aspects that could prove useful. Force Sight is one such aspect.” She said.

Callum raised an eyebrow. “So, all this being able to feel others around me is called Force Sense, it just feels so natural to me.” He said as he stood up. “What is this Force Sight?” He asked with interest.

Janai smirked as she opened her eyes. “It is the ability to see without seeing.” She answered.

Callum frowned. “I’m confused.”

Janai shook her head. “If you sight fails you, if mastered enough, one could use it to see behind walls, as the Miraluka have mastered themselves.” She began to explain. “It allows one to see in the dark or in the brightest of conditions. Jedi who are blinded often rely upon this sense to move about.” She finished.

Callum opened his mouth to responded, only to close it after the information was processed. “So, I need to train with my eyes closed?” He said, not exactly happy about what was to come.

Janai smiled a knowing smile, which only caused Callum to realise the amount of amusement she was going to be getting to watch him stumble around. “We should first begin with some basics; you already know Force Sense pretty well for a beginner as I mentioned. Force Sight ties into Force Sense, being able to sense your surroundings and form a basic image of the area. Walls, doors and other objects become translucent while people and creatures appear as they would in the Force.” She went on, explaining how it worked.

Callum simply nodded as he closed his eyes and opened himself up to the Force. He could feel the presence of Janai standing not far from him, he could feel Amaya within the cockpit of the ship and Rayla in the room shared by the females. He could sense the Jedi Holocron and Janai’s Kyber Crystal.

Widening his senses, he slowly began to get a feel of the cargo hold, he started to see basic outlines of a few crates and walls. Slowly, but surely, he began to walk forward, keeping an eye out for anything that might become a hazard.

Janai watched in silence as Callum walked slowly around the cargo hold. She had to admit that she was expecting him to struggle with such a task, but given how natural he was with Force Sense, she knew there was a small bit of her that knew he would succeed where she’d failed.

“I will admit, I had my doubts, but regardless of them, you have succeeded where many padawns have failed. But given your natural mastery of Force Sense, it was a given that you wouldn’t struggle much with this aspect of the Force.” She said, drawing Callum from his thoughts.

Callum glanced up at his master, smiling gently that he was taking to this naturally. “So, I keep practising this ability each and every day until I’ve master it?” He said, returning to his original spot in the cargo hold. 

Janai nodded. “Indeed, however, when we enter battle, it is best that we sharpen your senses to the best. Precognition is a way to foresee danger and counter. Battle Precognition will enable you to use this sense while in the midst of battle. We shall begin with the first form of Precognition for now.” She replied.

“To begin learning and mastering this aspect of the Force, you must understand how it works. You will often hear a silent voice, a voice that you alone can hear. It is often best to listen to this voice and follow what it says, for it can often lead to you discovering new things.” She continued to explain.

Callum nodded. “So, it’s a unique way to learn things, a sense that warns you of incoming danger or gives you advice about where to go next.” He said, hoping that he’d understood what Janai was explaining.

Janai smirked. “You catch on pretty fast for someone who hasn’t know much about the Force.” She replied, crossing her arms in satisfaction.

Callum chuckled gently. “I do my best.”

* * *

Moving ever so slightly, advancing towards a small frigate, were two Arquitens Class Command Cruisers. Upon the bridge of the leading Arquitens, a tall human female stood. She had light skin; brown hair tied back neatly into a ponytail. Her amber eyes focused upon the frigate opposite them.

“Hail the pirate vessel.” She said strongly, her voice carried through the air with a commanding tone.

“Right away Ma’am.” Came a response.

She stood tall. “Attention pirates, you have stolen valuable tech from an Imperial Freighter. Slow down and prepare to be boarded.” She said.

Then, she waited for a response. The ship rocked as a round of laser fire made impact. “Ma’am, the pirate vessel is opening fire.” Someone said.

She narrowed her eyes. “I’m aware of that lieutenant.” She hissed, narrowing her eyes as she eyed the pirate vessel. “Move us into attack range and deploy our interceptors to cover our approach.” She commanded.

She watched as the pirate vessel continued to move in towards them, firing at will as four interceptors moved to engage. As the four Tie Interceptors moved in, she could see another pirate vessel moving to engage.

“Ma’am, we’re in range now.”

She smiled. “Forward batteries, fire upon their engines, we don’t want to cause too much damage to their ships.” She ordered; her eyes locked upon the lead larger of the pirate vessels. She could see the green fire of her ships turbolasers lighting up the hull as small explosions indicated the impact upon the pirate craft.

“Ma’am, we’re detecting a larger pirate vessel enter the system.”

She quickly glanced up to see a larger vessel, roughly the size of a heavy cruiser, if not just short of being classed as a capital ship. “Contact Captian Kasef of _The Neolandia’s Pride_. Our cruisers aren’t designed for this kind of combat.” She said.

“Right away Ma’am.”

She smiled as she awaited Kasef’s arrival. The young prince of Neolandia was given charge over a warship to prepare for the responsibility of ruling over a kingdom. She wasn’t sure if it was a wise option to give him such a might warship. But being from Katolis can shape her mind to view people differently.

From above, green turbolaser fire greeted her sight. Alongside it, blue Ion fire quickly moved before the shadow of an Imperial I Class Star Destroyer appeared over her vessel. The Pirate heavy cruiser was quick to sustain damage. Narrowing her eyes, she quickly turned to face her comms officer. “Please inform the hot-headed captain that we need the ships intact so that we may retrieve what was stolen, I don’t particularly care if the crew is killed in the process, but at least a few high ranked members of their crews would be nice to have alive for interrogation.” She said, not pleased by the way that the young prince acted with his command.

* * *

The battle didn’t last long, she was glad for that. But she wasn’t exactly pleased with how Kasef had acted during it. While they held the same rank, she was, from a certain point of view, held a higher rank then Kasef in the navy. Not only was her tactical and strategic mastery vast, but her connections to Viren and her place as captain of not only _The Aaravos_ but also _The Trident_ , an Arquitens Command Cruiser was something that demanded respect.

“Captain Arimar.” Kasef greeted as he saw her enter his quarters. 

“Captain Kasef. May I remind you what you are supposed to be learning while in command of such a formidable warship?” She greeted in return. Her tolerance for hot-headed imperials wasn’t great, having served upon the Fourth Fleet which had its fair share of hot-headed captains and officers. Her distaste for them was something that its commanding officer shared.

Kasef raised an eyebrow. “I ended the fight quickly, what more do you want?” He said.

Arimar rolled a fist. “Captain Kasef, I may be of equal rank, but don’t forget that I command two ships. And as I’m currently in charge of ensuring that this precious cargo isn’t stolen, or worse, damaged, your arrogance nearly cost the Empire vital resources for Grand Admiral Viren’s operation on Xadia.” She said, slamming her fist onto his desk.

Kasef narrowed his eyes. “If I was in charge of it, I would’ve just had them destroyed alongside the pirates.” He replied.

Arimar shook her head. “Your ego is something to behold, it’s no wonder your father didn’t want to keep you around. You can hardly do anything.” She began, pausing as she narrowed her eyes. “But don’t forget, I served under the Grand Admiral in charge of the Fourth Fleet, I’ve seen my fair share of your type, politically picked members. It’s a disgrace, a shame I can’t fix it myself like he could.”

Kasef frowned. “Fourth Fleet, the large fleet that’s stationed at Byss permanently unless ordered otherwise by the Emperor himself.” He said, making sure he was correct.

Arimar nodded. “There’s a reason the Emperor keeps it close at hand, protecting his personal fortress world.” She replied. “Now, if you excuse me, I have to see this cargo to Xadia and to the Grand Admiral himself.” She added, leaving the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a few connections to legends and a reference to one of my Star Wars OCs. If you read my story Order of Light, and if you know the history of Byss within legends, you'll be able to guess why this fleet is kept close to the Emperor. Order of Light is found on Fanfiction.net under the Rebels page.
> 
> Yes, I do my research, these are all real force techniques.
> 
> Arimar has appeared previously in this book, although unnamed, she did appear briefly in The Jedi Knight in command of the Arquitens Command Cruiser called The Tyrant which also appeared, unnamed, in The Moonshadow Corvette.


	9. Mission to Concordia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum nodded. “They came out of nowhere, lead by a former member of my step-fathers high council, one Lord Viren. He attacked around two months ago. I don’t know what he told the Emperor about Xadia, but I do know that he wants me.” He explained.

Callum stood silently within the cockpit of _The Golden Knight_ , before them, hovering in the air, engaged in combat with an Imperial Class I Star Destroyer, was a Keldabe Class Battleship. The Mandalorian Capital Ship. The blocky, sharp edges of the warship made for a unique design.

Racing around the ship, several Mandalorian Fan Fighter’s engaged in combat with Imperial TIE Fighters. A small squad of them broke of formation, the lead fighter had unique markings. As they came into range of _The Golden Knight_ , the holoprojector beeped.

Janai leaned forward and answered, the blue image of the lead fighter’s pilot flashed to life before their eyes. “State your business.” He demanded, his voice strong with authority and command.

Rayla narrowed her eyes and stepped forward. “Count Fell, please try to keep the violence directed at the Empire.” She replied.

“Ori’ramikad Rayla, I was not expecting to see you near Concordia again.” Fell replied with slight shock. “Given your reasons for leaving that is.” He corrected after realising he made it sound like she wasn’t welcome anymore.

Rayla shook her head. “Al’verde, I come with a Rebel Cell, we seek to disrupt Imperial shipments headed for Xadia but taking out the mine.” She responded.

Fell remined silent as he glanced to the side, the Imperial Star Destroyer had taken serious damage, flames rose from several points along its hull. “I wish you the best of luck ad’ika. I’ll make sure that the Empire’s distracted from your mission. For Clan Ordo.” He finished.

Rayla nodded. “For Clan Ordo.” She responded, ending the transmission. “We’re clear to head down, my family won’t bother us much.” She said, returning to her seat.

Janai nodded as she glanced out the window, watching as the Imperial Star Destroyer slowly fell towards the Concordia’s surface. “We better be ready for a fight when we arrive.” She said, looking over her shoulder. “Gather what you need.”

* * *

Callum’s eyes swept over the mine entrance, a small turbolaser was set up at the entrance, a small squad of Stormtroopers and an AT ST patrolled the place. He frowned as he slid back down to see the Janai and Rayla. “Well, what do we do?” He asked.

Janai glanced towards Rayla. “You know the terrain better than anyone, how do we approach this?” She asked.

Rayla narrowed her eyes as she looked over the small edge. “We need to pull that walker away from the turbolaser. And distract the Stormtroopers long enough for Callum to set that thing up with his creations.” She began, sliding back down to the group. “Janai, think you can pull the walker away while I cover Callum?” She asked.

Janai nodded. “Give me a few minutes and that walker won’t be an issue anymore.” She answered, looking towards Callum. “May the Force be with you.” She said, getting up to leave.

“And let it be with you as well.” Callum replied, turning to face Rayla who’d placed her helmet on. “When do we move in?” He asked.

Rayla glanced over the edge. “When that Walker goes, I draw their fire away from you. You need to get to that turbolaser and set it to blow.” She explained, watching as the walker started to turn and leave the area. “That’s our cue, let’s go.” She said, swinging herself over the edge.

Callum rolled his eyes and quickly started to follow her. Coming to a stop before some crates, he glanced up at Rayla who drew her blasters and began to fire upon the troopers. “Callum, go.” She said, drawing the Stormtroopers away from the turbolaser.

Callum took the chance sneaking behind the troopers and pulling out a few of his creations. Smirking, he gently planted them upon the base of the turret emplacement. He soon heard the sound of a walker entered the area, glancing up, he saw the AT ST had returned. Narrowing his eyes, he quickly moved away from the turret.

“The Walker’s been hijacked. Shoot it down.” One of the Stormtroopers cried, directing his fire towards the walker.

Callum dived behind some crates; he could feel Janai within the walker. He watched as the turbolaser slowly started to move, aiming at the walker. Taking the chance, he pushed the detonator in his hand, causing the turret to go up in flames.

Rayla smirked as the Stormtroopers quickly realised how outgunned they were. She rolled out from her cover, she began to fire upon the troopers, watching as they quickly fell to the ground. In the air, an Imperial Gunship quickly flew in, a few Imperial Jet troopers flew out form it’s cargo hold.

She watched as the gunship turned to fire upon the walker before a rocket made contact with the transport, causing it to fly off into the mountain side. From the sky, a few Mandalorian’s landed, firing upon the Jet troopers.

Rayla noticed one of them as Fell, a small smile came to her lips as she fired upon the remaining Stormtroopers. As the last of the troopers fell. The group gathered at the centre as _The Golden Knight_ came to land nearby.

“Count Fell, I wasn’t expecting you to show up and provide aid.” She said, greeting the elder Mandalorian with a respectful bow.

Fell turned to face her, removing his helmet in the process. He had dark skin, emerald eyes and a bald head. “The Empire seems to have lost their fighting spirit after the destruction of the Star Destroyer above.” He replied.

Rayla nodded before she turned to face her two crew members. “Count Fell, I want you to meet Jedi Knight Janai and her padawn, Prince Callum.” She said.

Fell widened his eyes slightly as he eyed Janai. “I was under the impression you had all been wiped out.” He said, walking forward. “But it’s good to know the Empire hasn’t left the Jedi extinct.” He turned to face Callum. “And a prince, of what world may I ask?”

Callum smiled lightly. “Of Xadia, I’m more so the Step-Prince of Katolis, the capital of the western side of the planet.” He answered.

Fell nodded. “Doesn’t matter if you’re a Step-Prince or not, family isn’t determined by blood ties. Rayla knows this well don’t you little one.” He said, turning to face Rayla.

“Yes, Count Fell, I do.” Rayla replied, a little embarrassed at the direction of the conversation.

Fell laughed gently as he placed a hand upon her shoulder. “I’m sure one day, you’ll find your blood family and discover why you were abandoned.” He said. “But I must ask, when did the Empire decided to invade Xadia? Last I heard, they couldn’t be bothered with the place.”

Janai sighed. “My padawn knows this best, he was there when the Empire invaded.” She said.

Callum nodded. “They came out of nowhere, lead by a former member of my step-fathers high council, one Lord Viren. He attacked around two months ago. I don’t know what he told the Emperor about Xadia, but I do know that he wants me.” He explained.

Fell nodded. “I see, you’re being hunted by him, and no doubt an Inquisitor is after you both.” He replied.

Callum rubbed his arm gently. “More like Viren’s daughter and son, General Soren and Inquisitor Claudia after us.” He answered.

Fell turned to face Rayla. “I suspect you’ve had an encounter with these two.”

Rayla nodded. “Indeed, I’ve met Soren twice, the first time was to fetch the prince from Xadia, the second time was when Janai revealed herself as a Jedi. I’ve only ever met Claudia once, aboard a dead Moonshadow Corvette.” She explained.

Fell nodded. “Well Rayla, I think it will be of great news for you to hear this, but the Darksaber has been found. It’s current owner, one Sabine Wren is searching for a worthy Mand’alor to wield it.” He said.

Rayla widened her eyes. “Maul?” She asked.

Fell shrugged his shoulders. “No one knows, he seems to have just escaped with an interest in her Lothalian friend.” He replied.

Rayla nodded. “Lady Bo-katan would love to avenge the Duchess’s death.” She muttered, looking towards the others. “However, I should also point out that there seems to be a lack of supplies here.”

Callum frowned as he glanced around. “She’s right. If there were still supplies to transport, then the Empire would’ve been all over the place by now.” He said in agreement.

Amaya soon emerged from somewhere, Bait by her side. She signed something to which Janai nodded in agreement. “Something isn’t right.”

Fell blinked. “What could’ve happened. We did have pirates here not so long ago, but I figured the Empire had dealt with them quickly and sent them packing.” He said.

Callum bent down as he picked up a blaster, it was odd considering it was anything the Empire used. As he held it, an image flashed before his eyes. A pirate fighting away, a crew of them escaping with the supplies. “He’s right, pirates were here, the Empire had dealt with them, but they escaped with what was left here.” He said, turning around to face the group.

Janai blinked as Fell stepped forward. “How could you possibly know?” He asked, stopping as he saw the blaster. “I know Mandalorians that use that type of blaster.” He pointed out.

Callum shook his head. “The Force showed me as soon as I touched the rifle.” He said.

Janai gasped as she walked forward. “Callum, you’ve been born with a rare Force ability. A power that only a select few can ever use. Psychometry. Only one other person has ever been able to use such a power, Jedi Master Quinlan Vos.” She explained.

Callum blinked before he widened his eyes. “You mean, I can learn the history of people just by touching certain objects?”

Janai nodded. “Yes, though only brief images of the even the object was included in.” She replied.

Fell glanced at Rayla who shrugged her shoulders. “This is all another language to me.” She said.

Fell chuckled. “We should get going, we need to move on before the Empire sends a fleet in. I suggest you lot do the same.” He said, putting his helmet back on.

Rayla nodded. “Will do.” She replied. “Goodbye Count Fell.” She added.

Fell shook his head. “You don’t need to worry with all the formality Rayla, I did raise you from a young age.” He replied, taking to the sky with his men.

Rayla crossed her arms in annoyance before glancing over the others. “We should get going.” She said, heading back to _The Golden Knight_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is Fell's connection to Rayla? I think I made it clear.
> 
> Some translations because well, I'm messing around my Mandalorian's, so of course I had to include their language.
> 
> Ori'ramikad is Mandalorian for Supercommando
> 
> Al'verde is Mandalorian for Commander


	10. Arimar's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum raised an eyebrow at this. “A wired name for an ability that keeps you warm.” He said.

Arimar walked down a small corridor, her eyes locked upon the office that rested the end of it. Coming to a stop, she paused before the door opened. Entering the office, she watched as Viren turned to face her, Claudia stood to the side, as did Soren. “Captain Arimar, I’m glad you could make it.” Viren greeted, taking a seat as he did so.

Arimar nodded in response. “Grand Admiral.” She said, coming to stand beside Claudia.

Viren glanced up at three of his trusted men. “We wait for one more to join us.” He said, watching the door closely. After two minutes, the door opened to reveal TW-855, he entered and came to a stop before Viren, his black and silver armour shined in the light.

“Grand Admiral.” TW-855 greeted, coming to a stop beside Soren.

Viren nodded. “Now that we are all here, I shall begin.” He began, projecting an image of a ruined city. “The discovery of an ancient human settlement upon the Elven side of Xadia has opened many new resources, but also a new discovery.” He went on, bringing up the image of a statue, a female who stood tall.

“This is the cities founder, a powerful Sith Lord who ruled over a thousand years ago. I believe that she held secrets that are key to keeping the Elves and Dragons in check.” Viren continued. “However, while TW-855 leads the archaeology effort, I left the capture of the Rebel Cell to you three.” Viren turned to face Arimar and his children. “Though it seems my children have failed to make any progress in this task.”

Arimar raised an eyebrow. “However, Captain Arimar has proved to be an effect commander in her dealings with recent pirate raids.” Viren said, pulling his gaze away from the group. “Capture the Cell and bring Prince Callum to me intact. Then, we can move on to the next stage of the operation.” He finished.

Arimar nodded. “It will be done Grand Admiral.” She said, turning around and leaving.

Viren glanced up at Claudia. “And Claudia, I know what you discovered about him. Bring him to me and together we can draw him to make use of Dark Magic.” He said, a silent warning hidden behind his words.

* * *

Arimar stood upon the bridge of her Arquitens Class Command Ship _The Trident_. “Set course for the Phindar System and rely coordinates to _The Defection_ and _The Betrayer_ so that they may meet us there.” She ordered.

* * *

Callum gently sat, watching as Janai stood silently opposite him. Her eyes locked upon him. “So far, you have learned four of the many abilities available through the Force. However, I believe it is time to continue teaching the control aspects, the first I shall teach you is Thought Shield. The ability to keep your thoughts, emotions and motives secret from others.” She explained.

Callum nodded as he closed his eyes. “How do I preform this aspect?” He asked.

Janai closed her eyes. “Let us begin simple, I want you to think of a number and do your best to keep it at the back of your mind, use the force to try and divert my attempts to find out this number.” She said.

Callum did as told, creating a mental image of the number three and pushing it to the back of his mind. One done so, he began to mentally create a wall using the force to try and block out anyone who attempted to enter his mind.

Janai frowned as she encountered the walls Callum had created to block her out. For a beginner, she hadn’t expected him to build such strong walls. This was a shock to her as she continued to push forward in her goal to find out what number he had decided to hide from her.

Callum felt Janai push into his thoughts, but he continued to block her out, keeping his walls built strong as he started to create several more layers to his mental defence.

Janai eventually surrendered after she broke through the first wall only to find a second one. Shaking her head, she opened her eyes. “You seem to have developed this technique over the time you spent growing up.” She said, knocking Callum out from his concertation.

Callum glanced up at his teacher and nodded. “It happens when you happen to have been raised by someone who wasn’t your parents.” He replied, watching her closely.

Janai nodded in understanding. “I see. It is a good thing you’ve developed this ability, even if you were unaware you could use the Force. It isn’t uncommon for non-Force users to use this technique as well.” She responded.

Callum blinked but nodded in response. “I see, so what’s next?” He asked.

Janai smirked. “Considering that at times, we will find ourselves on a cold world or in cold to near freezing parts of a world. I think it wise to teach you Tapas, the ability to remain warm in cold environments.” She said.

Callum raised an eyebrow at this. “A wired name for an ability that keeps you warm.” He said.

Janai nodded in agreement. “It is. But no ones bothered by the name.” She replied. “But to utilise this ability, you must use the Force to keep the heat within your body. Concentrate upon your heat, and keep it trapped inside.” She explained.

Callum did as told, closing his eyes as he started to concentrate upon the heat his body generated. Using the Force, he began to force his heat back towards his body. However, he didn’t feel anything different. “I don’t understand.” He said.

Janai sighed. “It will take time to master everything, but I have faith that you will master everything.” She replied.

Callum nodded as he opened his eyes. “I think I want to try and work on some of the other Force Powers I’ve learned already.” He said.

* * *

Rayla glanced down at a small pendant, a Moon Opal. Fell had given it to her when she left Concordia in search of her birth parents. Saying that it will guide the way to them. She wasn’t sure what it was or why he had given it to her, but she was positive that it held a meaning. Glancing up, she sighed. Wherever her parents had gone, she could only hope that they were waiting for her.

* * *

Across the stars, far from Xadia, floating close to the edge of the Unknown Regions, a small fleet of Elven and Duren ships moved. The slick and curved features of the Duren frigates and corvettes in their white and blue colouring stood out against the long, curved features of the Sunfire Class Star Destroyer that moved alongside them, around three Moonshadow Class Corvettes moved about, a single Earthblood Class Cruiser, the two large engines, the single frontal cylinder that stood out combined with the two curved edges either side of the engines was different. Two Skywing Class Frigates were joined by a Startouch Class Frigate and a single Oceanborn Class Cruiser.

A small fleet that had managed to escape from Xadia following the Empire’s invasions. A fleet that had joined forces to survive the galaxy and protect their royal cargo. Aboard the Sunfire Class Star Destroyer, the Dragon Queen and her son, Zym stood silently as did Ezran. A few others, including Queen Aanya stood.

“We need to strike back against the Empire, we need to take Xadia back.” Zym exclaimed, while he was young, he wasn’t new to war.

Ezran glanced up at the Dragon Queen before looked at Queen Aanya. “We need to gather any others who escaped, unite out forces before going against the Empire. Viren is smart, and has no doubt got several new allies among his fleet that we need to be careful about.” He said.

“But the longer Xadia is under that tyrants rule, the more my people will suffer.” Zym protested.

Aanya shook her head. “While that is true, we mustn’t also forget that three of the Human Kingdoms support him, my spies have informed me that Viren has focused his efforts on two sources, he has deployed Captian Arimar, Claudia and Soren to hunt down a Rebel Cell while his Abysstrooper TW-855 works to uncover the secrets of an ancient human city.” She stated.

The Dragon Queen sighed. “Elarion, that city was tainted by Dark Magic over a thousand years ago, supported by the Sith Lord Aaravos and his apprentice, Darth Elarion. But this Rebel Cell, the need to hunt them down with his own children and trusted naval captain means they are of importance.” She said.

Aanya nodded before looking towards Ezran. “There are rumours going around Ezran, that Viren is after your brother because he is Force Sensitive.” She said.

Ezran blinked. “Impossible, I would’ve known if he was Force Sensitive having grown up around him.” He said.

The Dragon Queen shook her head. “Your brother, that was what the Elves and dragons felt, what my husband went after. He is strong in the Force, stronger than my husband.” She responded.

Ezran sighed. “Was he the reason our mother is dead?” He asked.

The Dragon Queen shrugged her shoulders. “I do not know. One with the rare force ability of psychometry may be able to discover if he was or not.” She replied.

Ezran nodded. “Well, we should move out, we’ve stayed here for too long.” He said.

“I agree with Ezran, we need to move the fleet and hope that we find others, perhaps surviving ships from the Standing Battalion, Katolis fighters are superior to Elven fighters. We could use them.” She said.

The Dragon Queen nodded in agreement. “Indeed, our fighters were always inferior to your Katolis fighters.”

* * *

Arimar narrowed her eyes as she eyed Claudia closely. “We need to ambush them, trap them where they won’t be able to escape. Send for an Interdictor, we will trap them the next time we meet.” She said.

“Once we’ve captured them, we will separate them from each other. I leave the Mandalorian to you General Soren, alongside their pilot and droid. The Jedi Knight shall be yours 13th Sister, meanwhile, I shall take Prince Callum back to the Grand Admiral myself.” She finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Force powers and the first appearance of Ezran since the start, we won't be seeing much of them for a while longer, but at least we know what they're up to now. Arimar means business. With her spot as Viren's right hand within the Navy, she has the power to call on the Interdictor, there won't be any escape for our heroes this time...
> 
> I have a spinoff in the works for if Avizandum succeeded in taking Callum. Ideas for it would be welcome plot wise.


	11. A Father's Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Who are you?” She demanded, igniting her crimson blades.

Callum narrowed his eyes as he eyed the holoprojector closely, the blue image of a Gozanti hovered above the projector ever so slightly. He wasn’t new to the raids upon these Imperial Freighters, it was how they got their supplies. “Callum, this raid will require you to remain behind with your aunt.” Janai said.

Callum glanced up to see his mentor. He nodded and glanced towards his aunt who smiled lightly. “Rayla, gather your gear and be ready to board. This raid will be a tough one, no doubt they’ve increased the number of troopers guarding these freighters.” Janai went on, turning to face Rayla.

* * *

Callum leaned back as he glanced towards bait. There was something about this raid that didn’t sit well with him, but he couldn’t quite place where this unsettling feeling came from. Amaya navigated _The Golden Knight_ in towards the freighter as Janai and Rayla made short work fo their fighter escort.

As they docked, Callum frowned and bit his lower lip as he eyed the scanners closely. Bait made a series of sounds before rolling out to check on some of the other systems that he couldn’t access from the cockpit. Turning to face his aunt, he saw a calmness in her eyes. Yet the unsettling feeling remained, no matter how many times he saw how confident and calm everyone else was.

* * *

Arimar smirked as she received a distress call close to their vicinity. “Captain, inform the rest of our taskforce to jump to these coordinates.” She ordered, standing tall as she narrowed her eyes with a cunning gaze.

* * *

Callum knew his unsettling feeling was trouble, he leaned forward, eyes wide as he saw a few Imperial warships enter the system. Reaching for his comm, he quickly reached Janai. “What is Callum?” She asked.

Callum glanced down towards the lead ship. “Imperial taskforce, two light cruiser class, a star destroyer class and a corvette class have just entered the system, they were ready for us.” He replied. He wasn’t ready for such an encounter as he eyed the Victory I Class Star Destroyer closely. “I think the Inquisitor found us.” He added.

“That changes things, we need to get out of here.” Janai said, ending the call.

Callum leaned back as he watched the Imperial taskforce hold position. He found it curious as to why they hadn’t deployed fighters yet, or moved closer now that he looked closely.

“That’s a taskforce alright.” Rayla stated, coming to a stop behind Callum as she took a seat behind him.

Callum glanced back to see Janai stand tall as she rested her hands upon the seats he and Amaya currently occupied. “Let’s get out of here, we got enough things to get us going.” She ordered.

Callum turned to face the Imperial taskforce once more as they started to move away from them. He narrowed his eyes closely, curious as to why they hadn’t bothered to move. “Jump into hyperspace now.” Janai said, watching as the blue lines appeared before a bright spark of colour clouded their vision. The ship rocked causing Janai to steady herself as they found themselves facing the Imperial taskforce once more. “What in the name of Avizandum pulled us out of hyperspace?” Janai questioned.

* * *

“Gravity Well generators activated Ma’am.”

Arimar smirked as she stepped forward along the bridge of the Interdictor Class Star Destroyer as it moved out from behind _The Betrayer_. “Inform the 13th Sister to activate her tractor beam and draw the Rebel craft in.” She commanded, moving her hands behind her back.

* * *

Callum felt _The Golden Knight_ rock again as a tractor beam locked onto them. Glancing up, he saw the hangar bay of _The Betrayer_ grow closer with every second. “This isn’t good.” He exclaimed, getting up from his chair as he moved quickly out of the cockpit and towards his room.

Once inside, he quickly glanced around, moving things around as he searched for something. He spent several minutes as he soon heard blaster fire in the hallways, hiding a few things, he quickly found what he was after, grasping it tightly, he quickly tucked it away within a secret compartment below his bed.

Turning around, he saw a few of Claudia’s Feartrooper’s standing behind him. Raising his hands, he closed his eyes as he felt the butt of a rifle upon his face.

* * *

Walking down the streets of a town, a man in cloak moved about. Turning a corner, he quickly moved down an alleyway before coming to a stop before a green Twi’lek. Lifting his head, he removed the hood from his head to reveal dark brown hair with green eyes and fair skin stood. “Dolam, you shouldn’t have shown yourself around here again.” The Twi’lek said.

Dolam shook his head as he leaned forward. “I need information regarding recent imperial activity with a Force Sensitive from Xadia.” He replied, ignoring the Twi’lek’s early statement.

The Twi’lek narrowed his eyes. “It’ll cost you.” He said.

Dolam shook his head as he gently removed a hand from his cloak. The Twi’lek before him started to reach up to his throat as he was lifted into the air. “I don’t have time for your games, Poclosi.” He responded.

Poclosi widened his eyes. “Ok, ok, ok.” He said weakly.

Dolam dropped his hand, releasing Poclosi. “Speak what you know.” He said, a silent threat behind his words.

Poclosi backed up slightly as he turned to face his men. “You’re an idiot, you know that Dolam. Get him boys.” He said.

Dolam glanced to either side of him as a few dozen men emerged from the shadows. Smirking, he grabbed a T shaped hilt hidden beneath his cloak. With a smirk, he turned fast, igniting a blue blade as he cut through the men surrounding him. Standing tall again, he watched as their heads fell to the ground, their bodies not far behind them.

Poclosi blinked. “What do you want to know?” He asked, backing against wall he watched as Dolam approached him closely.

Dolam narrowed his eyes. “You won’t need to speak; I’ll simply tear that knowledge from your brain since I don’t trust you.” He replied. Raising his hands as he began to force his way into Poclosi’s mind.

The Twi’lek screamed in pain as Dolam preformed the Dark Side ability known as Drain Knowledge. Tearing through the Twi’leks’ deepest memories, he soon found the information he was after and withdrew from his probing. “Thank you for your cooperation.” He said, leaving a brain damaged Poclosi behind.

* * *

Callum gently opened his eyes as he found himself within a grey cell. Glancing around, he determined that he’d been captured by the Empire. Standing tall, he glanced around before the door opened. His eyes drifted towards the person who entered to find Arimar standing tall. “Prince Callum.” She greeted.

Callum narrowed his eyes. “Who are you?”

Arimar smirked. “I am Captain Arimar of the Imperial Navy.” She replied. “And the Grand Admiral wants you alive.” She replied. Turning around. “But he never said in what condition.” She added with a cunning smirk.

Callum backed up slightly as he noticed the deadly glimmer in her gaze.

* * *

Janai frowned as she eyed Claudia closely. “You will never turn him.” She said.

Claudia shook her head as she stepped towards the cell door. “I think my father and I can turn him, because you won’t be around to stop us when we arrive at Xadia.” She replied. Leaving the cell.

Janai narrowed her eyes as she returned to sit upon the metal bed. She closed her eyes and began to focus upon the people aboard, she could feel Claudia moving towards the bridge, that wasn’t different to her, she could feel her holocron aboard _The Golden Knight_. She felt good knowing that her ship was still intact. And hadn’t been searched yet.

But other then that, she couldn’t feel anything else. She paused, something new had appeared within her senses, a powerful presence in the Force, a presence she hadn’t felt in a long time. Opening her eyes, she smirked. “Master.” She muttered, standing tall.

* * *

Dolam smirked as he cut down a few more Stormtroopers. His eyes narrowed as he marched forward, blocking blaster bolts with ease. Turning around, he quickly used the Force to send a few more Stormtroopers back before he turned to face Claudia who stood tall. 

“Who are you?” She demanded, igniting her crimson blades.

Dolam smirked. “An inquisitor, so you must be the one who was sent to hunt down who I seek.” He replied, standing ready. “But if you must know, I’m a former Jedi Master of the Jedi Order before your Empire wiped them out.”

Claudia smirked. “Since I won’t be able to kill my other target for a while, I guess you’ll have to suffice.” She said, charging forward as she swung downwards.

Dolam smirked and parried the strike and swung his own sapphire blade. Claudia moved around, ducking under the blade and moving to strike only to find Dolam leaping to the side and blocking. The two started to dance around, their blades clashing in bright flashes of light as they advanced down the corridors of _The Betrayer_.

As the two entered a larger room, Dolam saw a few Stormtroopers moved in, their weapons raised. He smirked and pushed Claudia back before he raised his hand, causing each of the Stormtroopers to hover in the air as their hands moved to their necks.

Claudia widened her eyes. “You say you were a Jedi.” She said mockingly, watching Dolam’s display of the Dark Side with amusement.

Dolam chuckled as he dropped the dead bodies of the Stormtroopers. “As I said, I was a former member of the Jedi Order, I consider myself a Grey Jedi now, I use both sides of the Force, no matter what.” He replied, standing ready as he eyed Claudia closely.

Claudia growled and charged forward, swinging her blade around as Dolam leapt to the side and parried her sudden barrage of swings. Shaking his head, Dolam allowed his blade to clash with hers. “Your footwork is good; your skill and agility are impressive. But I expected nothing less from one of Viren’s children.” He said, leaning forward as he did.

Claudia blinked. “Who are you?” She questioned, breaking their lock off as she backed up.

Dolam chuckled. “Perhaps you’ll find others willing to talk, but I’ve wasted enough time here.” He said, racing forward as he brought his blade up. Tapping into the Force, he tore Claudia’s blade from her grasp and sliced down. A scream echoed across the hallways as Dolam stood over Claudia, her left hand clutched around her shoulder joint.

* * *

Janai glanced up to see the cell door open, Dolam stood tall as he glanced around. “Janai.” He greeted.

Janai walked forward. “Master Dolam.” She greeted. “What brings you here?” She asked.

Dolam glanced around. “I was looking for Callum.” He replied.

Janai nodded. “I see, he’s been taken by another Imperial Captain, my whole crew was separated.” She responded.

Dolam nodded. “Come, head to your ship and find the rest of your crew, I’ll find Callum and make sure he’s safe.” He said, leading the way out before he produced something from his cloak. “I believe you left this as well.” He added.

* * *

Callum glanced up, ignoring the pain that shot up his spine as he did so. The sound of fighting outside grew louder before a body slammed against the cell door. Suddenly, it opened to reveal Dolam. “Callum, I’m glad I found you.” He greeted, entering the cell and glancing back. “Let’s get you out of here.” He said, leading the way out of the cell.

Callum moved fast, ignoring the pain in his body as he did so. The sound of Stormtroopers approaching them increased as they moved. Entering a small hangar, Callum glanced back to see Dolam turn around. “Callum, stand strong.” He said, igniting his lightsaber as the Stormtroopers began to open fire.

Callum dived to the side, watching as Dolam started to block their blasts while using the Force to take them down. But no matter how many times Dolam took one down, several more took their place and kept firing.

Soon, Dolam had backed up to a small ship. Callum glanced up and opened his mouth to scream out before a bolt flew through the air from behind, hitting Dolam in the back.

Dolam turned around to see Arimar standing, her left hand behind her back while her right hand held a small pistol in hand. “Dolam, it’s so nice to see you again.” She greeted, walking forward as Dolam dropped his lightsaber.

Callum watched closely as Arimar came to a stop before Dolam. “And I must say, it is a shame to see one’s father fall protecting their own blood.” She finished with a cruel smirk.

Callum blinked as Dolam looked over at Callum and silently made his way over to him, falling to the ground before him. “Callum, my shining boy.” He began, breathing heavily as he used the Force to pull his lightsaber to him. “Take this.” He said, forcing the hilt into Callum’s hand.

Callum blinked as the sound of a ship entering could be heard, glancing up, he saw _The Golden Knight_ , its ramp open. Looking back at Dolam, no, his father, he sighed. “Father.” He said.

Dolam nodded as he smiled. “Embrace the Force my son, the Light and the Dark are yours to command, beware Viren and his ambitions for the war has only begun.” He said, closing his eyes as he died.

Callum stood tall and turned, running towards _The Golden Knight_ , Rayla stood upon the ramp, firing away at the Stormtroopers with one of her Westar blasters. Callum leapt into the air, landing upon the ramp and running up it, Rayla behind him. Closing the ramp, he turned around to see Arimar smiling cruelly.

* * *

As they jumped to hyperspace, Callum allowed himself to rest against the side of the wall by the ramp before sliding down as he held his father’s lightsaber close to his chest. A few tears started to form before they rolled down his cheeks.

Rayla stood tall, watching as Callum buried his face into his knees. She watched as he held the lightsaber tightly. Watching her friend closely, she saw the pain he was going through. With the light, she could see purple marks upon his body, dried stains of blood littered his clothing.

Sitting down next to Callum, Rayla sighed. “This may sound wired, but…” She paused, taking a deep breath. “Are you ok?” She asked.

Callum shook his head silently barely looking up from the lightsaber hilt in his hands. He felt an arm pull him in, he glanced up to see Rayla sitting gently, rubbing his back. He glanced back down. “My parents, I barely knew them, and they died protecting me.” He muttered 

“I never knew my birth parents; it pains me knowing that I may never meet them in person.” Rayla began. “But I think I speak for everyone when I say this.” She continued. “Your parents aren’t determined by blood, but by who you see as parents. I see Fell as my father, despite the fact that he isn’t my birth father.” She finished.

Callum sniffled gently. “I never had a father figure, or a mother figure in my life. I had the royal council and other members of my family raise me.” He replied, looking up from the hilt he held tightly. “And then, when I might finally have a parental figure again, he’s taken from me.” He finished.

Rayla closed her eyes. “I’m not the best person to speak life and change, Janai or your aunt are better suited to that.” She responded.

Callum nodded, removing himself from Rayla’s embrace and standing tall. “I think I need sometime to myself.” He said, leaving the small room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dolam, born on Lothal, former Jedi Master and the birth father to Callum within this universe, he's had quite the adventure since the Jedi Purge, killing Sol Regem, getting involved with pirates and sorts of other things.


	12. Pain and Bounties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viren turned to face the ghostly spectre of the Elven Sith Lord. “So you know where he is but won’t tell me?” He accused, walking forward as he grasped his staff.

Arimar narrowed her eyes as she eyed the small pirate fleet before them. Squadrons of TIE Fighters flew in and around the Pirate fighters, several stolen vessels moved about, each of them marked with a cloud. At the back of the group, a Venator Class Star Destroyer hovered, unleashing swarms of fighters upon the battlefield.

“Ma’am, enemy corvettes moving into range.”

She smirked. “Inform _The Defection_ to watch their flank, meanwhile, have _The Siren_ move in to cover them.” She paused, her gaze moving from the corvettes to rest upon a small heavy cruiser. “Have _The Betrayer_ engage at long range.”

From the left, an Arquitens Class Command Cruiser moved ever so slightly into battle, it’s turbolaser batteries firing upon the corvettes engaging _The Defection_. “Incoming bombers!”

Arimar narrowed her eyes. “Get me Captain Marshall of the 203rd.”

“Captain.” Marshall said over the comm, her voice soft and caring, but serious.

“Bring you squadron back and cover _The Trident_ Captain.” Arimar responded.

“Yes Captain.” Marshall complied.

Arimar smirked as a squadron of TIE Interceptors moved to engage the small bomber squadron headed for them. “Inform Captain Lawrence to hold position, we don’t want these pirates to escape.” She said, watching as a bright light engulfed a corvette.

Her gaze quickly rested upon a small frigate. “Forward batteries, target the frigate at full power.”

A bright light lit up the hull of _The Trident_ as wave after wave of turbolaser fire shot forth towards the frigate. Explosions rocked the frigates hull as the turbolasers made impact, chunks of metal and organic life flew out from the impacts. Bodies of the dead crew members floated in the dead of space.

“Ma’am, that Venator is in range now.”

Arimar frowned as she leaned forward. “Where is Captain Atalanta and _The Calamity_?” She questioned, watching as another corvette went up in flames as did the heavy cruiser.

“Three minutes away Captain.”

Arimar rolled a fist as she observed the battlefield. “Use the corpses of the ships as cover.”

As time passed, Arimar could only watch as the pirate Venator fired upon _The Siren_ , resulting in severe damage to the ships hull and system when _The Calamity_ arrive. The presence of the Imperial Star Destroyer proved to demoralise the pirates as their Venator started to take damage from the turbolasers of its successor warship.

* * *

Callum sat alone upon his bed; his gaze rested upon the lightsaber hilt he held loosely within his hands. He analysed its details, it definitely held that Katolis theme, the cross guard of metal, the golden touch to the silver metal of the hilt. It reminded him of home greatly.

“You have been distant.”

Callum glanced up to see Janai standing in the doorway, her gaze resting upon the lightsaber hilt. “Master Dolam was an odd one within the Jedi Order. His beliefs about the Force were questionable.” She said, walking forward. “It didn’t matter to him if he used the Dark Side, ‘ _If it means protecting the innocent, so be it.’_ That is a line I will never forget. It was his go to response whenever someone brought up his use of the Dark Side.” She went on.

Callum sighed. “Doesn’t help the fact that he died before my eyes, or the fact that I never got to know him.” He muttered, closing his eyes as he remembered the dying form of his father.

Janai took a seat next to her padawan, placing a hand upon his shoulder. “You know him through me, I spent a great deal of time with him, learning everything I could about the Force. His knowledge is now being passed on to you.” She said.

Callum placed the lightsaber hilt to his left. “That’s not what I meant, and you know it. He was my father, my birth father.” He responded, tears starting to form within his eyes.

Janai took a deep breath as she studied Callum’s fragile form. “Yes, I do know what you mean. I never knew my parents before Avizandum took me to the Jedi Temple, he was upset when your father took me on as a padawn. Believed that I was going to be tainted by the Dark Side for working with him. By your father, he was caring and respectful. You know what he told Avizandum?”

Callum shook his head, watching as his master looked towards the wall. “He said that no matter what, it was my choice whether or not I used the Dark Side. He said that it was up to me to respect my heritage, to honour my origins and people or throw them out the window and follow my own path in the galaxy.”

Callum never bothered to answer, instead, tears started to flow from his eyes. His breathing grew heavy as he sniffled. Janai gently pulled Callum in, wrapping her arms around him. She trapped him in a warm embrace of comfort, rubbing his back gently as she thought about what to say.

“Let it out my padawan. Bottling up your emotions will only bring out the worst of us all.” She soothed, hoping to calm him down as he cried into her shoulder. She could only imagine the pain of losing your parents. “You are alive, that is all that mattered to your parents, you can fight on in their memory, bring this Empire down and bring about peace so that no child has to ever live through what you have.” She continued.

Callum slowly clamed down. Time passed and eventually he pulled free from Janai’s embrace, his gaze moving to fall upon the lightsaber hilt that rested discarded upon the bed. “I may never know what happened to my mother, but I won’t let my father’s death be in vain, I will bring the Empire down, even if it costs me my life.” He vowed, standing tall as he ignited the lightsaber, the blue blade illuminating the room. His eyes showed a single thing, determination.

* * *

Aaravos growled as he rested upon his throne, his Sith yellow eyes narrowed as he rolled his fists. He could feel the power within Callum grow with newfound determination. This power wasn’t something he would let undermine his plans, the decades he’d spent plotting his return to the galaxy. Standing tall, he marched forward and came to a stop before sitting down.

* * *

“Viren, I wonder if you’ve felt it yet?” Aaravos asked as he hovered around the man.

Viren glanced up to see his partner. “Felt what yet?” He asked, curious as to what the Sith Lord meant.

Aaravos smirked. “The power within the young prince you seek to bend to your will. The darkness that is encased in his heart, surely you would’ve felt it?” He replied.

Viren narrowed his eyes as he rested his staff against the wall. “So that’s what this cold presence that I’ve felt is. Prince Callum has a strong connection to the Dark Side within his heart.” He said, a sinister grin forming upon his lips.

“So, you have felt it. The darkness that permeates his very body. But what if I were to inform you that I have been keeping track of his power within the Force.” Aaravos said.

Viren turned to face the ghostly spectre of the Elven Sith Lord. “So you know where he is but won’t tell me?” He accused, walking forward as he grasped his staff.

Aaravos shook his head. “Oh no, I can’t pinpoint his location, all I know is that he has found new determination that has fuelled his power.” He responded.

Viren frowned. “What do you mean?” He questioned.

Aaravos smiled. “He has grown, he has a new goal, it will make our goals harder to achieve, but not impossible, I think it is time that you look for another to provide aid in your goals in obtaining the young prince.” He said.

Viren narrowed his eyes before raising an eyebrow. “And what do you suggest?” He asked.

Aaravos smirked. “Why, when you want something and the people you’ve tasked to do so have failed, the most favoured option is to fall to money and those who would do pursue the job without hesitation.” He replied cryptically.

Viren nodded as he turned around. “You suggest putting a bounty on his head, to bring him in alive.” He said.

Aaravos. “Indeed.”

* * *

Arimar walked down the halls of her ship before entering her quarters. A troubled thought continued to linger at the forefront of her mind. What Dolam had told her before he promptly died. The battle with the pirates had been a nice distraction from it, but it wasn’t enough to keep her mind occupied.

Washing her face, she looked into the mirror. “Even in death, you still have the last word.” She muttered. Walking towards her bed, she quickly rested upon it, her eyes locked upon the ceiling. Her mind locked upon a single thought.

_“You tortured your own godson.”_

The words taunted her, causing regret and pain to her own mind. She never truly knew she had a godson, but his words, the truth behind them came upon her like a warship had just been slammed into her from orbit.

Leaning forward she groaned as sleep refused to come to her. “Why did you mention that?” She wondered aloud, curious as to what he hoped to achieve. Frowning, she swung her legs out over the edge of the bed.

* * *

Claudia grunted in pain as the robotic arm was attached to her body, the black metal matched with silver details, the red emblem of Dark Magic upon her shoulder. The reality that she had lost an arm in a fight against Callum’s father, it was painful to bare, the fight, the way he had taunted her, it angered her greatly.

Watching the medical droid closely, she felt a few stings as he tested the ability of her senses with the new limb. Closing her eyes, she remembered back to her days of training, the days that she spent mastering the Force, as she became an Inquisitor for the Empire, how her father had pulled several strings to keep her close by his side.

She was thankful for it, but even now, she wondered if she could’ve trained harder, learned new things if she had accepted the offer made to her by Lord Vader to remain behind. No matter how much she wondered, she knew that the past was the past, and now she had to be ready for the future. She had felt the strength and raw power radiating from Dolam, she knew to be wary of Callum, and now, she was more then likely going to be wary of Janai.

* * *

Soren stood tall as he eyed the small taskforce assembled to hunt down a single ship, a simple freighter. He didn’t really understand why, he was positive that he could’ve taken Callum in with ease, it was that cursed Jedi that threw everything into chaos.

But he did have other thoughts. His father wanted Callum for something, if what Claudia knew was true, and from what he had learned when questioning Amaya and Janai, he knew it wasn’t good. He had a gut feeling that he was but a pawn in a larger game that his father was playing.

Nevertheless, he had a duty to obey, any meager thoughts he had couldn’t be allowed to get in the way of his job. He couldn’t afford to let them emerge.

* * *

In a far corner of the galaxy, a Skywing Elf glanced over a small poster, one of her eyes, a cyan eye at the sight of the poster. She smirked as she unravelled her wings and tore the poster from its place upon the wall. “The hunt is one.” She muttered, taking to the sky towards her ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little twist to Arimar, some doubt with Soren and some new found sense for Claudia as well as a new plan for Viren to obtain Callum.
> 
> I dusted off Star Wars: Thrawn to get some inspiration this chapter, The fight scene was inspired by a few of the space skirmishes in the novel.


	13. Escape to Tempestas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viren turned to face the Sith Lord. “The Aaravos Class Defence Station.” He responded, turning back to his work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters, one day. I was bored.

Callum stood silently; his breathing steady as he listened to what Janai had to say. “When it comes to Lightsaber combat, there are seven forms. Shii-Cho, Makashi, Soresu, Ataru, Shien or Djem So, Niman and Vaapad or Juyo.”

“Taking into account your creativity and strong connection to the Force, I believe that form six, Niman will suit you best.” She paused, watching Callum closely. “While I was taught the basics of this form, your father was a powerful practitioner of the style. He was the only expert in Niman that survived the first battle of Geonosis.” She finished

Callum nodded as Janai picked up a wooden stick. “The first thing you need to know is the opening stance of Niman. The stance is wide and open, your blade is held out from the body like this.” She started, demonstrating as she held the stick out form her body to the right.

“The blade is angled upwards and back while your other hand is folded across the chest, your feet also need to be evenly spaced.” She finished, adjusting her stance to demonstrate.

“Now, I want you to try.” She said. Callum picked up the other stick and stood tall. Spreading out his legs, he held his left hand outwards, holding the stick backwards as he adjusted it to face upwards and back all the while he moved his right hand to rest over his chest.

Janai slowly moved out of the stance and made her way to stand before her padawan. “You need to adjust your left hand, and space out your feet a little.” She paused, glancing over the rest of his stance. “Hold the stick back a little more and bring your right hand forward slightly.” She added, watching as Callum adjusted accordingly.

“Perfect.”

Callum watched his master closely. “Anything else I need to know about the stance before moving on?” He asked.

Janai smirked. “Only that you need to repeat this till it becomes instinct.” She replied, eliciting a groan to escape Callum’s throat much to her amusement. “It shouldn’t be anything different to how you became master in art.” She stated.

Callum sighed as he stood full. “So, what next?” He questioned.

Janai turned to face him. “I want to see how well you’ve progressed in terms of the Force abilities I’ve taught you so far.”

* * *

Arimar stood before the holographic image of Viren. The blue image stood tall as she watched him closely. “So, you want to take out the pirates base of operations, cut them down where they stand.” He said.

Arimar nodded. “Yes, Grand Admiral.” She confirmed.

“And you wish to have _The Calamity_ and _The Eradicator_ join you for this operation.”

“Positive Grand Admiral.”

Viren smiled. “Very good, I have received word from Coruscant and a rank plaque for you, Admiral Arimar.” He said. “You have my permission to take out these pirates.”

Arimar nodded. “Thank you, Grand Admiral.” She responded as the transmission ended. Soren came to a stop beside her.

“A promotion, who’s good will was it that gave you such a thing?” He asked.

Arimar turned to face Soren. “I guess we’ll find out soon enough.” She replied, walking along the bridge of the Interdictor cruiser _Black Cloud_. At the far end, a man clad in a black uniform stood, his golden eyes glued to the sea of stars outside. His dark skin shined in the light. “Captain Lawrence, what is the status of the task force?” She asked.

Captain Lawrence turned to face Arimar. “Captain Arimar. The task force holds position as you ordered.” He responded.

Arimar narrowed her eyes. “It’s Admiral Arimar, captain.” She corrected, standing tall as she put her hands behind her back. “Be ready to receive two Imperial Star Destroyers, we will assault the pirate base and end their threat before they can interfere in the Grand Admiral’s plans further.”

Lawrence nodded, walking off to finalise things before their reinforcements arrived.

* * *

The ship flew fast as it entered a system, at the controls, clad in a grey outfit, was Nyx. “Let’s see where this Prince has gotten too.” She said, checking the radar among other things, attempting to pinpoint his location.

Several minutes passed before she yelled in success. “Near Tempestas, perfect. The storms should cover my approach.”

* * *

Callum eyed the world closely, he could see the swirls of white of the planet, the storm clouds that seemed to lay siege to the planet without regret. “Tempestas, said to be the birth world of the Skywing Elves and Storm Dragons, elven months of ruthless storms with a single month of boiling hot weather” Janai said.

Callum blinked as he leaned forward. “So why are we here?” He asked.

Janai glanced back. “A chance to hide from the Empire, to further your training without interruption.” She answered.

Callum nodded, as he backed up. The ship’s comm soon went off. “Who’s calling?” He wondered.

“Attention _Golden Knight_ , this is Nyx of _The Ambler_. Prepare to dock and hand over Prince Callum so that I can get my pay.”

Amaya glanced back and signed something to Callum who nodded and quickly dragged Rayla out of the cockpit. Janai smirked as she sat down.

* * *

Nyx watched _The Golden Knight_ closely, waiting for their response. There were two responses she was going to get, the peaceful way, or the aggressive way, considering things and that they may be aware of the bounty upon his head.

Her answer wasn’t a minute late when red lasers started firing past her. Narrowing her eyes, she started to navigate her way around, opening up with her own lasers upon the Janai’s ship. “I see you’ve given your response.” She said, cutting the comm as she continued to fire at will.

* * *

Janai frowned, they weren’t going to get anywhere at this rate, turning to face Amaya, she nodded and signed to her. Amaya signed back in confirmations. “Callum, Rayla, get to the boarding ramp and be ready to drop onto the planet surface, we’ll come back around when we’re sure Nyx won’t be following.” She said into the comm, glancing towards the blueness of the planet before them.

* * *

Callum struggled to stay still before the ramp as the ship rocked from both the storm and the laser blasts. Glancing to his right, he saw Rayla ready for action. Listening to the comm, he waited for the go ahead to open the ramp and make it onto the planet.

“Get going!”

Callum nodded and started to lower the ramp; the ship rocked as another blast impacted. Gently easing his way down the ramp, he glanced back to see _The Ambler_ firing several more rounds into _The Golden Knight_. Shaking his head, he got to the edge when another round of fire knocked him off the edge.

Widening his eyes, he hit the ground with a grunt, glancing up, he saw Rayla leap down onto the ground, the heavy rain covering their escape. Glancing back up, he watched as the ships took their fight into the sky.

* * *

The pirate fleet massed, two Venator’s hovered close to the main station while a small fleet of corvettes and frigates hovered around, fighters flew in patrols. Nearby, dropping out of hyperspace, Arimar’s task force arrived, sending the pirates into panic as they started to navigate their forces.

Standing upon the bridge of the Imperial I Star Destroyer _Eradicator_ , Was Arimar, next to her, a smaller female, lean in build with a grey uniform, black hair and light skin was Captain Katina. “We seem to have caught them unaware Admiral.” She said.

Arimar nodded in agreement. “True, but that doesn’t mean they won’t put up a fight.” She paused, allowing her gaze to shift towards the pirates’ station. “Deploy the task force into an assault formation. Deploy our fighters and inform them to protect our bombers.” She commanded.

She quickly watched as the pirate forces moved to intercept, their forces were numerous, several fighters and bombers of different design flew in and around. “Have our light cruisers move in and protect our capital ships, inform Soren to keep an eye on his ship and clean those fighters out. And make sure Captain Lawrence stays back. It would cost him dearly if we lost our gravity well generators.”

* * *

Claudia watched the battle closely. Turning around, she glanced towards her Feartrooper’s. “Prepare Hunter Squadron for battle. We bring our superior skill to the battlefield.” She ordered, marching forward.

* * *

Entering the hangar, Claudia smirked as she eyed her TIE Advanced v1. Gold strips lined the wings, as did her Feartrooper’s TIE Interceptors. Getting in, she started the engines and put her helmet on. “SK-264, follow my lead, ensure that no pirate survives.” She said, taking flight as she flew out of the hangar with her forces.

* * *

Arimar watched from a distance as Hunter Squadron took to the battlefield. “Inform Captain Marshall to cover _The Betrayer_.” She said.

“Ma’am, we’re in range of the pirate fleet.”

Arimar smirked. “All batteries, lock onto the nearest ship and open fire.”

The weapon banks of _The Eradicator_ quickly opened up, tearing into the corvettes and frigates that hovered nearby. Flame erupted as the ships were torn apart by the Imperial Warships. All the while, Hunter Squadron took out squadrons of pirate fighters and bombers.

Arimar smirked as she watched the pirate fleet fall apart. “Inform our heavy weapons to target those Venator's at full power.” Watching as the outdated capital ships began to take heavy damage. “Such fools, using outdated ships designed to carry fighters into combat.” She muttered, taking note of several corvettes attempting to escape.

“Tell Captain Lawrence to activate his gravity well generators, no pirate escapes to tell the tale.” She said, turning around as she smirked. “And inform Captain Atalanta to focus fire on their space station.”

* * *

The fight drew on, Arimar knew that it was coming to an end. The pirates had little chance of escape. “Despatch _The Siren_ and _The Trident_ to eliminate the remaining corvettes, in the meantime, contact the Grand Admiral. He will be pleased to know that the pirates will no longer be an issue in his operations.” She said, turning around as she.

* * *

Aaravos eyed the space station closely, the skeletal structure had little armour upon it, but he could make out a massive laser attached to the bottom. “I am curious, what is this platform you are creating?” He asked.

Viren turned to face the defence station. “A failsafe, nothing more.” He replied.

Aaravos continued to eye the station closely as it continued construction. “I am intrigued by its technological familiarity. I must insist, what design is it?”

Viren turned to face the Sith Lord. “The Aaravos Class Defence Station.” He responded, turning back to his work.

Aaravos smirked as he glanced back towards the defence station, a sense of knowing glimmered across his gaze. “Elarion’s superweapon.” He muttered. 


	14. Skirmish in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ma’am, we’ve found a series of caves, should we search them all?”

Callum eased his way through the trees, his eyes narrowed in concentration as the thundering storm hammered down with a relentless fury. The mist that rolled over him made it difficult to see ahead. Thunder clapped above as lightning flashed through the sky, the dark clouds made it difficult to know if anyone was searching for them.

Pushing forward, he came to a stop before the gapping mouth of a cave. Inside, a small fire burned away while Rayla was leaning against the cavern wall. “Any luck finding help?” She asked, looking up to see Callum.

He glanced down to see his companion watching him closely. “No luck.” He replied, sitting down before the fire in the hopes of warming himself before he caught a cold.

A cold wind blew in through the cave entrance, causing the flames to flicker ever so slightly. Rayla payed no mind to the winds, she had spent time traveling with Count Fell to the other Mandalorian worlds, Krownest was one such place where she learned to tolerate the cold.

“We may have to wait until Janai finds us.”

She glanced up to looked at Callum, an eyebrow raised in interest. “So, you want to sit around, what if the weather clears up?” She asked in response. “we might have to move so that they can find us.”

Callum shook his head. “I did my research before we came here Rayla, this world, it doesn’t rain for a single month, the rest of the time it’s a non-stop storm.” He replied, never pulling his gaze away from the fire.

Rayla sighed. “So this is what we’re doing till they find us.” She muttered, annoyed at their situation.

* * *

In orbit, blockading Tempestas, two Imperial I Class Star Destroyers hovered, alongside them was _The Defection_ , _The Trident_ , _The Siren_ , the Interdictor Cruiser _Black Cloud_ and _The Betrayer_.

Upon the bridge of the Imperial Star Destroyer _Calamity_ , Arimar stood tall, her eyes scanning the cloud patterns of the planet, beside her, Captain Atalanta stood, her blonde hair flowed freely along her back, her grey uniform rested neatly upon her lean form. Her emerald eyes moved ever so slightly.

“Admiral Arimar, do excuse my questioning, but why do we have a small task force to capture two rebels?” Atalanta asked.

Arimar stood still, her eyes glued to the planet, the swirls of the storm clouds. “Captain Atalanta, like I told Captain Katina, these Rebels are not to be underestimated. The Grand Admiral has made that clear, the Inquisitors failure has made that clear.” She answered.

Atalanta nodded as she Arimar pulled out a small holoprojector. “General Soren, what is the status of the planetary base?” Arimar asked.

Soren appeared quickly, his blue image fading in and out. His reply was muffled every now and then. “The base is operational, though with this weather, we could do with a few walkers, it’s hard to see far out.”

Arimar nodded. “Very good, additional resources shall be joining you shortly, as will I.” She replied.

Soren nodded as the image faded out. Arimar turned to face Atalanta. “Make sure the fleet the blockade strong, no ships are to enter or leave the gravity well.” She commanded, leaving the bridge quickly as Atalanta nodded.

* * *

Soren turned to see the white of the Lambda Class Shuttle landing, Two Gozanti freighters following not far behind with Sentinel Class Shuttles behind them. As the Lambda Shuttle landed, the two Gozanti each deployed two AT AT’s to the ground.

Turning to face the shuttle, Soren walked forward as the ramp lowered. Arimar soon walked down the ramp with two Abysstrooper’s behind her. She wore body armour and a helmet. “General Soren, report.” She said.

“A single patrol was lost a few minutes ago, I despatched a squad to find out what happened to them.” He replied.

Arimar nodded. “We have our All Terrain Armoured Transports now, let’s put them to good use. Sweep the area in all directions. This weather will not hinder our efforts.”

* * *

Callum’s eyes opened slightly; he could hear a faint sound behind all the rain. He could sweat he’d heard that sound before, but he couldn’t quite place it. Forcing himself up, he glanced over at Rayla, her slumbering form was peaceful, undisturbed by the faint sound of something large moving.

Standing up, he glanced down and check on his gear. A few explosives, a blaster and his lightsaber. Smiling, he turned around, listening to the sound of something large.

* * *

Arimar stood behind the AT AT pilots, her eyes narrowed through the small window that offered enabled to see where they walked. “Any sign of the Rebels?” She asked, listening as the rain hammered down upon the metal armour of the walker.

“Not yet Ma’am.” One of them replied.

Arimar nodded, watching as a smaller AT ST moved forward with a squad of Stormtroopers surrounding it. The sound of the walker moving was enough to fill her with confidence that they will find what they seek. The walker’s searchlights illuminating the path ahead in the darkness.

“Ma’am, we’ve found a series of caves, should we search them all?”

Arimar smirked. “Affirmative Commander, search ever single cave, the Rebels must be found before their friends arrive.” She replied.

* * *

Soren was having little luck with his search, not only did the rain hinder his vision, one wrong step and he may very well find himself on the ground covered in mud. “Commander, has the Walker found them yet?” He asked.

“No General, but there are rumours going around regarding why this planet was left alone by all life.”

Soren rolled his eyes; off course they’d be gossiping about the reasons why the planet was never colonized. “Tell them to focus on the hunt or they will answer to me.” He replied.

“Will do General.”

Coming to a stop, he glanced up at the large rock formation before him. “We need to find another path, with any luck, we might find them.” He said, turning around.

* * *

TW-855 glanced over the final incomplete defence platform. The skeletal structure extruding from the side made a weak point if anyone were to attack. Turning around he glanced towards one of his men. “Inform the Grand Admiral that we’ve applied the technological gains from Darth Elarion’s archives into the Aaravos Defence Station with success.” He ordered.

He watched as his trooper vanished, leaving him to focus upon the defence station before him. He narrowed his eyes as he watched a few more freighters arrive with resources. “Commander, we’ve received information from spies that there is dissent on the surface, particularly in the Elven and Dragon lands.”

TW-855 rolled a fist, beneath his helmet, he narrowed his eyes. “Does the Grand Admiral know about this?” He asked, turning to face the trooper.

“No sir, he ordered that all military operations be left with you till General Soren returns.”

TW-855 nodded in understanding. “I see, have _The Typhon_ move in over Lux Aurea, perhaps the presence of an Imperial warship will convince theses dissident’s that rebellion isn’t open for discussion.”

* * *

Callum glanced up as he heard the sound of footsteps. Widening his eyes, he listened closely, only to hear the chatter of Stormtroopers. Moving silently towards Rayla, he shook her awake. “Callum, what do you thin…” She was cut off when Callum placed a finger to her lips.

“We’ve got company.” He whispered, reaching for his blaster.

Rayla understood what he meant and quickly put her helmet on, grabbing her own blasters as she moved closer to the cavern wall.

Callum rested beside her, reaching out into the Force as he felt around, attempting to determine how many troopers were headed their way. Closing his eyes, he could fell the presence of at least a dozen troopers, outside, he felt another dozen, including five others, one of them he recognised as Arimar. “We’ve got a dozen troopers inside with us, another dozen outside and five others.” He whispered.

Rayla nodded, moving out ever so slightly before turning around the corner and pulling the trigger. The troopers were quick to return fire, some of them turning around and moving to escape the cave. Rayla took a few shots to her armour, she could feel the impact pain, but otherwise, her armour had absorbed the heat and protected her body.

Callum soon emerged from behind her, firing at a few of the troopers who remained behind to distract them.

* * *

Arimar stood below the walker, watching as a few troopers emerged from a cave, firing their blasters back. “We found them!” One of them cried. She smirked.

“Commander, have your men surround that cave entrance.” She ordered, watching as a group of troopers moved in towards the cave entrance, their blasters at the ready. Watching closely, she heard the screams of those inside before a sphere rolled out.

An explosion sent the troopers flying in all directions. She was quick to draw her blaster as Callum and Rayla rolled out for the cave, firing their weapons at those who stood tall. Smirking, she walked forward. “Walker 228, target the Mandalorian, Walker 341, target the Prince. But do not fire.” She ordered.

Coming to a stop, she spoke. “Prince Callum, we meet again.”

Callum turned to see Arimar. “Arimar, last time we met, you tortured me.” He cried back.

Arimar nodded. “A decision I have come to regret. But you are outgunned, surrender and I might consider convincing the Grand Admiral to let the others go free.”

Callum narrowed his eyes as he held two explosives. “I know your game, you won’t harm either one of us, Viren wants us alive.” He said.

“Interesting theory, care to talk about it?” Arimar asked.

Callum smirked and threw his explosives. The first made contact with the AT ST, sending it tumbling to the side in flames, the second made contact with the AT AT, causing it to lose balance as its forward legs gave way.

Arimar dived to the side, avoiding the AT AT before standing tall. “Clever tricks Prince Callum.” She said, walking forward as another explosive made contact with the AT AT’s head.

“What makes you think I want you praise?” Callum yelled out.

Arimar came to a stop. “Admiral Arimar, An unidentified Ship is headed your direction.” She ignored Atalanta’s notice, instead she focused upon the two rebels before her.

“I think you do; I mean, I wouldn’t praise you or congratulate you on anything if we didn’t have a deep connection.” Arimar said, coming to a stop as _The Ambler_ hovered overhead, its ramp lowered. She watched as Rayla boarded, Callum running forward. “Did Amaya ever tell you who your godmother was? Who your other aunt was” She asked.

Callum paused in his movements, turning to face Arimar. “What would you know about my family.” He hissed.

Arimar put her blaster away as she smiled. “I’ll take that as a no then.” She replied. “I am your godmother, your other aunt.” She said.

Callum shook his head. “No. I refuse to believe that.” He cried out, forcing his hands forward as he pushed Arimar to the ground. He then turned and ran up the ramp.

Arimar slowly got up, watching as _The Ambler_ took flight and flew away. A small smile planted upon her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, a few things happened between chapters I'd say regarding Arimar's Task force such as arriving at Tempestas and something's regarding Nyx and Janai. But they will be cleared up next chapter.


	15. The Art of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The philosophy of her mentor was one that many couldn’t understand. He was after all, an alien from the Unknown Regions. He was mentored by some of the greatest figures in history, many of them were Sith Lords.

Arimar came to a stop in her quarters, sitting upon the bed, she glanced down at the datapad in her hand. The message that came with it from the commanding officer of the Fourth Fleet. She remembered him well, his teachings and lessons had sharpened her mind to what they were today. She was taught to look for weakness in all people, to study them, observe and wait, be ready for anything unexpected.

The philosophy of her mentor was one that many couldn’t understand. He was after all, an alien from the Unknown Regions. He was mentored by some of the greatest figures in history, many of them were Sith Lords.

* * *

_“War is an art. There are people who work to perfect it, others who work to understand its complexity. But then, there are those rare few who seek to dominate it. It is an art of strategy and tactics, of observation and analysis.” A man in a white uniform said, walking forward as his jet back hair was cut short. His entire eye was blue, a slit watched her closely as he came to a stop._

_“But there is another side to war. For there are those who believe it to be a game of cards. In that sense, it is how you play your cards that enables victory.” He went on, coming to a stop before the holoprojector. “War has evolved through the ages, from a time it was simply pointing and firing a gun or waving a sword. Now, it is a game of wits, a battle between minds, leadership pitted against leadership, massive armies and fleets.”_

_“War requires capable leaders who know what to do in the most dire of circumstances.” He paused, his gaze coming to a rest, a deadly glimmer within them. “Those who failure or can’t comprehend the position of a leader, must be replaced.”_

_“History will often tell you of the victories of great warlords, of emperors and empresses who won due to the lack of power held by their foes, but it will also tell you of their downfalls, of the overconfidence they held in their power.” He lifted his hand into the air and rolled it into a fist. “Those are the fools who never truly understood this unique art. But the people history fails to mention are the ones who did understand this art.” He walked to the side._

_“But on a rare occasion, those who are mentioned by their victories do understand the art, and have thus, evolved with it. The understanding of war, is the understanding of life.” He finished explaining, coming to a stop. “That Cadet Arimar, is the art of war.”_

* * *

Arimar smiled as she stood tall. Leaving the room as she made her towards the bridge of _The Trident_. She had a mission to complete, and she wasn’t one to fail a mission. She was one of the few who truly understood what her former mentor was capable off, and it scared her far more then Viren ever did.

* * *

Callum narrowed his eyes as he drew his blaster. “So this is how you manage to get me.” He hissed, backing away from Nyx as she stood with a hand upon her hip.

“And this is how you repay me for saving your sorry ass from the Empire who placed that bounty on you in the first place!” She spat back. “You’re welcome.” She added sarcastically.

Callum’s gaze never moved from her. He spared no chance to look away from her. “So why come and save us? So that you could get paid for the bounty on my head?”

Nyx shook her head. “Uh, yeah, that would’ve been case had I not heard from your mentor what was going on, and that you were training to be a Jedi, which mind you is a dream I can never achieve.” She replied.

Callum didn’t believe her for a second. “And what makes you think I believe a single word that comes from your mouth?” He questioned.

Nyx rubbed her forehead. “You are so stubborn, you know that right?” She said, turning around. “I could care less about what the Empire wants now, not after learning what they’re doing to Xadia.”

Callum sighed and lowered his blaster. “So, why did you have a change of heart?”

Nyx came to a stop and sat down upon a chair. “You know, before I became a bounty hunter. I had my own dreams, I wanted to be Jedi like you and your master, like our king.” She sighed heavily. “But I didn’t have that strong of a connection to the Arcanum.”

“So, I found another path, and a mentor. His name was Ibis, we would explore the galaxy, discover new things and learn all we could about the Arcanum and how it worked. Turned out he was a former Jedi who left the order a few years before the Clone Wars started, wanted to explore the galaxy and live his life how he wanted to.”

“But during one of expeditions, the Empire discovered his secret. Despite his please that that life was behind him, he was cut down by some guy in a black suit. Seemed to have a nasty breathing issue as well, I think it was a life support suit or something like that. Anyway, the troopers thought I was his padawan till the guy confirmed I wasn’t even able to be a Jedi and left me alone with his body.”

Nyx lifted her eyes to rest upon Rayla. “Several years later, I was a bounty hunter, collecting bounties and went after yours, turns out I was so cut off from Xadia that I didn’t even know the Empire had taken over and pretty much forced their iron fist onto the place. I want to free my home from the Empire.”

Callum closed his eyes. “I was there when the Empire invaded, I was at the centre of it all, with my step-brother, the Prince of Katolis. I managed to escape with his astromech, but I wasn’t sure if he managed to escape or not. But the man behind the invasion, it was my stepfathers’ good friend, the Dark Jedi Viren.” He said, pausing as he opened his eyes once more.

Nyx nodded. “We’ve all lost something to the Empire. But I should get you guys back to your friends before they start to worry.”

* * *

Arimar took a deep breath as she stood before the holoprojector. Her breathing was heavy. “Grand Admiral.” She paused, glancing down. “I regret to inform that Prince Callum and the Mandalorian escaped Tempestas with the aid of the bounty hunter.”

Viren narrowed his eyes as he gazed into hers. “These excuses won’t save you for ever Admiral Arimar.” He said, turning his back to her. “Sooner or later, you will be replaced. TW-855 has proven to be far superior in his work here. If you fail again, I will have you expelled from the navy.” He threatened.

Arimar narrowed her eyes as she rolled a fist. “You think they would expel me?” She asked, stepping forward.

Viren nodded. “Why, there would be no one to save you from them.” He replied.

She smirked cunningly. The lessons she learned from her mentor replayed through her mind. “I think another Grand Admiral will have to disagree with you.”

Viren turned fast to face her. “What other Grand Admiral would save you from Imperial High Command?” He demanded.

Arimar grinned as she backed away. “So, you never did learn where I went while you and your children remained on Coruscant. If it helps, I was sent by Lord Vader to learn under the Grand Admiral in charge of the Fourth Fleet.” She replied.

Viren frowned. “The fleet that remains stationed at Byss unless ordered otherwise by the Emperor himself.” He muttered, realisation showing in his eyes as they widened.

Arimar. “You should now know why it would be foolish to waste me.”

* * *

Viren ended the call, turning around to face Aaravos who smirked with amusement. “Oh Viren, she never did tell you his name.”

Viren narrowed his eyes. “What do you mean?”

Aaravos floated through the air, coming to a stop as he leaned against the wall. “Doom, his name is Doom.”

* * *

Callum watched Nyx closely as she eased her way next to _The Golden Knight_. “Can I ask a favour of you.” He said.

Nyx turned to face Callum. “Go on.”

Callum sighed. “With everything happening with my Cell, I haven’t had the time to find my brother. I need to know if he’s ok, and I find out if any Elves made it away from Xadia as well.”

Nyx blinked. “You want me to find those who escaped during the invasion and gather together to take back Xadia.” She replied, raising an eyebrow.

Callum nodded. “Yeah, with hope, we might be able to defeat Viren and liberate Xadia from the Empire.”

Nyx nodded. “I’ll do my best, but I can’t make any promises.”

Callum nodded in response, heading off to join the others on _The Golden Knight_.

* * *

Claudia frowned as she walked forward. Arimar, she hated her so much. They were so close to capturing Janai and whoever else was onboard _The Golden Knight_ , but she insisted that they head to Tempestas to capture Callum.

And were did this get them, back to square one. It didn’t help her that Arimar said that they would succeed next time. That didn’t please her at all. And topping things off, she could feel doubt in Soren. Doubt about the Empire, about their father. How he could even have doubt about their father was beyond her understanding.

* * *

Rayla relaxed against the wall. She wasn’t sure how much had changed, but she knew that something was going on, something larger than them was happening. She had a gut feeling that things were about to become difficult.

But then, there was the issue of her feelings, she was a warrior, taught to fight battles in war, not with feelings. Her growing affection for Callum had grown to be a concern, something she wasn’t quite so sure about, or how to handle it.

But after the events on Tempestas, she was beginning to hope she could keep her affection contained long enough for them to free Xadia so that she could move on. Glancing up, she wondered where her parents had gone, why they left her. She wanted to know why.

* * *

All the way across the galaxy, looking out the window of their quarters aboard _The Cascade_ , were Tiadrin and Lain, both hoping that one day, they might see their daughter again, and perhaps learn if Count Fell had succeed in raising their daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An appearance and large amount of words from my Star Wars OC, this is about the only time he will appear and be named. But Doom isn't his full name, oh no, that would be Droom God.
> 
> Tiadrin and Lain appear, The Cascade is the personal warship of the Royal Dragon Family, a Sunfire Class Star Destroyer that has featured earlier in this story.
> 
> I'm evil, I know, killing Ibis like that.


	16. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arimar walked forward. “I have with me, Captain Marshall of the 203rd Fighter Squadron. The best in the Ninth Fleet.” She said, introducing the women of the 203rd.

The fighters flew in and around rapidly, unleashing bursts of fire upon _The Golden Knight_ as they passed by, one to two of them going up in flames as Callum or Rayla fired the upper or lower turret.

Callum rotated the turret as he began to track another TIE Interceptor. His eyes narrowed as he locked onto the target. Pressing the trigger, he watched as the fighter went up in flames. He quickly turned to target the next fighter.

The fighters continued to fly in and about, continuing to fire upon them. Cullum bit his lower lip in concentration as he tracked another fighter. “These fighters keep coming.” Rayla cried over the comm.

Callum turned to find the source of their issues a single Imperial I Star Destroyer sat in the distance. “Well, there is an entire Star Destroyer deploying them.” He replied, taking out another fighter as he did so.

“At this rate, we might not last any longer.” She responded.

Callum rolled his eyes. “Janai?”

“We’re leaving, covering us while the hyperdrive charges.”

Callum glanced up, rotating the turret to fire upon the next wave of TIE’s. The first three of the oncoming fighters went up in flames as they passed by. He frowned as he noticed the Star Destroyer was soon joined by another, and then another. He also noted a small support fleet appearing alongside it.

“Imperial reinforments have just arrived.” He cried.

“Jumping now.” Janai said, most likely translating for Amaya.

Callum relaxed back as they entered the safe haven of hyperspace. That would’ve been a difficult fight to win. Turning around, he climbed down the ladder and made his way towards the bridge.

“That was intriguing, and inspiring of senator Mon Mothma.” Janai said as he entered the bridge.

Amaya signed something to which Janai nodded. “Indeed, we should show that we support this Rebellion alongside many others.”

Callum blinked. “What’s going on?” He asked.

“What is happening?” Rayla said, entering behind him.

Janai turned ot face the two. “Senator Mon Mothma has just called for all willing to rebel against the Empire to meet her over Dantooine.” She explained.

Callum blinked. “Then we should show our support.” He stated to which Rayla nodded in agreement.

Janai smirked. “Then it’s decided, we head to Dantooine.”

* * *

Ezran glanced up at Queen Zubeia and the others. “Should we proceed to head to Dantooine. We may find others willing to provide aid to us in liberating Xadia.”

Zubeia nodded. “Indeed.” She agreed. “Set course for Dantooine.”

* * *

Callum stood silently as they emerged from Hyperspace, his eyes locked upon a single VCX Freighter with two bombers attached to the side of it. “So, do you think anyone else is coming?” He asked.

Glancing to the side, he saw several other ships of classes he didn’t even know emerge from hyperspace, some ships that he had only ever heard existed long before the days of the Empire. Then, something that surprised him, was the lone Keldabe Class Battleship that emerged.

He glanced at Rayla who smirked herself. “Is that Count Fell?” He asked.

Rayla nodded. “It is.”

But the most shocking was a small fleet of Duren and Elven warships that emerged from hyperspace. “There are others from Xadia fighting the Empire.” He said.

Janai nodded. “Queen Zubeia is here. I can sense her alongside many others.” She replied.

* * *

Zubeia blinked. “I can sense three force signatures. One from the ship opposite the fleet, and two from within the fleet. One of them is Janai, the other, I can only assume is Prince Callum.” She said.

Ezran blinked. “He’s here!” He exclaimed.

Gren soon walked forward. “We should be well to remain aware that he has spent his time fighting the Empire, we should be ready and await them to make their way here first.” He said, placing a hand upon Ezran’s shoulder.

Ezran nodded and glanced out the front window.

* * *

Arimar walked forward, her eyes locked upon the Imperial I Class Star Destroyer opposite her. A few Orange markings decorated its hull marked it as _The Duchess_ , one of the ships within the Fourth Fleet. Walking forward, she paused. “We should treat our guest with respect. For this is a member of the Fourth Fleet, transporting something special for us to use.” She said.

Captain Marshall came to a stop beside Arimar. Her green eyes locked up her admiral. “You sent for me Admiral.”

Arimar turned to face Marshall. “Indeed, your squadron are the best within the Ninth Fleet. What we have been given is important.” She said, turning around as she walked towards the hanger. “Come with me and inform your squadron to meet you in the forward hangar.”

* * *

Arimar walked down the ramp of the Lambda shuttle, men with a black mark upon their shoulders walked about. But standing opposite them was a man, one that Arimar hadn’t seen in a long time. “Grand Admiral Doom.” She greeted.

Doom nodded. “Admiral Arimar.” He replied. “I am glad you agreed to test fly my new fighter design.” He said.

Arimar walked forward. “I have with me, Captain Marshall of the 203rd Fighter Squadron. The best in the Ninth Fleet.” She said, introducing the women of the 203rd.

Doom smiled. “Indeed Admiral. Come, let me introduce you to the new fighter.”

* * *

The group entered the large hangar where a small squadron of TIE’s rested. They shared resemblance to the TIE Interceptor but had longer wings in the back. “I present to you, the TIE Phoenix, an experimental fighter designed to dominate the battlefield.” Doom introduced, coming to a stop before them.

“Armed with four heavy laser cannons, 2 heavy ion cannons and a single proton torpedo launcher. These fighters are armed with advanced shields and hyperdrives. Its speed is able to surpass that of any other TIE you may find.” He added.

Arimar nodded. “It will give us the advantage over the Katolis Fighters, and any other fighter in the field.” She said.

Doom nodded. “Indeed Admiral. I leave this squadron in your care. Use it wisely.”

Arimar bowed. “Yes, Grand Admiral.”

* * *

Callum watched as Amaya guided _The Golden Knight_ into the hangar of _The Cascade_. His eyes glued to the designed of the Sunfire Class Star Destroyer, his eyes soon fell upon a G9 Rigger Class Light Freighter. One that he recognised as _The Ambler_.

As the ship landed, he glanced out the window to see Ezran walked forward, alongside several others including, Gren, Opeli, and a few Elves. Standing tall, he glanced at Janai and the others before walking forward.

Advancing down the ramp, he came to a stop and smiled as he saw Ezran. He hadn’t changed much from when he last saw him. Bait was quick to roll forward, chirping something as Ezran smiled with joy. Walking forward, he came to a stop. “Hey Ez.” He said.

Ezran turned and leapt at Callum. “You’re alive.” He cried.

Callum chuckled. “As alive as I can be without being dead.” He replied, hugging Ezran tightly.

Several minutes later, the two separated as Amaya appeared out of nowhere and swept Ezran into her arms. He chuckled before turning around to see Janai speaking with Zubeia. He saw Janai wave at him and so, he walked over.

“Queen Zubeia. Prince Azymondias. This is my Padawan, Prince Callum. Son of Dolam and Queen Sarai.” Janai introduced.

Zubeia glanced at Callum, as did Azymondias. “Prince Callum, it does my heart good to know that the Jedi will not remain extinct for ever. However, I do find it intriguing to know that you ended up as Janai’s padawn when her master was your father.” Zubeia said.

Callum chuckled. “As I found out shortly after his death aboard an Imperial Light Cruiser your majesty.” He responded.

Zubeia nodded. “I see you’ve had quite a few encounters with the Empire already.”

Callum nodded. “It happens when you happen to be something Viren wants so badly. He nearly got close to it as well, the first time my father interfered, the second time it was Nyx.”

Zubeia smiled. “The Bounty Hunter you sent to search for the young King Ezran. I see you have a strong heart and care for those around you.”

Callum sighed. “Yeah, I can only wish that some within the Empire see that they’re fighting the wrong fight.” He replied.

Janai turned to face Callum. “I’m sure your aunt Arimar will see reason given time. She can’t turn her back against family for ever.”

* * *

Corvus walked along the bridge of his Katolis Class Carrier Cruiser. The ship was among a fleet of thirty others just like it, one of the few remnants of the Katolis Naval. His eyes locked upon the vast emptiness of space. 

“Sir, we’ve got several Imperial warships inbound.”

Corvus glanced up, his eyes resting upon the horizon as Arimar’s taskforce emerged from Hyperspace.

* * *

Standing tall upon The Bridge of _The Duchess._ Arimar smirked, Doom behind her. “Shall we proceed with the test flight in live combat?” She asked.

Doom nodded. “Proceed.”

Arimar turned to face the Katolis Fleet. “Inform Captain Marshall and the 203rd to deploy into battle, ensure the rest of the fleet is on high alert.” She ordered.

“Deploying TIE Phoenix squadron now.”

* * *

Corvus stood tall. “What are they sending at us?” He asked.

“A squadron of unidentified TIE’s sir.”

Corvus frowned. “New fighters?”

“Most likely experimental sir, test flight.”

“Deploy ten Cruiser and their fighters to cover our escape.” Corvus ordered, eyes narrowing quickly as the small squadron of TIE Phoenix’s flew swiftly towards them.

* * *

Marshall smirked as she held the flight sticks of the TIE Phoenix. “Carnage Squadron, Call in.”

“Carnage 2 reporting.”

“Carnage 3 waiting orders.”

“Carnage 4 ready for action.”

“Carnage 5 here.”

“Carnage 6 ready and waiting.”

Marshall smirked. “Keep formation and await my orders.” She said, accelerating towards the Katolis Fleet.

* * *

Arimar stood tall, watching closely as the TIE Phoenix squadron engaged in combat with a swarm of Orphan Class Fighters. “Readouts from the battle coming in Grand Admiral.” She said, handing a datapad to Doom.

Doom nodded as he read the constantly updating readouts. “I will admit, they are preforming far better than I expected them to. Which proves that’s fighters are the way to go.” He said, glancing up. “All units, deploy our fighters to cover our bombers, Interceptors, distract those fighters.” He quickly ordered. Walking forward as he handed the datapad back to Arimar.

“ _Defection_ , _Trident_ and _Siren_ , advance forward and cover our heavy warships. _Betrayer,_ stand your ground and clean up any fighters that break through. _Black Cloud_. Stay back and jam enemy missile guidance systems. _Calamity_ , _Eradicator_ , once we’re in range of the closet enemy cruiser, open fire.” He added.

Arimar smiled, it was also nice to see Doom in command, his authority was also superior to others, his tactics and plans sound and nearly impossible to find flaws in.

* * *

Corvus glanced back at the ten cruisers as they engaged in combat with the Imperial forces. “Jump to hyperspace, with luck, we shall find allies and their sacrifice won’t be in vain.” He said.

* * *

Doom smirked as he eyed the remains of the fleet before him. “I shall be returning to Byss Admiral Arimar, take care with those fighters. They are expensive to produce.” He said. “but do me a favour, when the time comes to decide between family and duty, stand by your family.” He said wisely.

Arimar nodded. “Did you just encourage me to defect from the Empire?” She asked with shock.

Doom shook his head. “No, I simply said to stand by your family rather than your duty. Viren has alter motivations for working with the Empire. His ambitions will be the end of the Empire’s occupation of Xadia. And I would rather you defected then share in that defeat.” He replied, turning around as he walked away.

Arimar shook her head and entered the Lambda Shuttle. “You still read a person like a book to this day.” She muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot I wanted to get done this chapter, introducing the TIE Phoenix was something I wanted to since I created it. Giving it some spotlight is nice. Doom does appear, and when he commands the battle, he commands the battle. The reunion between family for Ezran, Amaya, Callum and Bait was something that I had longed planed.
> 
> This chapter takes place shortly before the end of Rebel's Season 3. Next chapter takes place during the final fight of Season 3 after which a time skip will happen.
> 
> Also, I need ideas to isolated Soren and Callum together. I want them to be alone and speak, which will spark Soren's defection.


	17. An Elven Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh no, you are kidding me. He is not related to Ezra Bridger.” Rayla said.

Rayla marched back and forth. Her eyes locked upon the metal surface of _The Golden Knight_ ’s floor. She was stuck in her thoughts. Off to the side, Callum sat at a table, busy reading one of the books given to him by Zubeia. The current book he read belonged, or had belonged, to Avizandum. The book itself was a history of the Jedi Order and their teachings over the many generations. “Are you done pacing yet?” He asked, lifting his gaze from the book to watch Rayla march back and forth.

Rayla spared a chance to glance up at Callum, pausing in her movements to reply to his question. “No.” She was rather irritated too by the sound of her voice.

Callum raised an eyebrow in interest. “You’re troubled. And I can feel it. I wouldn’t surprised if the other Elves and Dragons could feel it.” He had no issues stating such a thing as he sat the book face down upon the table to focus solely on the irritated Mandalorian warrior. 

“I don’t care.” She said, returning to her pacing as she attempted to shake off her thoughts. However, it seemed that Callum wasn’t done prying yet.

“Your parents, you’re afraid to learn the truth of why you were left on Concordia.” He said. He’d clearly hit the sore point with his statement as Rayla had halted abruptly in her pacing, her left fist clenched tightly in annoyance. He should know better then to annoy a rather irritated Mandalorian.

“Why would you care? My parents were never there for me. They left me under the care of Fell. To be raised a warrior.” Rayla spat out, narrowing her gaze as she eyed Callum closely.

Callum remained clam as he stood tall. “Oh, so you don’t think I envy this chance. The chance to be reacquainted with my parents!” He snapped back.

Rayla blinked. “Your father’s dead. What about your mother or step-father, Prince of Katolis.”

Callum sighed as glanced down to the ground. “They died early in my life. I don’t know how my mother died, but my father was killed during the Clone Wars. I don’t have any parents. Janai is the closet I’ve had to a mother figure in years that didn’t treat me as a step-prince, a spoiled child who was given everything because his mother married the king.” He said, closing his eyes.

Rayla blinked. She was raised with the knowledge that family was to be treasured, that all family, regardless of blood ties were to be treated with respect. But hearing this, she was shocked to know that Callum was treated differently because of his blood ties. “Callum, I…” She was at a loss for words.

Callum sighed. “The past’s the past Rayla. Just go and meet your parents, I’m sure Fell will happily take you to meet them.” He said, leaving the room quickly.

Rayla sighed, she was angry at herself. A fist clenched as she closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and opened them again. “Ok.” She muttered to herself, leaving the ship.

* * *

Rayla found Fell standing by himself, looking out a window as he eyed his flagship, _The Crusader_. “Count Fell.” She greeted, coming to a stand beside him.

“Rayla.” He greeted in return. “What brings you to seek me out?” He asked.

Rayla took a deep breath. “I want to meet my parents.” She said.

Fell raised an eyebrow and smirked. “I’d be happy to take you to them.” He said, turning around as he walked away, gesturing for her to follow.

* * *

Tiadrin glanced towards the door as a knock was heard. “Tiadrin, it’s Fell.” She smiled lightly as she got up and walked over.

“Fell.” She greeted with a smile.

Fell nodded. “Are we allowed to enter?” He asked.

Tiadrin blinked as she glanced towards Rayla, her eyes widened slightly. “Rayla?”

Rayla smiled lightly. “Hi mum.” She greeted shyly.

Tiadrin smiled. “Come in. I’m sure you have questions that need answering.” She said, waving them inside. “Lain, get out here.” She cried.

Rayla glanced up to see her father enter from another room. “Rayla!” He cried. “I haven’t seen you since you were a child.” He exclaimed.

Rayla nodded as she glanced at Fell who stood tall. “It is nice to see you all again. But Rayla wishes to know you both. Though I would’ve thought she would isolate herself from you lot.” He said.

Rayla glanced down. “I did, but Callum told me otherwise.” She muttered.

Fell smirked. “I knew I liked that kid from the instance I first laid eyes on him. Perhaps I should seek him out, see how he’s doing.”

Rayla shook her head. “Probable not a good idea. The subject of parents is a touchy one to him.” She replied.

Tiadrin sat down next to Lain. “Let’s leave this boy for later. For now I think you want to have answers as to why we left you under the care of Fell.” She said, to which Rayla nodded in response.

Lain glanced at Tiadrin before he took a deep breath. “It was just before the Clone Wars, around two years before then. We had a terrible feeling that something bad was going to befall Xadia. That the cold war between both sides would spiral into a full blown civil war.” He began to explain.

“We knew it wouldn’t be any place to raise you, a war torn world was no place to raise children, and our jobs protecting the king and queen demanded our full attention. We entrusted you to Fell, knowing he would raise you as a warrior who valued family over everything else.” Tiadrin finished.

Rayla closed her eyes. “I still don’t understand why? Why leave me on Concordia. War still came there.”

Tiadrin sighed. “We felt that leaving you under the care of pure warriors was the best solution to the issues at hand. We loved you back then, we still do now. We just wanted to make sure you were safe. The civil war on Xadia heated up towards the end of what everyone calls the Clone Wars, and continued well into the days of the Galactic Empire. We weren’t sure whether or not we would live to see you again.”

“But we were the only members of the Dragonguard to survive the Empires invasion. The Empire cost us much. Many others sacrificed their lives to protect us and the queen.” Lain went on, pausing as he glanced down at Rayla closely.

“We were fortunate to have such brave comrades. We would’ve fought to the end, had the forces of Duren and what was left of the Elven Fleet come to our aid.” Tiadrin finished.

Rayla sighed. “It wasn’t what I was expecting. But I’m glad to have found you both again.” She said.

Tiadrin nodded. “Now let’s talk about this boy.”

* * *

Callum sighed as he glanced out over the fleet from the hangar bay. His eyes locked on the many ships that formed it. “Padawan Callum.” Zubeia greeted, coming to a stop beside him. “It is a sight to behold, the two sides of Xadia working together against a common foe.” She said.

Callum nodded. “Yeah, it is. A sight my stepfather would’ve loved to see. My mother would’ve loved as it.” He replied.

Zubeia glanced towards him. “I’m told you have the rare ability of psychometry.” She said.

Callum nodded. “I do. One of the rare few who have it as well. I might be the only one who has in the galaxy at the moment.”

Zubeia chuckled. “Don’t let that thought linger. I’m sure you’re not the only one. But I wanted to know something. My husband had secrets that he kept from us all. Some secrets that I fear may cause issues.” She said.

“And you wish to know what they are.” Callum finished for her.

“I do.” Zubeia finished. 

“I’ll help. Do you have anything of his that I can hold.” Callum said, turning to face her.

Zubeia smiled. “I do, come.” She said.

Callum stood silently as Janai nodded and backed to the corner of the room. Zubeia picked up a hilt, it had two ends to it. “This was his lightsaber.” She said, walking towards Callum.

Callum took it in hand and closed his eyes. Images flashed before his eyes. He saw his mother fighting Avizandum, his young form in the background. He saw other soldiers coming to support her. He then saw his mother get cut down.

He screamed and dropped the hilt as he backed up. He breathed heavily as he felt Janai grasp his shoulders. “I… No.” He muttered, falling to his knees.

Zubeia blinked. “What is it?” She asked.

“He… he killed my mother.” Callum replied, a few tears forming in his eyes.

Zubeia gasped. “Did they cross over the border?”

“The are was Katolis, it was the castle.” Callum answered.

Zubeia backed up slightly, hurt that her husband had done such a thing. “Why would he do such a thing? Cross the border to kill a mother, one that, according to those, valued all life.” She wondered.

Callum sniffled lightly as Janai rubbed his back. “Me, he wanted me. My connection to the Force.” He answered. Closing his eyes. “And it’s why Viren wants me now.”

Zubeia widened her eyes. “Now I know why he was bitter one night. He didn’t succeed.”

Janai glanced at Zubeia. “This is, going to harm a lot of the Katolis people.” She said.

Zubeia nodded. “Indeed. I shall talk this over with King Ezran later. For now, I think it best we don’t dive any further into the secrets my husband held.” She said.

Janai nodded in agreement. “A wise idea.”

* * *

Rayla sighed as she eyed her parents closely. “So what if I like him. He doesn’t like me back.” She said.

Tiadrin and Lain shared a quick glance with one another. “I don’t know. From what you’ve described, and what you revealed from your little fight earlier today, he didn’t have much in the way of girls growing up due to his title.” Tiadrin replied.

Rayla narrowed her eyes as she glanced to Fell. “Help?” She asked.

Fell chuckled. “This is on you.” He responded.

Rayla sighed in annoyance. “How do you know if a boy likes you?” She asked.

Tiadrin smirked. “Oh, there are plenty of answers to that. The way they stare at you, the way they speak around you.” She began to list off the signs.

Lain chuckled. “The signs are there. You just have to look closely.” He finished.

Rayla crossed her arms. “I’m positive he doesn’t do any of those things.” She said.

Tiadrin laughed. “Not every boy is the same, some prefer to burry their feelings deep within themselves.” She said.

Fell smirked. “I’m positive he likes you.”

Rayla glared at him. “Ah huh.” She said, not believing a word he just said.

“I mean it.” Fell defended. “I can tell just by looking at him.” He added.

Rayla sighed. “If he does, then why hasn’t he done anything about it?”

Fell raised an eyebrow. “Did you really just ask that question? You’re a Mandalorian Warrior. That in itself is intimidating enough for most people.”

“You haven’t had to live with him for the past few months Fell. Callum isn’t most people. His father was Dolam, Janai’s Jedi master.” Rayla replied.

Tiadrin and Lain glanced at one another in shock. “Master Dolam is Callum’s father. We knew he was famous for his uses of Dark Magic to protect the innocent. That both he and our king had a deep respect for one another and their shared desire to see no war or innocents harmed. But this, this adds a whole new layer to things. You know what they say about his great ancestor.”

Fell widened his eyes. “Oh, every member of Clan Ordo is well taught in the champion who brought about our wealth and might.” He began. “Cordevo Bridger, the Prodigal Knight and the Sith Lord Revan.” He finished.

Rayla blinked. “You’re kidding right?”

Fell chuckled. “Where do you think he got all that strength in the Force from?” He asked.

“Oh no, you are kidding me. He is not related to Ezra Bridger.” Rayla said.

Fell smirked. “Oh, he is. Trust me. Being cousins and all. If anything, the way they treated Callum back at Katolis was wrong. Though is suspect they never knew who his ancestor was.”

Tiadrin chuckled. “Indeed.” She answered.

Rayla sighed. “I guess I better go and pay close attention to Callum then.” She said. Standing tall.

Tiadrin. “It was nice to see you again Rayla, we are sorry we couldn’t be a part of your life. And you have taken better then we expected you to.” She said.

Rayla nodded. “I’m glad to have finally met you both.” She replied. “We’ll catch up soon.” She added.

Tiadrin nodded. “And perhaps next time, we’ll meet this Callum.”

Rayla groaned. “In your dreams.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Rayla centered chapter, Callum learns about the death of his mother and who killed her. There will be a time skip between this chapter and the next. So Callum will have advanced in his Jedi teachings and skill with the Lightsaber.
> 
> And I need to ask one thing. Should I make my Star Wars OC, Doom, the main bad for the sequel, or should I leave that to Claudia?


	18. Escape to Circe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soren shrugged his shoulders. “I’m positive that I’ll take you in.” He said, holding the sword tightly before him.

Callum eyed the station before them. His eyes locked upon the drifting remains of what appeared to be construction platforms. Large dome like shapes littered the planets orbit. “What was the Empire doing here?” Rayla questioned, her eyes glancing over the remains.

Janai shrugged her shoulders. “Could be anything. But judging by the amount of Imperial Construction domes, it was huge.” She replied, nodding at Amaya who pushed the ship forward.

“Might’ve been multiply things.” Callum added. Janai glanced at her padawan. The once unknowing Prince had become a formidable warrior in terms of the blade, thanks to the work of others who knew hand to hand combat, but his skill with the force had also grown.

“Perhaps. But remember, Saw said that the Empire was building something massive.” Janai replied.

Rayla moved her gaze away from the construction platforms to rest upon Janai. “And you believe the extremist? Senator Mon Mothma doesn’t hold him in high regard, nor does Queen Zubeia or the other leaders.” She responded.

Janai shrugged her shoulders. “One way or another, he might be onto something.” She paused, her eyes glancing out to see a single ship in the distance, her eyes narrowed. “What is that?” She asked?”

Callum leaned forward as he focused upon the ship. “It looks like an Imperial ship, but it’s nothing like the ones we’ve encountered before.” He replied, frowning as he glanced at Rayla who shrugged her shoulders in response.

“An oddity for sure.” Rayla agreed.

Amaya soon signed something, adding her own input. Janai nodded. “Agreed, it does resemble that cruiser that pulled us out of hyperspace.”

Callum raised an eyebrow. “It seems ot be missing the domes though.” He added, watching as the Imperial vessel moved ever so slightly through the abandoned construction platforms.

* * *

On board the Imperial vessel, Arimar stood tall as her eyes were locked upon the construction platforms. “Preform a perimeter sweep of the area.” She commanded. The bridge was small, but it resembled the command bridge of an Imperial Star Destroyer. It had a command bridge cantered above a small pit. Within the small pit were four circular control panels with a small opening.

“Right away Ma’am.”

She stood in silence as the process was carried out, the seconds turned to minutes before they received a signal. “A single Rebel craft Ma’am. XS Class Stock Light Freighter.”

She smirked. “ _The Golden Knight_.” She said, walking forward along the bridge of the ship. “Move the ship further away so that the trap can be sprung.” She said.

“Right away Ma’am.”

* * *

Callum glanced over towards the Imperial craft. “It’s moving away from the construction yards.” He said, pointing towards it.

Rayla glanced up in the direction he pointed. “Perhaps they don’t think we’re a threat, and that we’re merely scavengers.” She said in response.

Callum shook his head. “I don’t think so. Something doesn’t feel right about this.” He replied, frowning as he glanced towards Janai who nodded in agreement. “We should land and investigate.” He added.

Amaya nodded and gentle moved the ship towards the nearest construction platform. The large structure came closer and closer as they approached it. “Be ready for anything, we don’t know what the Empire left behind or why these things were abandoned.” Janai said, standing from her chair.

Callum nodded and quickly moved to gather his things.

* * *

The station was quiet, too quiet for his liking. As he turned another corner with Rayla not far behind, he felt something, the unease he felt earlier had only increased. There was something here, something he didn’t like at all.

“Prince Callum, we meet again.” Soren said, emerging from the shadows with a few Stormtroopers. “We had wondered where you all went for the past five months. Yet here you are, at it again.” He went on, drawing a pinkish sword from his belt.

Callum narrowed his eyes, his right hand moving to rest upon the lightsaber hilt resting on his belt. “Soren, still after me I guess.” He replied, drawing the hilt out. “It won’t be easy this time I’m afraid.” He added.

Soren shrugged his shoulders. “I’m positive that I’ll take you in.” He said, holding the sword tightly before him.

Callum smirked as he ignited the sapphire blue blade and stood in his designated pose. His gaze locked upon Soren as he stood, moving around silently. “Do you even know how to use that thing?” Soren asked.

Callum’s smirk grew larger. “I have a pretty good understanding of how it works.” He replied.

Soren grinned and charged forward, swinging his blade towards Callum who blocked with ease before leaping back, avoiding another swing sent his way by Soren. The troopers had started to fire upon Rayla who returned fire with her own blasters, gunning them down.

Callum parried another strike, moving to the side as the two rounded a corner. He noticed that they were heading away from the hangar and towards the escape pods. The two continued to dance around one another. Callum remained on the defensive, parrying blows and avoiding swings as he backed up towards the escape pods.

The place rocked violently, something was firing upon the station, or the station was ripping itself apart. He was sure which, all Callum knew was that he needed to get out of there. Another violent rock caused a few loose panels to break free, they came down, knocking Soren out cold.

His comm beamed to life. “Callum, you need to get back to the ship now!” Rayla yelled. Callum glanced towards the direction of the hangar bay.

“Negative, I won’t make in time. I’ll take an escape pod.” He replied, cutting the call there. He glanced down at Soren. The boy didn’t deserve any death now. Not when Callum had sensed doubt in his heart. Closing his eyes, he felt the station rock again.

Leaning down, he quickly slid Soren into an Escape pod. Once he had sat Soren up against the wall, he turned around and closed the hatch before sitting down in the pilot’s chair. He quickly pressed a few buttons, ejecting the pod out of the station.

Once outside, he glanced up to see a single Imperial Class Star Destroyer locked in combat with both _The Cascade_ and _The Crusader_. Both of which were pummelling the ship with their combined firepower. Yellow and orange turbolaser fire filled the air as Duren Fighters moved together with Elven fighters against the Imperial forces. He soon noted _The Ambler_ in action, gunning down TIE’s.

He felt the pod rock as something impacted the side. The pod started to tumble out, spiralling down towards the planet below. He frowned and glanced to the side to see Soren still out cold. Glancing back, he narrowed his as he held the handles tightly.

* * *

The landing could’ve been better he thought as he pushed his way through the remains of the pod and whatever building they had crashed into. His eyes locked upon the contents, crates full of random materials, metal, tools, forgotten minerals rested about. There was also the problem of the dead bodies of workers and Stormtroopers, the weapons scattered across the floor.

There were also unfinished machines and walkers. Whatever had happened here, the people who worked left in a hurry. Glancing back, he noted that Soren was starting to open his eyes. Callum frowned and leaned down to examine a body. There weren’t any blaster holes, but claw marks and what appeared to be bit marks as well. Whatever had killed them was a creature of sorts, a creature that was able to hold out against the blaster fire of Imperial Stormtroopers.

He smirked and spoke. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” He said, causing Soren to pause in his movements. Turning his head, he raised an eyebrow. “The thanks I get for saving your life.” He muttered.

Soren narrowed his eyes. “Why save me and kill them?” He questioned.

Callum sighed. “Look at their bodies, notice any lightsaber, explosive or blaster marks?” He asked.

Soren glanced down at a fallen Stormtrooper, he bent down to examine. “Claw marks? Teeth marks? What killed them?” He wondered.

Callum shrugged his shoulders. “That’s what I was wondering. And if they were still around.” He replied.

Soren frowned and glanced at Callum. “Why save my life?” He wondered.

Callum looked away. “It was the right thing to do. You didn’t deserve to die on that station. And I can sense that you have a lot of issues regarding the Empire at the moment.” He answered.

Soren leaned against the wall as he eyed the rest of the place. “So, what caused the place to go down?” He asked.

“Firefight between a Sunfire Class Star Destroyer, a Keldabe Class Battleship and an Imperial Class Star Destroyer.” Callum responded, his eyes constantly scanning the area. He glanced at Soren who remained alert. His eyes locked upon Callum. “You’re warry of me.” He said.

Soren nodded. “With good reason, Jedi aren’t looked upon so kindly.” He replied.

Callum sighed a heavy sigh. “Lies, the Empire lies about the Jedi. Ask anyone who was good friends with a Jedi, and they would say the exact opposite of what the Empire says. The Jedi were peacekeepers.” He replied.

Soren raised an eyebrow. “Elven tricks and lies.” He responded.

Callum sighed. “My father was a Jedi, Dolam, great Jedi who trained my master.” He said.

Soren widened his eyes. “That just makes me question whether Sarai was willing to have you or not.”

Callum narrowed his eyes. “My father loved my mother. I know just from the images of his past I get every now and then when I touch this lightsaber.” He said, holding the hilt to highlight his point.

Soren rolled his eyes. “I was joking.” He said flatly.

Callum didn’t laugh. “Ah huh. Didn’t sound like a joke to me.”

“Ok, not one for jokes then. I get it.” Soren replied.

The two remained in silence, neither one of them spoke. The silence grew tense as Soren analysed his surroundings, planning his moves. Callum on the other hand, kept an eye out for any danger that might threaten them.

* * *

Rayla walked back and forth. Her eyes locked upon the blue projection of the planet before them. Fell had remained behind with his flagship to assist in the search for Callum. A hologram of Zubeia stood not far from them, Zym by her side.

“It’ll take time to scan all the potential land sights of the escape pod. It doesn’t help that many pods from the Star Destroyer also made it planet side.” Fell said, highlighting several points across the planet.

Rayla frowned as she closed her eyes. “We don’t have time for this. What’s the loss of one person when we have enough men to take Xadia.” Zym said.

Rayla widened her eyes and glanced at Zym. Janai also seemed to have a similar fire in her eyes. “How dare you. Callum is the reason I was able to meet my parents.” She cried.

“He’s my padawan, and a member of my crew.” Janai added.

Amaya signed something to which Gren translated. “He’s my nephew and one of the few Jedi left in existence.”

Fell closed his eyes. “He’s quite the warrior, and seems to know more about the Empire’s forces over Xadia then most of us, including which is the command ship.” He added.

Zubeia glanced at Zym. “He is also one of the few with a rare Force ability. A power that can’t be left in the hands of the Empire.” She said.

Zym frowned and crossed his arms. “Fine, waste time searching for him. It’s a pointless search anyway.” He said in defeat.

Rayla sighed and backed away. Her eyes falling upon the planet. She hoped that by a miracle, they would find him before the Empire did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I've got a pretty clear indication of who's going to be the big bad for the sequel. But well, five months have passed since the last chapter, nothing major against the Empire happened in those five months, just searching for allies and gearing for the final confrontation which is coming soon.
> 
> A lot of this was chapter was inspired by the season two episode of Rebels The Honorable Ones. And of course, the idea of a desert planet or abandoned warehouse from Grima, a reader on fanfiction.net, helped with the location of their crashlanding. And Circe is one of the many Latin words for Sun. And like Tempestas, it is believed to have been a homeworld of the Sunfire Elves and Sun Dragons.


	19. Defeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is that a Gundark?” Soren questioned, firing away at the creature as it roared.

Arimar stood upon the bridge of the Interdictor like cruiser, the Vindicator Class Heavy Cruiser called _The Centurion_. Her eyes observed Circe from afar, she could’ve cared less about the Keldabe Battleship not far from them. To her right, _The Defection_ and _The Calamity_ held formation. To her left, _The Trident_ stood strong.

“Admiral, we’re detecting several unknown lifeforms upon the surface around an old abandoned Imperial facility.”

Arimar narrowed her eyes. “That will make the search harder. Be ready to deploy several units to investigate the facility. If General Soren is near there, it’ll only be a matter of time until they find him.” She ordered.

“What about the Rebel ship?”

“Ignore them, our priority is finding the General.” Arimar replied.

* * *

Rayla frowned. “It’s worrying that the Imperial fleet is just sitting there, ignoring us.” She said, her eyes locked upon the Imperial taskforce.

Fell nodded. “Given, they have more then enough firepower to take us out now. With that Vindicator Heavy Cruiser just sitting there alongside the Star Destroyer.” He responded. “Though scanners have revealed that there are a large group of unknown lifeforms around an abandoned imperial facility.” He added.

Janai frowned. “Sundarks. Brutal and ruthless, no wonder the Empire abandoned Circe. They’re tough to kill, even for a Jedi like myself.” She replied.

Amaya glanced over the others. “If there’s a chance my nephew is there, we should take it.” Gren translated.

Rayla’s gaze moved to rest upon Amaya. “I’ll lead the rescue party myself.” She said, her eyes sweeping over the others.

Fell nodded in agreement. “I could think of no one better to lead then you.” He responded, turning to face the front of the bridge. “I’ll have a few of my best men go with you.” He added.

* * *

Callum felt it strongly, their presence approaching rapidly. The heat that came from them. “We’ve got hostiles headed our way.” He said, opening his eyes as he ignited his lightsaber.

Soren drew his blaster, glancing around. He could hear the sound of metal being torn apart by something large. The two backed up against one another. “What is that?” He asked.

Callum shrugged his shoulders as a large clawed fist burst through a wall. The orange skin of a long arm soon emerged as a Sundark emerged. It had sharp teeth emerged. Two large arms that it used to support itself while it also featured two smaller arms. Its legs were short with two claw like feet, it also featured two massive horns

“Is that a Gundark?” Soren questioned, firing away at the creature as it roared.

Callum quickly reached glanced around, he could feel more of this creature moving in closer and closer. “I don’t know, I thought Gundarks were only found on Vanqor.” He replied, leaping back as another Sundark smashed through the wall.

Soren narrowed his eyes as he continued to fire. “Well, this is most certainly not Vanqor.” He cried as he dived to the side, avoiding the strong arm of the Sundark as it slammed into the ground.

Callum leapt back as his Sundark foe roared and charged forward. He dived to the side, moving his blade to slice the creature. The creature reacted instantly, pulling back and slamming the side of a nearby pillar.

Callum heard the Force speak to him, following its voice, he dived to the side, widening his eyes as a section fo the roof came crashing down where he once stood. “Holy, sweet Xadia.” He cursed as another Sundark appeared next to the one he fought. “These things definitely act like Gundarks.” He yelled over the noise.

Soren rolled his eyes as he was slammed back next to Callum. His back hitting the wall with great force. “That’s going to leave a mark.” He muttered, falling to the ground as he glanced at Callum. “Got any bright ideas Jedi?” He asked.

Callum glanced down at his belt. “Only one, and I’m not sure if it’ll kill them all.” He said, gesturing towards the pack of Sundarks.

Soren blinked. “I could’ve sworn there was only two just a few minutes ago.” He exclaimed.

Callum nodded as he backed up, reaching down and pulling out one of his creations. “Hope this works.” He muttered, activating the explosive and chucking it out towards the Sundarks.

The Sundarks glanced down at the explosive before one of them slammed their fist into it, shattering the explosive. Callum blinked. “Well, we’re screwed.” He said as he felt a fist send him flying into the wall next to Soren.

“You know, if this is how we die, I guess I’ll die knowing that you’re not so bad. Perhaps if the Empire had to be wrong about somethings, it’s the way you Jedi work and think. Even the way you Rebels can be creative. You’re not bound by limits or large rules and regulations.” Soren said, looking on as the Sundarks slowly approached them.

Callum glanced over at Soren. “You’re not so bad yourself. What does Viren want with me anyway?” He asked.

Soren sighed. “No idea, but I guess it has something to do with you being a Jedi and all. Claudia knows, but she won’t tell anyone.” He replied.

Callum glanced back at the Sundarks; his eyes closed as he took a deep breath. He felt the Force flow within him, he saw the images of his father, his mother, of Ezran, of Janai and Amaya, of Gren and Bait. Of Fell. Of Rayla. He opened his eyes, determination written into them. “We won’t go down today. I refuse to let us die here in this barren wasteland to some Gundark rip-offs.” He said, the Force built up within his body. He felt the Darkside build, he opened his eyes, a light Sith yellow tinted the normal green.

Raising an arm, he glanced at Soren. “Get behind me.” He said.

Soren was quick to stand behind Callum as he brought his arm back. Callum narrowed his eyes and with a mighty yell, pushed his hand forward, unleashing a mighty blast of energy. The energy vaporised the Sundarks instantly, and whatever they were around.

“Sweet Xadia.” Soren said in awe, catching Callum as he fell to the ground. “That was awesome.” He said.

Callum smirked. “Destructive potential of the Darkside. Not ever doing that again unless I need to.” He said, closing his eyes as he fell unconscious. 

Soren sighed, what was he supposed to do now.

* * *

Janai felt in the Force, the Darkside, she knew where it came from her. It surged through the bond she had with Callum. Her eyes widened. “I know where Callum is.” She said. “He was with the Sundarks.”

Rayla glanced up from her weapons. “How?”

“Scanners will prove my point.” She responded.

“Janai, come in, the Sundarks, they just vanished from the scanner.” Fell said through the comm.

Rayla blinked. “Sweet naast.” She muttered, standing tall.

* * *

“Ma’am, the creatures have just vanished from our scanners.”

Arimar widened her eyes. “Sweet Xadia, what did the General find down there. Contact Grand Admiral Viren at once.” She demanded.

The holographic image of Viren appeared quickly. “Admiral Arimar, what do you call?” He asked.

Arimar stood tall. “We believe that General Soren has found a weapon of mass destruction down on the surface of Circe. For a large group of unknown creatures just vanished without a trace on our scanners.” She explained.

Viren narrowed his eyes. “That was no weapon, that was the Prince.” He said. “Captured him at once.” He ordered.

Arimar nodded as the image faded away. Glancing at the others, she narrowed her eyes. “Deploy our forces down there at once. And prep my shuttle for transport.” She commanded, turning around fast as she marched forward.

* * *

Rayla frowned as she glanced at the hologram. “Count Fell, several Imperial transports are headed planet side towards the last known location of the Sundarks.”

Fell blinked. “They know where Callum is. Rayla, get to the Kom’rk at once and get down there before they do.

Rayla nodded, standing fast as she placed her helmet upon her head and ran off the bridge. Janai glanced up at Fell and the others. “Let us pray that she gets there in time.” She said.

Amaya nodded. “Or taking Xadia back will become difficult.” Gren translated.

* * *

Soren glanced up to see several Imperial shuttles lading outside, he glanced down at Callum and then back at the sky. Standing tall, he walked outside. “Admiral Arimar, I’m so glad you came.” He said.

Arimar raised an eyebrow. “Where is Callum?” She asked.

Soren blinked. “He isn’t with me.” He said, blocking the entrance to the factory.

Arimar narrowed her eyes. “Troopers, search the factory at once.” She ordered, watching as Soren was pushed to the side by several Stormtroopers.

Soren glanced at Arimar. “What’s with calling him Callum, what happened to the Prince part?” He asked.

Arimar kept her eyes locked on the factory. “That doesn’t concern you General Soren. I have my orders, as do you.” She said, watching as a group of Stormtroopers emerged, dragging an unconscious Callum in their hands.

Arimar smirked. “Load him onto my shuttle at once.” She said, turning as she spotted a Kom’rk in the distance. “Covering fire now.” She ordered, watching as a dozen TIE’s flew in towards the incoming Mandalorian fighter.

* * *

Rayla narrowed her eyes and stepped back. “Be ready to drop. We’ve got TIE’s so we won’t be able to land.” She said, watching as the hatch opened. “3. 2. 1. GO!” She cried, dropping down onto the desert like surface of Circe, drawing her blasters and firing away at the Stormtroopers.

She dived forward, gunning down Stormtroopers, she saw Soren standing tall, he seemed conflicted as to what to do. Then she saw Arimar, standing at the base of a Lambda shuttle’s ramp as a few Stormtroopers dragged Callum up the ramp. She widened her eyes. “NO!” She cried, watching as Arimar turned to face them.

* * *

Arimar smirked. “Soren, come now.” She ordered, heading up the ramp.

Soren glanced at Rayla, he closed his eyes. “I’m sorry.” He mouthed, turning and heading up the ramp.

* * *

Rayla watched as the Lambda shuttle took flight and headed into orbit. She kicked down the last of the Stormtroopers and screamed into the air as the Kom’rk landed behind her. She fell to her knees. “Callum.” She said.

* * *

Arimar marched up along the bridge of _The Calamity_. “Set course for Xadia at once. I want all Stormtroopers on high alert and guarding the prison block.” She ordered.

“Right away Ma’am.”

* * *

Rayla made her way onto the bridge of _The Crusader_ , her eyes locked upon the floor. “They got Callum.” She said.

“Count Fell, the Imperial fleet has jumped to hyperspace.”

Fell glanced at the others, all of them looked at him. “Contact Queen Zubeia, we need to inform them of the recent events.”

The holographic image of Zubeia and Zym appeared in an instance. “Count Fell, what is it? Why does everyone seem down and defeated?” She demanded.

Rayla walked forward. “The Empire, they took Callum.” She said, a few tears in her eyes.

Zym narrowed her eyes. “A little loss, we can free Xadia without him.” He said.

Janai shook her head. “No, we can’t. With my padawan now in Viren’s hands. The Empire has the advantage. Callum wiped out a pack of Sundark in one blow. I felt the massive amount of Darkside energy he used through our bond.”

Zubeia blinked. “That kind of power, in Viren’s hands. Oh, sweet Xadia.” She said, her eyes wide.

Zym glanced at the others. “What does it mean?” He asked.

“It means, that Viren, has gotten what he wants.” Fell said. “A powerful warrior by his side to keep Xadia in line.”

* * *

Viren smirked as he watched Arimar’s entire taskforce enter the system. “At last, Prince Callum is mine.”

From the shadows, Aaravos smirked. “And the grand scheme can finally begin.” He muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was tense writing this chapter, but the final battle draws closer. Betrayal and defection next chapter. Sundarks are a sub-species of Gundark I created. Gundarks themselves are formidable creatures, add the traits of a Sunfire Elf's warrior nature, and well. Oh boy.
> 
> Force Destruction is a devastating Darkside power, of course, it uses a lot of energy.
> 
> Naast is the Mandalorian word for destroyer.
> 
> Oh, and don't worry. I'm not abandoning A Father's Legacy or the spinoff, I'm just working on getting this story finished because it's nearly there.


	20. Plans Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum glanced over, he noticed Arimar shift uncomfortably, as did Soren, he soon glanced back at Viren. “I will never join you or the Empire.” He hissed.

Callum blinked as he adjusted to the light. His eyes swept the room, the grey walls of the cell he was in. They all seemed so Imperial. He slowly stood up as he walked around. He wondered how he got there, or if Soren had just handed him over to the Empire the first chance he got. 

He refused the believe that Soren would just throw him into the Empire’s hands after their survival on Circe. The two had formed a respect and bond during that short time. Turning his gaze forward, he saw the cell door open as Claudia entered, backed by her Feartrooper’s. “Callum, you’re awake.” She said.

Callum’s eyes swept over her arm, or what now served as her arm. “Oh, this.” Claudia said, raising her cybernetic arm in the air. “Your father did this to me.” She hissed. “But he’s gone now. And there’s no one to save you now.” She said, turning to face her commander. “SK-264, prep the prisoner for transportation to the surface.” She ordered, leaving the room.

Callum glanced up as SK-264 marched towards him. He narrowed his eyes but offered no resistance as he was pushed out of the cell.

* * *

Viren smirked as he stood tall, holding Dolam’s lightsaber within his hands. Aaravos floated around. “The key to my prison. Avizandum was clever to hand it off world, to one he trusted with keeping it safe from those who might use it for their own goals.” The ghostly spectre of the Sith Lord said.

Viren turned as the door to his office opened. “TW-855, is the chamber ready?” He asked.

TW-855 nodded. “Yes, Grand Admiral. Everything has been set to your specification.” He answered with a bow.

Viren nodded. “Inform Claudia to take Prince Callum there at once.”

“Right away Grand Admiral.” TW-855 replied.

* * *

Callum glanced up at the chamber, the remains of an ancient temple stood tall. He saw carvings in the walls. But at the front, he saw Viren standing before a Sith Holocron. He narrowed his eyes as he noticed his lightsaber within the Grand Admiral’s hands. “Prince Callum, I am so glad to finally have you within my presence.” Viren said.

Callum glanced around, noticing that holographic images of Arimar and Soren stood tall. Claudia moved to stand off to the side next to TW-855 and SK-264. “What do you want Viren.” He asked.

Viren smirked. “You are trusted by the people; you are strong in the Force. With you as the puppet leader of Xadia, the Empire could do as it wishes.” He replied.

Callum glanced over, he noticed Arimar shift uncomfortably, as did Soren, he soon glanced back at Viren. “I will never join you or the Empire.” He hissed.

Viren smirked. “You don’t have a choice in the matter.” A new voice said as the ghostly spectre of Aaravos appeared in the air. “For you won’t remember who you were after we’re done with you.”

Callum blinked and opened his mouth to speak only for another voice to beat him to it. “How could you do such a thing Grand Admiral.” He turned to face the origin of the voice; his eyes widened as he saw Arimar with narrowed eyes. “He is my nephew. I won’t let you brainwash him into being your mindless servant.” She added, a fiery danger hung in her tone.

Viren chuckled. “And what would you do to harm me Arimar? You serve me, the Empire.” He replied.

Soren shook his head. “We serve Xadia, not you or the Empire.” He said strongly.

Viren turned to face Soren. “You are my son. You will obey me.” He ordered.

Arimar smirked. “You lost that right when you demanded we leave him to rot on Circe and focus on finding Callum. That was the mistake that cost you.” She responded.

Viren laughed. “I will free Darth Arcturus and he will make sure you all follow the same path Prince Callum will.” Holding the lightsaber strongly in his hand.

* * *

Arimar ended the call, turning to face Captain Atalanta. “Contact the loyalists and jump to hyperspace, we need to find the Rebels before it’s too late.” She ordered. 

Atalanta nodded. “Right away Admiral.” She said, turning fast. “All ships, jump to hyperspace now.” She commanded.

* * *

TW-855 glanced over where the former holograms of Arimar and Soren once stood before his comm came to life. “Commander, four ships just jumped to hyperspace without authorisation.”

Viren narrowed his eyes. “It is only a matter of time until they return with greater numbers. Ready our forces for battle.” He ordered. Claudia smirked and shared a nod with TW-855. Together, the two left the room, leaving Viren alone with Callum. “And now, we free Darth Arcturus from the prison King Avizandum placed him in three hundred years ago.” He said.

Callum widened his eyes as the Sith Holocron floated into the air, the pyramid spinning in circles as a bright red light engulfed the room and strike the temple remains. A portal soon appeared, a mass of red and gold swirled around.

From the portal, Aaravos emerged. His grin was large as he came to stop and eyed Viren. “Oh, the pleasure of being free. It is enlightening.” He said, his eyes falling upon Callum. “At last the Sith Empire can begin anew as you become my apprentice.” He said. “I shall handle the young Prince. For now, I suspect you should lead your naval forces from above.” He added, glancing at Viren who waked past Callum.

Callum narrowed his eyes. “I will not serve you or train under you.” He said.

Aaravos chuckled. He replied. “You will.” He said. Using the Force to pull Callum’s lightsaber to him. “Oh, how Avizandum failed to realise just how important you were to the future of Xadia.”

Callum widened his eyes and charged forward. Aaravos raised an eyebrow as he came to halt in the air. “That is now way to treat your master, apprentice.” He said, forcing Callum to kneel on the ground. “From now on, I shall call you, Darth Caelum. Yes, that name suits you well.” He chuckled lightly.

* * *

“The Imperial forces are large, and outnumber us greatly.” Amaya singed, Gren translating for her.

Zubeia grasped her head, as did many of the Elves and Dragons. “Oh no.” She said.

Fell turned to face Zubeia. “What is it Queen Zubeia?” He asked.

Zubeia glanced at him. “Darth Arcturus is free.” She replied.

Janai widened her eyes. “Callum. His lightsaber, it was the key.” She said in realisation.

“Count Fell, we got four Imperial ships dropping out of hyperspace.”

Fell turned to see an Imperial I Class Star Destroyer, Arquitens Class Command Ship, Raider II Class Corvette and a Vindicator Class Heavy Cruiser emerge from hyperspace. “Battle stations.” He ordered, standing tall before the holoprojector beeped.

“They appear to be calling us Count Fell.”

Fell glanced at the others who nodded. “Let us see what they want.” He said.

The holoprojector came to life, the images of Arimar and Soren stood tall. “What do you want?” Rayla hissed, walking closer as she eyed both Soren and Arimar.

Arimar sighed. “We wish to join you.” She said.

Zym narrowed his eyes. “And why should we believe you?” He asked.

Arimar turned to face him. “You have my word, and that alone. Soren, Atalanta and I shall arrive on your flagship shortly.” She said, ending the call.

Fell glanced at the others. “What do you think?” He asked.

Rayla closed her eyes. “Back on Circe, Soren seemed conflicted when we arrived to bring Callum back. It seemed as if, he was deciding where he belonged.” She said.

“And Arimar?” Zubeia asked.

Amaya stepped forward. “My sister may work for the Empire, but if she has come seeking to join us, then it must mean that whatever reasons Viren wanted my nephew for are far worse then we once believed.” Gren translated.

Fell crossed his arms. “We shall determine their true intentions when they arrive. I shall have a group of warriors escort them to the bridge.” He said.

* * *

Arimar walked onto the Bridge of _The Crusader_. Her eyes rested upon the group, but they soon fell upon Ezran. She marched forward, and then, in one swift motion, dropped to knee with her head facing the floor. “King Ezran. I pledge my forces to your command.” She said.

Soren glanced at Atalanta before quickly following suit. “I am yours to command King Ezran.” He said.

“I am yours to command my King.” Atalanta said, following the exact motions as Arimar and Soren.

Zubeia blinked and glanced at Ezran. “Their intentions are clear; they wish to serve their king.” She said.

Ezran looked over them. “Why do you leave the Empire?” He asked.

Arimar glanced at Ezran, her younger nephew. “Family, Viren wishes to brainwash Callum to be nothing more than a puppet to use as the façade ruler of Xadia.” She replied. “I offer my services and skill as a Naval admiral to your forces.” She added.

Atalanta glanced at Arimar. “My ship and her crew are loyal to Arimar, we go where she goes.” She said. “If she pledges her services to you, then so do we.” She explained.

Soren closed his eyes. “I fight for Callum and the true rulers of Xadia, Queen Zubeia, Prince Azymondias, King Ezran and Queen Aanya.” He said. “I fight to right the wrongs I have committed. I offer my services to you as both a warrior and bodyguard.” He finished.

Zubeia glanced at Zym who had a small smirk upon his lips. “When do we free Xadia?” He asked.

Fell turned to face the others. “Very soon.” He said.

* * *

Corvus glanced down at his forces. “Any news on any allies that would help us free Xadia?” He asked.

Another man glanced up. “A small fleet of Elven and Duren ships are gathered nearby; I suspect this is the Rebel Cell that Viren has been after for some time.” He replied.

Corvus smirked. “Then set course for them.” He ordered.

* * *

Arimar stood before a holographic image of Xadia, and the Imperial fleet that blockaded it. “In total, Viren has fourteen Imperial I Class Star Destroyers, thirteen Victory I Class Star Destroyers, twenty nine Arquitens Class Command Cruisers, four Interdictor Class Star Destroyers, eleven Raider II Class Corvettes and seven Vindicator Class Heavy Cruisers blocking the world. Adding to this, there are several defence platforms with technology knowledge gained from the ruins that TW-855 had been investigating.” She explained, pointing at several ships.

Fell crossed his arms as he glanced at Zubeia. “This will be difficult, but not impossible. If _The Bulwark_ can draw their firepower away, we may be able to damage the Imperial forces enough to free our home.” She said, pulling up the image of their fleet while highlighting a single Earthblood Class Cruiser.

“Twenty ships dropping out of hyperspace.”

Amaya turned as did Ezran. “Katolis Class Carrier Cruisers, we stand a much higher chance then we did before.” Gren translated.

Corvus soon appeared, his holographic image blinked. “I was not expecting Imperial forces to have joined this fleet. But I am glad we found you.” He said.

Amaya walked forward. “Corvus, have your ships join the formation. The battle for Xadia is about to begin.” Gren translated. Corvus nodded in response, the hologram fading away quickly.

Arimar turned to face the others. “For Xadia.” She said.

Rayla smirked. “For Callum.”

“For King Avizandum.” Zubeia stated.

“For Sarai and Harrow.” Gren translated for Amaya.

“For Dolam.” Janai added.

* * *

Viren narrowed his eyes. “Grand Admiral, several Elven, Duren and Katolis ships are leaving hyperspace, including the ships that left beforehand.”

Viren smirked. “Let the battle begin then.” He said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Battle for Xadia is about to begin.


	21. Fall of a Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zubeia narrowed her eyes. “Arimar, you have had experience in fleet command, yes?”

Arimar eyed the 9th Fleet closely. She breathed slowly; her shoulders leaned back tensely. She had dealt with pirates and other insurgent crews before. But never before had she fought against her own Imperial forces. A quick glance to her right revealed that Atalanta also seemed tense.

Turning around, she eyed the holographic images of the other commands. Zubeia held herself strongly, her eyes displayed a calmness Arimar had never seen. Ezran stood next to Aanya, the two of them were determined, both serious in their expresson. Zym appeared to be worried, but he stood tall before the others.

Fell and Rayla both stood strong, no fear, no weakness showed in their expressions. Amaya and Janai both stood with their arms crossed. Soren, much like Ezran and Aanya, were determined. “The Imperial forces are indeed strong, but Xadia, it looks so, broken.” Zubeia said.

Arimar turned slightly, the image of the world outside the front viewport of _The Calamity_ had a harsh looking black tinge with reddish orange, unnatural clouds also littered the planet. “The Empire has mined Xadia of many resources during its time here.” Soren replied.

“But Xadia will heal with time.” Fell added, his eyes sweeping over the Imperial blockade. “For now, we need to deal with the Imperial blockade and those platforms. Because that pillar below the platform looks too much like a big gun.” He finished.

Zubeia narrowed her eyes. “Arimar, you have had experience in fleet command, yes?”

“I have Queen Zubeia, I was mentored by Grand Admiral Doom of the Fourth Fleet.” Arimar replied, her arms moving to rest behind her back. “I know how to win a battle with minimal casualties.”

Soren glanced at Rayla. “We should focus our objectives on two fronts, the surface and orbit.” He said. “If we show the people that their leaders don’t tolerate the Empire, they will be more then willing to follow them into battle.”

Zubeia nodded. “Indeed Soren, but how would we get our warriors to the surface?” She asked.

Arimar narrowed her arms in concentration. “The Moonshadow Corvettes are fast, fast enough to keep up to the transports. Use them as escort.” She said.

Zubeia smirked. “Excellent. As for the rest of our fleet situation?”

Arimar grinned. “Leave it to me.” She said, turning fast.

* * *

Viren marched to a stop upon the bridge of _The Aaravos_. His eyes scanned the Rebel fleet with determination. “Deploy our forces into defensive formation.” He ordered, his arms moving to rest behind his back.

“Fleet formation formed Grand Admiral.”

Viren smirked. “Deploy fighters.”

* * *

Arimar narrowed her eyes, her gaze rested upon the swarms of fighters headed their way. “ _Defection_ , _Trident_ , keep those fighters off our heavy weapons.” She paused, her eyes moving to fall upon the Star Destroyers. “All fighters, engage the enemy. Interceptors, cover our bombers while they make their bombing runs on the enemy fleet.” She added.

She allowed her gaze to sweep the fleet once more. “Long range artillery, bombard those Raider II Corvettes.” She paused, watching as several ships moved. “Inform Gren to hold back with _The Centurion_. We wouldn’t want to lose firepower now.”

* * *

Aaravos smirked as she walked forward, his gaze remained locked on Callum. “Your raw strength will serve me well. As the second in command of my new Sith Empire, we shall conquer the galaxy.” He said, coming to a stop.

Callum narrowed his eyes, his focus never left Aaravos. “I refuse to join you.” He hissed, watching as the Startouch Elf raised an eyebrow in amusement as a soft chuckle escaped his throat. “What’s so funny?” He asked.

Aaravos grinned. “The battle for Xadia has begun. And, your friends won’t make it out alive.” He said, coming to a stop right before Callum. Using the Force, he lifted Callum higher into the air and pushed out a hand.

Callum felt Aaravos attempt to enter his mind. Using his training, he was quick to build his walls strongly. He continued to focus upon them, adding reinforcements to them as he buried his thoughts and feelings deep inside.

Aaravos growled in annoyance. The walls Callum had built so quickly, they were strong, he would admit that. But, he was going to test how strong they were. Pushing with even greater might then before. He started to see cracks in the walls.

Callum could hear Aaravos grunt in concentration. He fought back, this was his mind, he wouldn’t let Aaravos enter his head without permission. He pushed back with all his might.

Aaravos widened his eyes suddenly as he was forced back. “Your resistance is strong; you fight with determination. But this is my domain, I dominate the Force here. Not you.” He said, gathered up all his might as he thrust into Callum’s mind once more.

Callum screamed in pain as Aaravos forced his way through his walls. He tried to fight back, but Aaravos reduced his defences to dust with ease. He took a deep breath while holding back his screams, gathering his thoughts into a central place.

Aaravos smirked as he pushed further into Callum’s mind. Deeper and deeper he reached until he came to a halt. Something stood before him, a wall of great strength. A defence he had not encountered in over three hundred years. He was messing around with any typical Force sensitive.

“You are different from the others, different from Avizandum. You are stronger than The Chosen One.” He said, pulling out of Callum’s mind as he stumbled back in faint realisation. “Who are you?” He asked.

Callum took a minute to gather his air, breathing heavily as he glanced up. “Afraid of me?” He asked, watching as Aaravos narrowed his eyes. 

“Tell me, or I will rip it from your mind.” Aaravos threatened.

“I am Prince Callum, son of Dolam and Sarai.” Callum replied, standing tall.

Aaravos smirked. “Dolam Bridger, a late descendent of Cordevo Bridger, or as he was better known, Revan.” He paused, a sinister grin started to form. “I am a lucky Sith to have come across you.” His grin grew even wider. “You will be my right hand.” He said, pushing back into Callum’s mind.

* * *

Rayla leapt to the ground as she gunned down another Stormtrooper, her eyes scanned the mass of white opposite her. “We’re pinned down!” She cried into her comm. Blaster fire continued to fly by overhead as she fired back.

“We’ve got our own issues at the moment.” Soren’s voice replied.

Rayla cursed under her breath as she glanced over her comrades. “This is just great.” She muttered. In the distance, the sound of Imperial walkers could be heard. “Double great.” She sighed. “Fell, we need air support down here.” She nearly screamed over the sound of battle.

* * *

Fell glanced out over the battle as the weapon systems of the Keldabe opened up upon the nearest Imperial warship. “We don’t have any to spare, we underestimated the amount of firepower the Empire had.” The ship rocked.

“Sir, shields are taking a beating.” 

Fell sighed. “Fire the Mass Drivers!” He ordered, turning to face Rayla’s holographic image once more. “I’ll see what we can spare though.” He finished.

* * *

Katina cursed as _The Eradicator_ shook from the impacts of high velocity weaponry. The Mass Drivers of the Keldabe were not to be messed with. “Fire all batteries!” She cried, watching as the Keldabe turned a majority of its weapon systems upon her Star Destroyer.

* * *

Callum surged with pain as Aaravos broke through the final wall. He felt himself fall to the floor. Opening his eyes, he glanced up to see Aaravos smirking. “Had enough fun yet?” He asked.

Aaravos leaned forward. “Oh, I’ve only just started.” He replied pushing his hand out once more.

Callum screamed again in pain as he grasped his head, he twisted and turned violently. “Get out of my head!” He yelled.

Aaravos smirked at the pain he inflicted. “Embrace the pain, for it makes your stronger.” He said, nudging Callum ever so slightly with the Force.

Callum clenched his teeth as he felt Aaravos leave his mind once more. He chuckled slightly. “You love someone.” He said, putting his hands behind his back and turning around. “A Moonshadow Elf. Yet you haven’t told her.”

Callum narrowed his eyes quickly, pushing himself to his feet. “Shut up.” He hissed.

Aaravos felt his grin grow. “I will kill her, and everyone else you love or care for. And in the end, you will have discovered just what I felt when I was betrayed by my former apprentice, Darth Elarion.”

Callum rolled a fist. “I said shut up.” He snarled.

Aaravos could feel the Darkside grow within Callum. “I will make you watch them suffer before they die. And when they die, you will thank me for removing weakness.”

Callum felt the force radiate in his body, he raised a hand and felt his lightsaber fly right into his grasp. Igniting the blade, he leapt forward.

Aaravos turned fast, pulling out a golden hilt as he ignited a crimson red blade. Blue and red clashed as the two eyed each other. “Give into your hatred, let the rage and anger overcome you, Darth Caelum.” He said.

Callum narrowed his eyes. “You will not harm my friends.” He hissed, pushing Aaravos back several feet. “You will die before you can harm anyone else.” He screamed, leaping forward as he sliced downwards towards the Startouch Elf.

* * *

Janai felt it in her heart, the darkness that resided within Callum. She turned to face Amaya. “We need to get to the surface, drop me off with Rayla. NOW!” She said.

Amaya turned fast with urgency, _The Golden Knight_ burst through the atmosphere of Xadia as they raced towards Katolis with speed.

* * *

Rayla glanced up to see _The Golden Knight_ fly over the battlefield, she watched as Janai dropped from the ship, landing into the mass of Stormtroopers, a small wave of Force energy surged out, knocking them to the ground. She smirked. “Come on!” She cried, leaping over the rubble that served as cover as she raced to Janai’s side.

“What’s going on?” Rayla asked, gunning down Stormtroopers with ease.

Janai deflected blaster bolts right back at the Stormtroopers. “Callum, we need to get to him quickly.” She said, pushing forward.

Rayla nodded and turned to her men. “You heard her; we push forward now.” She said, racing after Janai.

* * *

TW-855 smirked as several stormtroopers were gunned down before him. He came to a stop and eyed the small group of Rebels. “Jedi Knight Janai, Rayla Ordo. I see you’ve come to get the young Prince.” He said. 

Janai glanced at Rayla. “Take him and his men down, I’ll get Callum.” She said, charging onwards.

TW-855 watched as Janai raced past him. His gaze fell upon Rayla. “Alright Mando.” He said, throwing his blaster to the side. “Let’s do this the old fashion way.” He said, cracking his knuckles as he separated his feet.

Rayla copied TW-855 as she put her blasters away. She raised a hand and made gestured for him to strike first.

* * *

Janai leapt into the small room, her gaze fell upon Aaravos. “Darth Arcturus!” She cried, marching towards him.

Aaravos turned to face Janai. “Jedi Knight Janai. Come to take my new apprentice away from me.”

“I’m not your apprentice.” Callum hissed from the side.

Janai narrowed her eyes. “You will never take my padawan.” She said, standing ready for battle.

Aaravos smirked as he stood ready. “Then you will die protecting him.” He said, charging forward as he swung in form the left.

Janai moved fast, parrying his blade before striking with her own. Aaravos countered, kicking out as he flipped over her. Janai followed him, moving her blade to clashing against his. The two continued to dance around the chamber, striking out against one another as they clashed here and there.

Aaravos backed up slightly as he eyed Janai closely. “A formidable foe, but I expected nothing less of a Sunfire Elf warrior.” He said.

Janai didn’t reply, she stood her ground as she eyed Aaravos closely. In a quick movement, she charged forward. The two clashed once more. Leaping back, she went for his side. Aaravos chuckled and pulled back, diving to the side as he reached out and used the force to pull another gold hilt to his hand. 

Janai didn’t have time to react as a second crimson blade struck at her. She felt herself stumble back as pain shot up her body. Aaravos smirked as she glanced to see the second blade had impaled her. She gasped as she felt the life drain away from her. She glanced over at Callum who widened his eyes.

“Master!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm evil, I know.


	22. Duel of Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW-855 backed away with a grunt. He cracked his neck as he rolled his shoulders. “Now it’s on.” He exclaimed, charging forward with speed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is with great sadness, but this is the last chapter. Never the less, there will be a sequel.

Callum ran forward, falling to his knees as Janai fell into his arms. “Master.” He muttered, watching as Janai focused her dying gaze upon him. Aaravos chuckled as he backed away, coming to a halt a few meters from the two.

“Padawan, there comes a time where all must part ways.” Janai paused, coughing roughly as she grasped her lightsaber. “A time where we must follow our destiny alone. I was proud to have been your mentor. You have progressed fast in our short time.” She gently raised the hilt of her lightsaber up to Callum. “Remember to trust in the Force, Knight of the Jedi Order.” She said, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as her last breath left her lips.

Callum closed his eyes as a few tears rolled down his cheeks. He grasped Janai’s lightsaber tightly. “I will never forget you master.” He said, standing tall as he turned to face Aaravos. He took a deep breath, finding his centre of mind. His blood raced; the Force flowed throughout him.

He opened his eyes, gaze narrowed upon Aaravos as he ignited both blades. Orange and sapphire illuminating his face as crossed the blades before his chest. “You have harmed Xadia enough Arcturus. Today, you shall pay for your crimes.”

Aaravos grinned as he held his blades tightly. “So you have chosen your side.” He responded with disappointment.

Callum charged forward, leaping into the air with a battle cry before swinging down with his blades.

* * *

Rayla flipped back, her gaze fell upon TW-855. “That the best you got Mando?” He taunted, throwing another punch.

She moved to the side, grabbing his arm and throwing him into the wall. “Never taunt a Mandalorian, especially a Moonshadow Elf one.” She replied, kicking him the stomach.

TW-855 backed away with a grunt. He cracked his neck as he rolled his shoulders. “Now it’s on.” He exclaimed, charging forward with speed.

* * *

Viren narrowed his eyes. “Inform Claudia to deploy Hunter Squadron.” He ordered, eyeing the fighter fight closely as a few TIE’s passed by the bridge window, followed by a Harvest Class Interceptor.

* * *

Claudia turned fast. “Orders from your father, we’re to deploy and support our fighters in combat.” SK-264 said, standing tall before her.

Claudia nodded. “Gather Hunter Squadron and deploy to the field.” She ordered, marching off the bridge.

* * *

Arimar glanced over as the weapon batteries of _The Calamity_ opened up upon a Vindicator Class Heavy Cruiser. “Ma’am, Hunter Squadron has entered the battle.”

She smirked. “Well, Grand Admiral Doom never expected the TIE Phoenix to be used against the Empire, deploy Artemis Marshall and her squadron at once.” Pausing as she turned quickly. “And inform Gren to bring _The Centurion_ into the fight. But tell him to remain close to _The Cascade_.” She finished.

“Right away Ma’am.” Atalanta said with a nod, turning fast to rely the Arimar’s orders.

* * *

Artemis Marshall smirked as he piloted the TIE Phoenix into battle, her eyes locked upon the fighters of Hunter Squadron. “Alright Carnage Squadron, Let’s dominate the battlefield.” She said. “Accelerate to attack speed and follow my lead.”

Her fighter flew in fast, gunning down several TIE’s as they passed by, the Red and gold colouration of the wings symbolised their allegiance to Katolis. Other fighters flew by, providing cover for the experimental fighters as they did so.

* * *

Aanya glanced at the front bridge of her Duren Class Combat Frigate called _The Duren’s Solstice_. Her eyes fell upon _The Neolandia’s Pride_ , watching as the Star Destroyer entered the way of several of their ships. “Direct all power to the Engines and forward shields.” She ordered, turning around fast as she pressed a button. “All hands, to the escape pods.” She yelled, turning fast.

* * *

Kasef narrowed his eyes, watching the battle closely. “All batteries, tear that Startouch Frigate to pieces.” He ordered. Watching as the batteries of his warship opened up upon _The Dragon Star_. His eyes remained locked as the frigate took critical damage. Small explosions went off along the hull before a complete explosion took it out of the fight.

“Captain, enemy frigate closing in fast!” Someone said with urgency.

Kasef turned to see _The Duren’s Solstice_ closing the distance rapidly. He blinked form shock before his eyes narrowed. “All batteries, target that frigate!” He cried, fear filled his voice.

* * *

Aanya turned fast, racing down the hallways. She felt the ship rock as _The Neolandia’s Pride_ tore into her flagship. Coming to a stop, she entered the last escape pod and launched with who had yet to escape. She turned to face the window watching as her flagship collided with the command tower of Kasef’s flagship.

The bright light of the many explosions that rocked the entire ship filled her with great pride. 

* * *

“Sir, _The Neolandia’s Pride_ is gone.”

Viren turned fast to see the giant fireball that was once Kasef’s flagship. “Idiot.” He muttered. “Redouble our forces, protect the Aaravos Class Defence Stations.” He ordered.

* * *

Callum ducked back as he avoided another swing from Aaravos. He leapt to the side, swinging out once more as the two clashed. Their eyes locked upon one another. “It is foolish to fight me child.” Aaravos taunted.

Callum grunted as he was pushed back, he reached out with a hand, using the Force to push Aaravos back. “Destiny brought us here for a reason Arcturus, it’s time you learned that you can’t control it.” He replied, resting his blades behind his back as he charged forward.

Aaravos grinned and leapt in, swinging his blades down at Callum who parried the blow. Aaravos turned, spinning on the spot as he slashed downwards.

Callum stepped to the side, moving his blade to parry the strike while moving the other to strike against his foe.

Aaravos smirked, adjusting to account for Callum’s strike. The blades clash, sparks of colour flickered into the air. The two backed up before charging in once more. Dancing about one another as they clashed in a duel of destiny.

* * *

Rayla dived to the side, kicking TW-855’s legs out from under him. She stood over him, pulling out one of her blasters. “Give it up, you’ve lost.” She said.

TW-855 smirked as he quickly kicked Rayla in the leg, causing her to stumble back in shock. He leapt to his feet and threw a punch, knocking her blaster from her hands before spinning around and kicking her in the chest.

Rayla fell to the ground, she grunted from the impact but quickly got back to her feet. “You won’t win this battle.” TW-855 responded, rolling his fists as he came around for another strike. Rayla rolled to the side, moving in as she primed her vambraces.

TW-855 quickly moved, picking up a discarded blaster and throwing it at her. Rayla was knocked back by the weapon. She glanced at TW-855 as he threw another punch. She was quick to raise her left vambrace, activating an energy shield to block the blow. “You’re not the only one who can play dirty.” She said, using her right vambrace to fire a grabble at his legs. With a mighty pull, she tripped him.

TW-855 gasped from shock as he hit the ground, he glanced up at Rayla who quickly moved in. He rolled to the side, reaching down as he grasped a blaster and pointed it at her. “I say this fight has escalated quickly. But you won’t win Mando. I have the advantage.” He said.

Rayla shrugged her shoulders as she got onto a knee and raised her left vambrace. “If you say so.” She said, activating a flamethrower.

TW-855 screamed in pain as he dropped the blaster, the flames consumed him, burning him from the gaps between the armour. His armour didn’t help much either as he started to feel the fire on his skin.

* * *

Aaravos backed up slightly as Callum threw a kick. He narrowed his eyes and smirked. “You really think you can beat me?” He taunted, using the Force to push Callum back suddenly. He leapt into the air, moving his blades downwards.

Callum widened his eyes in shock as he felt the lightsaber’s leave his hand. He watched as Aaravos’ crimson blades cleaved through the hilts. “You are no challenge to me without a lightsaber.” Aaravos finished taunting. Standing tall as he eyed Callum closely.

* * *

Zubeia widened her eyes slightly. She turned to face Tiadrin and Lain. “Tiadrin, Lain, take this and get it to Prince Callum at once.” She said, shoving Avizandum’s lightsaber into Tiadrin’s hands.

Tiadrin glanced down. “King Avizandum’s lightsaber?” She questioned.

Zubeia narrowed her eyes. “No time, go now.” She ordered, turning back to the battle at hand.

The two Dragonguard members nodded at each other, racing down to the hangar bay as fast as they could.

* * *

Rayla stood over the burnt corpse of TW-855, smoke lifted off him as she picked up her blaster and tucked it away. She glanced over her shoulder to see Soren come around the corner. She watched the former General glance between her and TW-855 for several moments before he spoke. “Now that’s a burnt way to go down.”

Rayla groaned. “Just help me clear out the rest of this place of any Imperial forces.” She said, turning fast as she raced down the hallway.

* * *

Callum leapt back, avoiding another strike from Aaravos, he narrowed his eyes watching him closely. “You can’t win this fight Arcturus. I will defeat you.” He said strongly.

Aaravos only shook his head in disappointment. “How can you beat me when you have no weapon?” He asked.

Callum pushed out with his hand, forcing Aaravos back a few feet. “Prince Callum, catch.” Tiadrin said, throwing Avizandum’s lightsaber to him.

Callum reach out, grasping the golden blade in his hands. He turned to face Aaravos as he active both ends of the lightsaber. Aaravos gasped. “Avizandum’s lightsaber.” He said, standing ready as he eyed Callum closely.

Callum charged forward, leaping into the air as he swung at Aaravos. The Startouch Sith Lord ducked back, diving to the side as he parried Callum’s strike. Callum moved in from both sides, swinging the blades with ease as he pushed Aaravos back.

Aaravos soon felt the anger grow in his heart, he pushed out with his mind, forcing Callum back as he raised to his full height. “ENOUGH!” He yelled.

Callum felt himself slam into a wall. He grunted as he slid down the wall, his eyes focused upon Aaravos. A voice soon spoke in his head, one he hadn’t heard before. “Jedi Knight Callum. Do not back down, for we shall lend you our strength to defeat Aaravos.”

He thought for a long while before he heard his father speak. “Avizandum speaks truth, with our strength, you will defeat Arcturus and deny him the chance to rebuild his Sith Empire.”

“Callum, use my teachings, fulfill your destiny to Xadia. Defeat Arcturus and end his reign before it has begun.” Janai said.

Callum felt the surge of power through his veins, he stood tall as he eyed Aaravos. “Aaravos. Punishment for your crimes will be delivered. For today, you will find what it means to be bested in combat.” He cried, charging forward with speed.

Aaravos widened his eyes, backing up as he brought his blades to block Callum’s brutal swing. He felt the force being pushed into his blade. This strength was new, and he feared it. For the first time in his life, he feared someone else.

Callum pushed harder with his blade before pulling back, swinging in form the side as he sliced Aaravos’ waist. Aaravos gasped as he dropped his lightsaber’s. He eyed Callum closely. “No.” He said as he fell backwards, he saw his legs fall to the side. He glanced up. “Curse you all!” He cried.

Callum stepped forward, lowering the lightsaber to rest upon his neck. “You’ve lost Aaravos.” He said, slicing his neck clean off. He turned fast, eyeing Tiadrin and Lain. “We must gather any ships hidden on the surface and bring into the fight above.” He said, running past them.

* * *

Viren felt Aaravos die, he widened his eyes as he watched his fleet get torn apart. “If I can’t have Xadia. Then no one can have Xadia. Activate the Aaravos Defence Stations orbital laser!” He yelled.

* * *

Arimar widened her eyes as the large structure beneath the defence stations glowed brightly, a large red beam shot forth towards the surface. She gasped in shock at the sight. “Ma’am, we lack the ships keep the 9th fleet occupied and to deal with the defence stations.” Atalanta cried, turning to face Arimar.

Arimar closed her eyes. “If we must sacrifice a fleet to save Xadia, so be it.” She said.

* * *

Callum narrowed his eyes as he came from behind the 9th fleet. The large fleet of ships behind him deployed fighters rapidly. “For Xadia!” He cried.

* * *

“Queen Zubeia, a large fleet of Elven and Human forces has massed behind the 9th fleet.” Someone said.

Zubeia blinked. “The people have been rallied.” She said.

* * *

“Grand Admiral, several enemy ships are approaching from behind.”

Viren widened his eyes. “How is this possible?” He demanded. “Get me Claudia now!” He hissed.

“Father, what is it?”

Viren took a deep breath. “I want you to leave now. Gather the Imperial forces and retake Xadia.” He said.

“But father, what about you?”

Viren sighed as he felt _The Aaravos_ rock from the oncoming fire. “I have given everything protecting Xadia from insurgents. But if they are determined to take me down, I will go down with them.” He replied, ending the call before Claudia could respond.

* * *

Arimar smirked. “All batteries, tear those defence stations down!” She ordered. Watching as a brilliant show of firepower hammered into the orbital superweapons.

* * *

Viren watched, arms behind his back as his forces fell one by one. “For the Empire.” He said.

* * *

Rayla glanced up alongside Soren as the remains of _The Aaravos_ fell down to the surface, the people around them started to cheer as the massive lasers faded away from existence. She herself, allowed a small smile to form.

* * *

Callum stood down from the ramp of a small shuttle, his eyes glanced over the crowd of Elves and Humans each helping one another. He walked along the streets, coming to a stop as he eyed a large group of people. “Prince Callum.” Zubeia greeted with a bow. Zym following suit.

“Queen Zubeia. Prince Azymondias.” He greeted in return.

“CALLUM!” Rayla yelled, pulling him into a tight embrace.

Callum chuckled. “I’m happy to see you two Rayla.” He replied, returning the hug.

Ezran walked alongside Soren and Aanya. The three bowed before Callum. “Prince Callum.” They greeted.

Callum blinked, noticing that Rayla hadn’t let go of him yet. “Ezran, Queen Aanya, Soren.” He said.

“Peace has fallen at last.” Arimar translated for Amaya, walking alongside her sister as they came to a stop before the group. Callum noticed how Amaya signed something, but didn’t allow Arimar to translate. He chuckled lightly.

“Is something wrong?” Callum asked as he saw Fell stare at him alongside Tiadrin and Lain. He felt himself grow red before he turned his gaze to rest upon Rayla who didn’t seem bothered at all. He smirked as an idea formed in his head.

Aanya realised what was happening fast and quickly covered Ezran’s eyes as Callum slammed his lips against Rayla’s. Soren quickly followed suit, covering Aanya’s eyes as Atalanta came from behind and covered his much to his own displeasure.

Callum pulled back, watching Rayla’s face go red. “I love you Rayla.” He said.

Rayla beamed with joy. “I love you two Callum.” She said.

Fell smirked. “The Empire may be gone for now. That doesn’t mean they won’t return.” He said.

Zubeia nodded. “The Sunforge will be working overtime to produce new warships, never again will Xadia be caught off guard by threats.” She said.

* * *

Claudia frowned as she stood aboard another Star Destroyer, she wanted to fulfil her father’s wishes, but the Emperor had deemed Xadia to be of no use. She would have her revenge and avenge her father’s death. Regardless of whether it took her life or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the final conclusion, I will sadly say that this story is finished. Never fear, the Sequel, The Jedi Prince 2: Revenge of the Empire will come sometime soon. 
> 
> And because I can, and it's something I'm going to do now, here's a list of all the characters that appeared in this story.
> 
> Jedi Padawan/Jedi Knight/Prince Callum  
> Rayla Ordo  
> General Amaya  
> Jedi Knight Janai  
> Bait  
> Prince/King Ezran  
> Queen Aanya  
> King Harrow  
> Grand Admiral/Lord/Governor Viren  
> King/Jedi Master Avizandum  
> Queen Zubeia  
> Prince Azymondias  
> Tiadrin  
> Lain  
> Count Fell  
> Captain/Admiral Arimar  
> Captain Artemis Marshall  
> Captain Atalanta  
> General Soren  
> Claudia/13th Inquisitor  
> TW-855  
> SK-264  
> Aaravos/Darth Arcturus  
> Nyx  
> Captain Kasef  
> Gren  
> Captain Katina  
> Admiral Renna  
> Commander Pry  
> General Manuk  
> Corvus  
> Grand Admiral Doom  
> Dolam Bridger  
> Unnamed Imperial Officers  
> Unnamed Imperial Pilots  
> Unnamed Imperial Stormtroopers
> 
> And for the fun of it, here are characters mentioned or hinted at.
> 
> Ezra Bridger  
> Grand Admiral Thrawn  
> Sabine Wren  
> Bo-Katana  
> Duchess Satine  
> Darth Maul  
> Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker  
> Emperor Palpatine  
> Senator Mon Mothma


End file.
